The Tale of Two Men
by angel-castiel-rules-the-world
Summary: It started with three paintings. The women in flames looking serene and at peace. The man in the woods looking haunted and determined to protect, and the eyes always watching, innocently learning from the all they see. Or the story of Dean, his bar and his artist. Destiel AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies. This is a slight departure to what I normally write but I got this idea and it just won't let go so here we are. So this is an AU story, my first so please be kind. Also I think (hope?) this one will be less angst ridden than the other's I've written (what can I say,I'm writing about Supernatural!). Anyway please read and review.**

**Enjoy****.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Jane Austen****.**

* * *

><p>It started with three paintings. The women in flames looking serene and at peace. The man in the woods looking haunted and determined to protect, and the eyes always watching, innocently learning from the all they see.<p>

Yes I know I should start from the being but it was such an ordinary start, nothing to talk about, so tell me why shouldn't I go for sensationalism? Okay fine let's begin at the beginning, but don't ever say I didn't warn you.

Once upon a time (what? Nothing wrong with starting with a classic is there?) There lived a man. He had not had the easiest start in life I will grant you but he had his brother. And in his mind he could ask for nothing more. He looked after him and protected him from the crap that life threw at them so that his brother never knew the difference between his life and that of his friends. He graduated from high school, but didn't go to college saying that it wasn't for him when in reality he wouldn't leave Sammy alone with the man who was their father. Then his brother got accepted to Stanford. He of course encouraged his brother to leave, not because he thought of himself but he thought that if Sammy was gone nothing could happen to him. The problem was the money. Yes Sam had got a scholarship but things still needed to paid for, books and stuff. So being the good brother he was he found a way to pay for all his brother ever needed, without Sam ever knowing the truth. And no it is not what you think. This man who was once upon a time a boy was in fact rather clever. He had spent many a night making up a dream world for his brother to hide the sounds from their father downstairs. This dream world was not one you would think that a child could come up with. It contained monsters and evil, but the brothers hunted it all. They were fearless together and could take on the whole world. It made Sam feel safe to know that his brother would protect him from everything. And every night Sam Winchester used to go to sleep of stories of him and his brother fighting and defeating the monsters that hid in the dark, with the background sound of Metallica on the tape deck. Dean was just happy that the sounds covered that which Sam did not need to hear.

So when Dean heard that his brother needed money in college he thought back to those stories and decided to write them down. He was surprised when he first sent them to the publishers, not because they rejected him, but because they seemed to want more. And thus the stories Dean Winchester told his brother to help him through the dark of the night became best sellers.

Dean did not do publicity. He stayed away, not even telling his brother how he got the money he needed, instead claiming it was what he earned working three jobs. They both knew it was a lie but never of them was willing to call the other on it. Dean because he didn't want to tell his brother the truth and Sam because he didn't want to think about where the money had come from. His thoughts automatically going to something illegal.

The years past and Sam got given a full ride at law school. Dean could not be happier for him, though he still helped out with money, he was still writing the books and people were still reading them. Then Sam graduated a lawyer. He could not let himself still take the money he thought his brother got from illegal means and so found himself a place in a good law firm. Dean still continued to write, though now the stories had a darker edge, one in which the younger brother cared nothing for the older and he blamed himself for every pain in the world and sort to find a release for it.

After a few years of dark times in Dean's mind, though good times in Sam's, Sam set up his own practice in a the small town of no consequence except to those fortunate enough to have lived there. This was where Sam finally got round to proposing to his college sweetheart Jessica and she obviously said yes. (Come on who would say no if Sam Winchester proposed?) Once Sam phoned his brother to tell him Dean was over the moon that Sammy was finally happy. Though he was upset to find that now he was dispensable, after all Jess would be there for him now. But being the man he was he put his own feelings to the back of his mind and concentrated on being happy for Sam.

It was one night three months after Sam got engaged that they were sitting in the local bar while Dean was visiting drinking when the owner came over to them and mentioned he was selling. He was retiring with his wife, moving out to California to be with their daughter and grandchildren. Sam made the expected noises of shock but pleasure while Dean just sat there. Since Sam had left he had never had a home. Yes he had a house but it was empty when Sam wasn't in it. And Sam wasn't coming back. Maybe if he could move closer to his brother he would find home again. So he decided on impulse to buy the bar. After all his writing was still going strong and he had enough in royalties so he really didn't need to work again. He wanted a home and he thought that maybe by running this bar he might find one. How little he knew, that that one decision would change the course of his life, finding him not just a home, but a family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next bit my lovelies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Romeo and Juliet...or Jason Manns or Louden Swain (which is a shame).**

* * *

><p>Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona where we lay our scene (I know I'm not Shakespeare and this ain't Italy, but hell I'll allowed the poetic licence, right? Okay fine, I'll stop with the quotes, for now). We are here with Dean Winchester, he has brought the bar, though Sam is still wondering how (not that he will ever ask, it is sometimes best if you do not know). Dean looks around the bar, he sees not the peeling paint or the rotting walls, no to him he sees the potential and he can't wait to get started on this new phase of his life.<p>

"Dean, really? You brought this place?" Sam asked with trepidation to his brother as he looked around the neglected bar in day light.

"Hell yeah Sammy, this place? It's gonna be awesome." Responded Dean with a smile on his face as he did a 360 look around the bar imagining all that he will do to make it the go to place in town.

"Okay" his brother replied, wondering how to broach the subject of the money needed to restore this hell hole to his brother.

"Stop worrying Sammy, I have it all under control." Dean answered the unasked question in Sam tone, making Sam drop the subject. Dean always said he had money under control and then came up with however much Sam asked of him. Now that his brother was spending the money on himself he couldn't ask where it came from, he only hoped that Dean wouldn't get caught. He didn't want to have to defend a decade of illegal transactions from his bother. Though he knew he would, he would do anything to protect Dean, as he had protected him throughout his life. Sam was not stupid, he knew his past was not that of a normal American kid, and he knew that Dean had given up everything for him. He was not going to let that go to waste and hopefully if Dean had this business he could give up whatever he did to get money and go straight. Not that Sam said any of this to his brother he instead made a noncommittal sound before offering his help.

"Well this is going to take some work, you need help you know where I am."

"Thanks Sammy. But I think I'll be okay." Dean replied not looking at his brother instead looking round his bar, his new home.

It took two months but Dean finally finished the refurbishments of the bar and had managed to hire some staff. Though some of those came with the bar it seemed, not that he was complaining. It was not like he had any actual experience of running a bar before.

He invited Sam and Jess round for a celebratory drink with his new staff two weeks before he opened. He thought it a good idea if all the staff (including himself) learnt exactly what they were doing before the bar opened, and it wasn't like he needed the money. Plus he paid his staff for the training so they didn't really care if they had customers or not, if fact it gave them time to get to know each other. It gave them time to bond (not that any of them knew it, well perhaps Ellen did but she did know everything).

Sam and Jess came through the door and Sam was brought up short at what his brother had achieved. Not only had he sorted out the rotting wood and peeling paint but somehow, a way Sam knew that only Dean could do, he had made the bar feel not just welcoming, but like a home. He looked to his brother standing by the bar with a bottle of beer in his hand and smiled. Only Dean could have pulled this off. He went over to him while Jess exclaimed about how nice the bar was and asked

"So what you calling the place?" Dean frowned as he thought about it. He was no good at names. Then an idea came to him, it was sneaky but oh so tempting. He decided right then and there he was going to call this bar the same as he had the one in his books.

"It's called The Roadhouse Sammy." He replied with a smile taking a sip of beer as he took in his brother's look. Not a flicker of recognition was there, only at frown as if to ask why. But before Sam could speak Jess interrupted.

"Oh I think that's a great name Dean, really suits the place, if you know what I mean?" she said raising her eyebrow at him with a smirk on her lips as Sam got more confused. Dean realising he would have to be careful around his future sister-in-law (She obviously read his books) smiled back at her and raised his beer. Not saying a word, though she took it as acceptance.

Sam carried on looking around trying to decide what the place was missing. When he finally worked it out he turned to his brother.

"So what are you going to put on the walls?" He asked innocently.

"What?" Dean asked in return, not sure what his brother was going on about.

"Well, surely you're going to put some pictures on the wall right?" Sam asked with the confidence that his brother had already though about this. Dean stared at him not sure what to say. He looked around his bar that he was so proud of and he realised that Sam was right. It was still missing something, and pictures would work wonders.

"Sure Sam. I'm going out tomorrow to sort it." He replied hoping Sam didn't catch that he didn't really know what he was talking about until he looked around.

"That's good. Want me to come with?" Sam asked, feeling a bit bad about how he had made Dean feel that his bar wasn't finished. He had caught the looked of puzzlement before Dean looked around and Sam was willing to kick himself for damping his brother enthusiasm for his new bar.

"Na it cool Sammy, I got it." Dean said with a smile and then turned to the others in the room. To introduce them. Which I should probably also do, they are after all soon to be family to us all.

So there were six other people present to meet Sam and Jess, who they had heard so much about while they worked with Dean. They were:

Ellen – the mother hen. She had been a bar maid at the roadhouse for so long that most people assumed she owned the place (a thought Dean was rather unwilling to change, did I mention he didn't like publicity?).

Bobby – Ellen's husband and general handy man. He didn't work at the bar but he was always around. He actually had his own garage. Him and Dean bonded over a fond love for cars within minutes (which meant Bobby had decided Dean was the son he never had and had to father him).

Jo – Ellen's daughter from her first marriage. A young but fun girl who after meeting Dean decided it was her mission life to become his annoying younger sister. She also Waitress' at the bar.

Charlie – The newbie. Dean employed her to design his website and ended up giving her a job as a part-time waitress for when she wasn't at college. At least Dean now had someone he could geek out with. Though as she was a fan of his books he was rather worried about her mental stability.

Benny – Chef Extraordinaire and built like a wall. Need I say anymore?

Ash – Genius who just happened to have same taste in music as Dean and was happy to become his accountant. Which helped as Dean wasn't so money savvy as he liked to believe.

Chuck – A sort of DJ/musician who just seemed to be there. Dean wasn't sure what his job actually was but he was willing to help out behind the bar if needed and he ran the weekend entertainment, which usually considered of him and his band Louden Swain playing or his friend Jason. Both of which were really rather good and Dean was happy to continue with them.

Anyway back to the story.

Sam said hi to ever one and they all sat down to get to know each other in the age old fashion that is bars, by many of them getting drunk. If nothing else it worked as a charm as an ice breaker between this new group of people.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Dean found himself standing outside a music shop in town called rather strangely Alfie's. Not that he was going to question it, he just hoped he could find some decent band posters inside to put up in his bar, he really didn't want to have to go searching anywhere else.

He walked through the door to hear Motor Head blaring out at him. He nodded his head at the choice of music and moved to where he saw the posters were. But half way there he stopped. On the wall was an oil painting. He couldn't say what it was off but he couldn't take his eyes off of it. It was amazing, the way the colours seemed to blend together only to come apart again. It was breath taking, and it was only small.

He turned to the man behind the desk to ask "Hey this picture? You know who painted it?"

"Yeah sure, it was my brother why?" Asked the young man who had been reading a music magazine.

"It's amazing. Do you think he would paint something for me if I asked?" Dean said not taking his eyes from the painting.

"Don't know, I can give you his number if you'd like." Responded the man with a shrug and a sound of not really caring either way.

"Yeah thanks, that'd be great." Dean replied tearing his eyes away from the painting to take the card that the man held out to him. Looking down he saw that it was a business card for one Castiel Novak, artist. He walked out of the shop staring at the card and pulling out his phone.

Castiel was sitting looking at the blank canvas before him, trying to find inspiration when his phone went off, he hated to be interrupted when working.

"What!" he snapped down the phone.

"Um, hi is this Castiel Novak?" Said the voice on the other end of the line causing Castiel to roll his eyes. Who else would be answering his phone?

"That very much depends on who is calling." He responded deciding that the person on the other end wasn't important enough to have his full attention and so he went back to staring at the white in front of him.

"I'm Dean Winchester, and I saw one of his pictures in Alfie's music store and I was wondering if he could do a commission for me." At this Castiel's eyes lit up and he gave his attention back to the man on the other end of the phone.

"What kind of commission?" he asked.

"Well that very much depends on if I am talking to Castiel Novak or not." Came the huffed response down the phone making Castiel bark with laughter. Yes he decided, he like this man.

"Okay you got me. I am Castiel Novak, now what kind of commission where you thinking of?" he asked with a small smile on his lips.

"Well I just refurbished a bar and I'm in need of something to go on the walls. I was looking for some band posters but then I saw your work and thought I'd give you call." This caused him to raise his eyebrows, since when had his work been comparable to band posters?

"You know one of my paintings is a lot more expensive than a band poster." He finally said, thinking that this man wasn't worth his time after all.

"Yeah I guessed that but the question is by how much?" This caused Castiel to sigh. Couldn't this guy get off the line already?

"What size are you looking for?"

"Well I was going to get 3 A0 posters so…"

"Hmm, you're looking at at least $500 each picture." Castiel responded not really paying much attention now until that is he heard the reply to that statement.

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay, so what do you want?" he asked wondering what the catch was.

"I don't know really, I was kinda hoping you could come up with that." This was music to Castiel's ears, it was very rarely that he got to paint what he wanted. So he threw himself into working out what he could do for this man.

"Okay let's start with what's the bars name?"

"The Roadhouse." Came the reply stopping him short.

"Really?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Yeah why what's wrong with that?" the man on the other end of the phone asked sounding defence.

"Nothing, just not a usual name. Okay I'll work on 3 paintings for you." Castiel said, ideas already running though his head based on his favourite books. He had always wanted an excuse to paint scenes from the Supernatural series but no one ever seemed to want to buy them, now he had a commission to paint pictures for The Roadhouse he wasn't going to let anyone stand in his way, especially the man on the other end of the phone.

"Great. We open in two weeks …can you have them finished by then?"

"Yes." He answered no longer paying any attention to the conversation as his eyes skimmed the titles on the bookcase on the opposite wall wondering which three parts he was going to work on.

"Okay great-" Castiel hung up the phone. He had work to do. And knew just what he wanted to paint now.

Dean looked down at his phone when he realised that the other man had hung up. Had he just made a massive mistake? He shook his head and walked away from the music store, even if he had there was nothing he could do now but wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. Just wanted to say thank you to all of you who have followed and favoured this story. it means alot.**

**Disclaimer:i don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>The night before the bar was to open and all the staff Dean, Sam and Jess were celebrating before the big night. Sam looked around the bar and noticed that Dean had still not put any pictures up. He was going to mention it when there was a knock at the door. A knock that started it all (yes I'm being overly dramatic but why not right? Okay fine it was just a knock). Dean turned to door, wondering who it was he had almost forgotten the pictures he had asked for (almost). He opened the door to a delivery man with three wooden crates. He couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. What the-<p>

"Delivery for Dean Winchester at The Roadhouse. Needs a signature." Said the man at the door completely oblivious to Dean's look of shock.

"Um yeah sure." Dean answered as he automatically signed for the 3 crates.

"Oh there's this as well. The guy insisted that we keep it separate so we didn't lose it." The way the man said this, as if he was affronted that anyone would question his ability at his job made Dean smile. There was only one person that he knew of that would be sending him three crates and was that rude. These where the pictures from Castiel.

"Cheers." He said taking the envelope the man held out to him, hoping that his niceness would subtract from Castiel's rather blunt persona.

Once the men had gone everyone gathered round Dean to look at the crates.

"what are they?" Sam asked cautiously, he didn't want anything to do with handling stolen goods or anything, not that he thought whatever was inside the crates was stolen but…(yeah you carry on trying to persuade yourself of that Sammy).

Dean didn't respond to his brother's question instead he opened the envelope. It was short and to the point.

_Dean Winchester,_

_Here are the three paintings I have done for you. The titles of the paintings are on the back of the frames. If you do not like them then please return them to the address provided. If you do like them then please pay the sum stated on the invoice into the bank account given._

_Castiel Novak_

Dean read the little terse note and raised his eyebrows, unsure why Castiel would think that he wouldn't like the paintings and what was so important about the pictures names. Shaking his head he put the note back into the envelope before turning to the first crate, gesturing to his brother to give him a hand. Sam cautiously helped Dean lay the crate across a table as Bobby went off to get a crow bar to get in to it.

Once the lid was off everyone crowded round to see inside but only Dean got a truly good look and what he saw took his breath away.

It was a picture of a beautiful woman with blonde hair blowing in some imagined wind a look of serenity, peace and love on her face while around her flames licked up at her body, it was almost as if she had risen from the flames themselves and they were a part of her.

Dean looked at the picture and couldn't swallow the lump in his throat. He carefully picked it up by its tasteful wooden frame, as if it was the most precious thing in the world, and placed it propped up on the bar where everyone could see it.

No one could believe the beauty of the painting, though Ellen had a small sad knowing look on her face and Sam keep repeating his brother's name trying to get Dean's attention.

"DEAN!" he finally yelled causing Dean to look at him with a distance look still in his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"The painting, where did you get it?" Sam asked worried now for his brother.

"I brought it, well commissioned it actually." Dean replied eyes being drawn back to the woman standing the centre of the flames.

"You commission a painting?" Sam asked completely shocked by the idea of his brother doing any such thing.

"Three actually" Dean replied carefully setting the painting of the woman on the bar before turning to the next crate and repeating the process.

This time no one was surprised that it was a painting but the image shocked the all.

There in the centre of the picture was a man in an old leather jacket with his back to the room, looking over his shoulder. He had short dirty blonde hair and the greenest eyes ever seen and the look the held in them was of pain and loss. A haunting look that spoke of never knowing happiness and yet there was something more as well. A desire to protect all others from what he had seen. He was surrounded and blended into trees, the greens matching those in his eyes and browns his jacket. It was almost as if nature itself was trying to calm his soul.

When Dean saw the picture he knew immediately who it was that was represented, what he didn't see was the rest until Sammy came up.

"My god Dean, that looks just like you." He breathed as his eyes flickered from the painting to the man beside him.

"You think so?" Dean asked he couldn't really see it.

"Umm, yeah. It's like a spitting image dude. Did you give this guy a photo of you or something?" Sam asked, not taking his eyes of the picture of his brother looking so….haunted.

"No I never met him." Dean replied going back to opening the last crate, wondering which character Castiel had depicted in the last one. Though he hoped it wasn't the little brother, with the accuracy of Castiel's paintings so far Sam would become very suspicious if the last was a picture looking just like him. Hmm, maybe he should start changing the descriptions of people he writes about so they don't look too much like the real people he got his inspiration from.

Looking into the last crate Dean was pulled up short. This one was different from the other two, though there was a shadow of a body with wings in the background the painting was mainly dominated by a pair of bright blue eyes. They seemed to watch everything and had an age to them that was undefinable. But for all that age they still held innocent childlike wonder. The eyes and shadowy figure where surrounded by blues, silvers and whites swirled together as if you where trying to look at the forbidden. Dean could not tear his eyes away.

Sam came over and looked at the new picture but it didn't really hold much interest in him instead he went back to the imagine of his brother by a man who had never met him.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean sat at the bar drinking a glass of whiskey as he looked at the three painting before him. They were incredible, unbelievable and so much more than he had thought they would be. He almost didn't want to put them up here, instead taking them home to hang on his wall. Almost.

Suddenly Sam was at his elbow.

"So when did you get into art?" he asked trying to joke with his older brother while all the time looking a picture which bore an uncanny resemblance.

"I not. So what's up Sammy?" Dean asked, Sam couldn't hide anything from him.

"I'm just, how did this Castiel guy know exactly what you look like?" Sam finally got out asking, causing Dean to raise his eyebrow at his brother and taking a sip of his drink before he answered.

"What does it say the back Sammy." He asked. Sam was confused, why would it say anything on the back? Still he picked up the picture and turned it over, there in simple block capitals it said 'The Righteous Man'.

"The righteous man? What the hell does that mean?" He asked his brother bewildered.

"It's the name of the painting Sammy." Dean said quietly with a raise of his eyebrows as a squeal came from further down the bar as Charlie's head went up.

"The Righteous Man? I love him, he is such a great character." She said.

"What the hell you talking about?" Sam asked again running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"She's talking about the Supernatural books honey." When Sam still look confused Jess continued as she wrapped her arms around her fiancée. "The Roadhouse is the bar in the Supernatural books, the righteous man is one of the lead characters. I'm sure the other two pictures have names connected to the series as well."

"Wait, you named your bar after a bar in a chick-lit series?" Sam asked his brother incredulously making Dean huff.

"They're not chick-lit, they're fantasy books, bitch."

"Yeah whatever jerk. It's the girls who recognise the name not the men."

"Actually I have read the books, they're good." Came bobby's gruff voice from the other side of the bar causing both Sam and Deans eyebrows to rise and stare at the older man. Bobby looked up and caught them staring at him.

"What? I can read ya know." He said before going back to looking at his magazine with a muttered "idjits."

"So what are the other called." Charlie asked in excitement causing Benny to help her lift them. Dean didn't he just sat there and watched, he had a fairly good idea of the names of the other two. Or at least the names in the books.

The blue eyed painting was the first to be turned and Charlie shouted out to the room.

"This one is Heaven's Warrior." Which made Dean smile. He had never been able to come up with a suitable description of the angel in the books, except for the blue eyes and shadowy wings of course.

He didn't really want to know the last title but he stayed as Charlie read the name from the back of the woman's painting "The Flaming Angel." After she had finished everyone started to drift off to get into the own groups, the girls together with Ash and Chuck, Benny and Bobby leaning on the bar and Sam still staring at the paintings.

Ellen came over to him, looking down at the pictures before turning to him with a small smile and said "She was very beautiful wasn't she?"

"Who?" Dean replied, though he thought he had an idea of what Ellen was talking about.

"Your mother." This was greeted with silence as Dean carried on drinking. "Is the painting accurate?" she asked, wondering if Dean would reply. He turned to look at her. He didn't say anything just looked, as if he was calculating if he could truly trust her or not. Finally it seemed he saw what he needed to see in her face as he replied. "Yes."

"You must be very good at writing if an artist can take you words and turn them into these." She said with a pat on his arm as she moved to talk to her husband. Dean just sat there for a while thinking about what she had said, then with a shake of his head decided it was time for the paintings to find there new homes. He stood from his stool asking Bobby for a hammer and some nails while deciding which painting would look best where.

* * *

><p>Castiel sat in his studio looking out of the large glass window he had instead of a wall on one side. Though he was trying to think of a new project all he could think about was Dean Winchesters reaction to his paintings. Not that he knew what that was and he wasn't likely to until tomorrow but still. It was almost like letting you children go play outside and hoping that they made a friend. He hoped that Dean understood them.<p>

* * *

><p>The bar was empty except for the lonely owner. Dean sat at the bar looking at his three new paintings drinking a beer. He had had them hung around the room, with the flaming angel on the back wall and was therefore the first thing you saw when you entered. The righteous man was down near the pool table and heavens warrior was across from the bar. Dean sat there starring at it. He may have had a bit too much to drink or maybe it was the look in the blue eyes but he found himself pulling out his phone and dialling Castiel's number.<p>

"What?" came the snarky reply that made Dean smile.

"Hey Cas. It's Dean," this was greeted with silence so he continued "Dean Winchester? You just did three paintings for me?" this was starting to get embarrassing, I mean what reason would Castiel have to remember Dean (in case you're wondering the answer is actually lots but that's for later).

"Yes I'm well aware of who you are Dean, what I do not know is why you are calling me at 2 o'clock in the morning." Came the stoic reply form the other end of the phone. Dean winced he didn't realise it was quite so late.

"Sorry did I wake you?" he asked hoping that Cas was an eccentric artist who worked all night and that he hadn't sleeping before this inane conversation.

"No." Dean breathed out a sigh of relief at this answer before replying to the question Cas had previously asked.

"Okay, well I just wanted to say that I think the paintings are great."

"Good" came the reply from the artist. If Dean had been a little more sober or a little less confident he may have come up with some excuse and ended the call then and there. But he wasn't, what he was was extremely stubborn and therefore decided it would a great idea to see if he could get more words out of the man he was talking to.

"Got them hung up on the wall and everything."

"I'm glad." Oh two words this time. Progress.

"So you're a fan of the Supernatural books are you?" he asked fishing for something to talk about as well as maybe some compliments.

"Yes." Oops, fail Dean only one word.

"Okay stop with the one word replies, god it's like getting blood out of a stone-" suddenly Dean realised he was talking to an empty phone, Castiel had hung up.

"Cas? Cas? What the hell?" he asked into the empty bar staring at his phone with frown, drinking his beer.

And in his studio Castiel was furiously mixing paints to make the colour of blood. He had been staring at the blank canvas since sending the paintings to the bar and now after one short conversation with Dean Winchester he had inspiration to paint. Hmm, seemed he might have to start being a bit nicer to guy if this continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys. Just like to say thanks to KiCat (guest) and summerrayah (guest) for there lovely reviews. Also thanks to all you guys who have foloowed and favoured this story.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>Cas sat in his studio again looking at a blank canvas. It was really starting to piss him off that he couldn't come up with any damn ideas for paintings. Sighing, knowing exactly what he had to do he reached for his phone.<p>

* * *

><p>Four days after his slightly drunken conversation with Cas Dean was restocking the bar for the night. Tonight was the first concert Chuck and his band were giving and he thought it would probably be a busy one. The bar had become popular, the good food and drink and the relaxed atmosphere brought the right kind of people to the door and he loved it. he loved his new home and people he was meeting. Just as he was putting the last bottles away his phone rang. He didn't check to see who was calling, after all the only person it was likely to be was Sam.<p>

"Ye-llo" he said while standing.

"hello Dean." Came the response in voice he had not expected to hear, like ever.

"Cas." he said in surprise and when this was greeted with silence he continued. "So um what's up?" he asked walking so he was leaning against the far end of the bar away from anyone else.

"I need some inspiration." Camed the reply in an even tone.

"so you thought you'd call me?" Dean asked with laughter in his voice at the absurdity of it.

"yes." Cas replied, completely seriously.

"so what? I'm your muse now?" Dean asked jokingly to the other man. Castiel thought this over and realised that it was the best explanation he had and he really didn't want to have to explain anything else.

"Yes." He replied again completely seriously.

"what? Cas I was joking." Dean answered while watching Chuck and his friends come through the door with all there gear.

"I wasn't." Cas replied. He'd hoped that this could have been a short conversation but it looked like he was actually going to be sociable to the man on the other end of the phone. He heaved a put upon sigh and put his phone on speaker so he could pick up his brush, hoping inspiration would strike soon and he could hang up.

"okkkay." Dean said sounding slightly freaked out by the idea. "So why me?" he continued warily, he wasn't sure he really wanted to know, I mean wasn't it a little girly being someone's muse? (No dean it's really not). Add in the fact he had never actually met that someone and it was a bit weird (okay yes Dean was probably right about that one but hey its Castiel right?).

"I have no idea." came the stoic reply. The sincerity of the voice made Dean roll his eyes and to decide to just accept it.

"Great." he said sarcastically. "So what does being your muse entail then?" he asked, hoping that he really didn't have to do anything.

"I do not know." Cas replied frustrated that they were still talking about this, he needed inspiration not explanations.

"Then now do you know I'm your muse Cas?" Dean asked again smirking as he heard the frustration in the other man's voice, hey if he had to be a muse he wouldn't be a compliant one.

"When I talk to you I have ideas for my paintings." Came a soft voice from the other end of the line as if Cas really didn't want to admit this but couldn't see any other way of answering the question and still get what he wanted from Dean.

"Is that why you keep hanging up on me? To go paint?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow as he watched the band set up. He was starting to enjoy this conversation, it was fun annoying Cas.

"Yes." Replied the other man through gritted teeth.

"Nice to know it's not that you don't want to talk to me." Dean said standing straighter as Chuck made his way over to Dean.

"I need to talk to you." Came the grumpy reply, though Dean wasn't really listening any more as he noticed Chuck waiting to speak to him and unlike Cas he wasn't going to just hang up so he could go do some work.

"you what Cas?" he said vaguely.

"I can't seem to paint without your input. It is most annoying." Cas said with exasperation in his voice, as if it was the worst thing that could happen to him.

"yeah I'm sure it is. Look I'm gonna have to go the band has arrived and set up." Dean said turning away from Chuck as he made to say goodbye.

"Don't Dean." Came a pleading voice from the other end making Dean close his eyes, he could just imagine the other guy making puppy dog eyes at him (Yes I am aware that he didn't know what Cas looked like but hey poetic licence right?).

"What? your not they only one who's gotta work you know." Dean replied softly smiling as he leaned over the bar. This sentence was followed by a silence Dean didn't really want to break. He didn't know why but the wanted Cas to acknowledge this fact. Then Cas spoke.

"Very well" he said grumpily before changing his voice to the pleading tone. "If you must work please take your phone with you and put it on speaker. Maybe I can get some inspiration listening to you interact with others."

"you know that sounds creepy dude." Dean said with a raise of his eyebrow and a huff of laughter at the other guy.

"Dean..." Cas replied part begging part exasperation that he had come to this just to be able to paint.

"Fine I doing it." Dean replied with a sigh putting his phone on speaker as he muttered "man I must be crazy." Shaking his head and walked over to Chuck.

Cas sat on his stool with his eyes closed letting the conversation wash over him. He did not really understand what it was about Dean Winchester but he had something. Something that called to his artists soul and listening to his conversations he felt that maybe Dean could be his connection to the outside world. Castiel didn't really do going out, like ever. His life was painting and apart from the occasional outings with his brothers (the ones he liked at any rate, the others he ignored) it was all he did. Yet lately his ideas had become fewer. Perhaps with his connection to Dean he could get some more and still not have to go to all the hassle of going out and interacting with people. He really didn't the time or inclination for social niceties.

As he was sitting there thinking this he heard the music start up down the phone and Dean's voice as he shouted a 'hell yeah' up at the band. With that his eyes flew open as he grabbed his paints, letting the music wash over him.

Dean had forgotten that there was someone else on the other end of his phone and he still had it in his hand as he went about his job, going behind the bar to join Ellen serving.

"What you doing with your phone Dean?" Ellen asked curiously, she had watched him go off earlier when it had rung and seen the emotions playing over his face while he was on **that** call.

"Shit. Sorry, be right back." He said to Ellen taking his phone of speaker and raising it to his ear.

"Cas? Cas man you still there?" Dean said as he walked away from Ellen, unaware of her eyes watching him or that she had heard him say Cas before he was out of ear shot. Soo Ellen thought, who exactly is Cas? Meanwhile Dean was greeted by silence and he let out a sigh of frustration.

"I guess you've gone to paint so bye." He said almost sadly.

"Yes Dean I am painting, try not to interrupt. But please don't hang up," A thought suddenly came to Castiel as he looked up from his canvas and at his phone before continuing. "In fact put it back on speaker and leave it behind the bar." This reply came just as Dean had brought the phone away from his ear.

"What?" he said returning it to his head to check he had just heard that correctly.

"You heard." Cas replied as he went back to his painting, only paying half attention to the conversation with Dean now.

"You want me to leave you on speaker behind the bar?" Dean asked credulously with raised eyebrows.

"Yes." Cas' voice sounded as if he was just humouring Dean now.

"Why?" Dean asked still very puzzled.

"I like the music." Was all Cas said in reply.

"Yeah well you can get your ass down here like everyone else then can't you." Dean stated about to hang up from the crazy man he was talking to.

"No" Cas' voice held a tone of command as if he expected Dean to do what he said and not ask any questions (which lets be honest we all know ain't gonna happen).

"Why?" (see told you!)

"I'm busy. Dean please stop arguing and just do what I say, we both know you will in the end." Came Castiel's replied in a stern voice you would use on a wayward child.

"Well….What…" Dean spluttered, he really couldn't think of anything to say to that.

"Yes Dean." Cas said in a placating voice before continuing "Now phone on speaker on the bar please." Dean just looked down at his phone shaking his head, is this guy for real? Shrugging it put the phone on speaker and walked back to the bar with a smile for Ellen as he placed his phone out of the way on the back of the bar. Castiel smiled when he heard the music come back and a conversation happening between Dean and Ellen. This was going to be a great night for ideas he could feel it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Once again I mention that I do not own Supernatural or Shakespeare.**

* * *

><p>Once Dean stepped away and there was a lull in the customers coming to the bar Ellen leaned back next to Dean's phone.<p>

"Hello Cas." she said quietly, not wanting to alert anyone to what she was doing. Her sentence was greeted with a silence but she was not going to be put off so easily.

"Oh, look its seems that Dean has left his phone on behind the bar. Maybe I should turn it off." She said loudly enough that she knew whoever was on the other end would hear. Her persistence was rewarded when she heard a gruff voice forcefully say "Don't." At this she smiled. Time to get the information she wanted now she had got a response.

"Okay, I won't." She paused, she could almost hear the sigh of thankfulness from the man on the other end. "**If** you tell me who you are."

"Why?" came the gruff response.

"Because I want to know who Dean trusts enough to leave behind the bar, even if it is only on the phone." She answered looking around at the bar in front of her, making sure she wasn't being watched or ignoring any customers.

"Who are you?" Came the reply in a short tone of voice, as if she had irritated the man.

"I asked first Cas." She said in her best mother tone, the one that always got Jo and Dean to do as she wished.

"Seems you already know my name." came the grumpy reply making her smile even more.

"But I don't know who you are. After all a Rose by any other name would smell as sweet." Ellen replied. She was enjoying this jousting of words.

"Did you just quote Shakespeare at me?" Came an incredulous voice, as if the man couldn't quite believe it.

"Yes." Ellen replied simply, she couldn't work out if the man was surprised that she knew Shakespeare or the fact that she managed to use it in the conversation. "Now how about this. I'll start. I am Ellen Singer and I work for Dean at the roadhouse. Your turn."

"I am Castiel." came the reply, as if he still couldn't get over her previous comment and therefore forgot that he was supposed to be arguing with her.

"Ahh the Artist." Ellen replied. It made more sense now. After seeing those pictures she wasn't sure if she believed Dean when he said he didn't know the guy and yet now here she was speaking to him on the phone.

"Yes." Castiel said in a tone which implied the 'du'.

"So why did Dean leave you on the phone behind the bar?" She really was wondering about this one. And seeing as he had painted such amazing pictures for Dean she was very intrigued about there relationship to each other.

"Because I told him too." came the reply, as if Castiel was no longer paying her much attention.

"Told hu?!" she asked with a smirk at the image that brought to her head. Dean Winchester was whipped.

"Yes. Now if you don't mind I need to get back to work." Castiel replied not really listening to her but wanting her silence so he could hear the music playing in the background.

"Oh I don't mind at all." Ellen responded crossing her arms. This was greeted with silence. After a minute Ellen spoke again "So can't you talk and work?"

"I could but I don't want to." Came the reply causing a bark of laughter from Ellen.

"you'll do." She said with a fond smile on her face.

"For what exactly?" Castiel asked warily. He wasn't stupid he knew that this woman could and would do anything she damn well pleased.

"As a friend for Dean." Ellen answered softly as her eyes found the man talking with his brother and some of his brothers friends. Dean Winchester, she had come to the conclusion, needed friends of his own. He needed someone he could turn to for help for once and maybe he had found it in the eccentric artist.

"I am not Dean's friend, he is my inspiration." Came Castiel's confused reply. He didn't have friends, it made life easier if there was only himself to worry about.

"Is that so?" Ellen replied with amusement in her voice. Continuing as she noticed some customers approaching the bar. "Well long may he inspire you then Castiel. Good luck with your work." and with that she moved to serve the customers, knowing that Castiel was unlikely to reply to her last comment.

* * *

><p>At the end of the night, after the clean down of the bar all the staff, Sam and Jess who had come to see Chucks band preform sat at the bar to relax and have a drink. Castiel decided that once they all finished work that he should as well and he was just about to hang up when he heard a voice speak to the people relaxing in the bar on the other end of the line.<p>

"So seemed quite a few people in here tonight got the reference of the bars name and paintings, they thought it was a really cool idea." Charlie spoke to the people sitting around the bar.

"Yeah I heard that too. It seemed that most people were wondering if the artist knew who Carver Edmund was." Jo responded.

"Who is Carver Edmund?" Sam asked, felling once again lost in the conversation.

"The man who wrote the Supernatural books honey. Do try to keep up." replied Jess before turning back to Jo and Charlie to discuss there theories on the mysterious writer.

"What the hell kind of name is Carver Edmund?" Sam asked to no one in particular. Dean just smirked into his drink as he thought about how he came up with that. (He was eating in his favourite dinner trying to think up a pen name when he overheard the chef and waitress talking "Edmund this is not the sort of place that could do Carvery." she said. The chef just grumbled that people should expect more and that he thought it was a great idea. The conversation had struck with him, particularly as he agreed with the chef. And that was it. Why not use that name? As I have already said Dean is **not** good at naming things.)

Castiel was sitting in his studio smiling at the conversations taking place down the phone. He was very intrigued by the idea that he knew Carver Edmund and the girls theories.

The conversations continued to ebb and flow, from Jo's friendly ribbing of Dean about his dancing to Charlie and him geeking out about the new superhero film that had just been released. And Castiel sat alone in his studio listening to it all. Laughing silently as he listened to Jo's description of Dean's dancing, thinking that that might make a good painting someday.

Somehow the time flew past and he heard on the other end of the phone people getting up and heading home. He was just about to hang up when he heard Ellen yell "Dean don't forget your phone." and then he heard the door close behind her as he heard Dean scraping his chair on the floor and muttering shit. Next thing he knew Dean was there.

"Hey Cas, you still with me?"

"Hello Dean. Yes I am here." he replied taking his phone of speaker and bringing it up to his ear.

"sorry about that I completely forgot you where there man." Dean said as he picked up a beer and made his way to a booth at the back of the bar.

"It is fine Dean." Castiel replied evenly, still perched on his painting stool.

"So hows the painting going." Dean asked taking a swig of his beer and trying to make small talk with the socially inept man.

"I have finished for the evening." came Castiel's reply.

"okay cool, so... umm... what? you going to bed now or something?" Dean asked trying to think of something to say, though he guessed that if Cas hadn't hung up on him yet then he probably wanted to talk, or sit there in silence, whatever.

"No." Great back to the one word answers.

"okay. Soo you want to talk?"Dean tried. He was determined to have a conversation with this man even if it felt a bit like pulling teeth.

"Okay." Castiel replied. A bit surprised by the idea, he didn't really do 'talking', but maybe he could give it a go. After all he wanted to find out all he could about this man, then maybe he wouldn't need his help for painting if there was nothing else to discover. Thinking this he got up from his stool, grabbed a beer out of the fridge and made his way over to the sofa next to the wall of windows.

"So what should we talk about?" Came Deans voice down the line. Castiel thought for a moment as he settled himself comfortably.

"Tell me of the people you work with." He finally said.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Dean replied with a smile on his face, leaning back in his seat. If there was one thing he was good at it was telling stories. Even if they are real.

"Everything." Castiel replied leaning back into his seat getting ready to be entertained.

And that was it. Dean and Castiel talked all night about the people in Dean's life, he made them seem so real, painting them with words so that the images came into Castiel's mind. They became so real to him that they slowly made there way into Castiel's life too. Not that he knew it at that time.

After a few hours when there was a lull in the conversation Dean looked up to see the sun just coming over the horizon.

"well I guess I should go to bed, what with the sun now coming up." he said somewhat reluctantly. He had enjoyed his night talking to Cas.

"Yes." Cas replied. He had been watching the sunrise lighten the sky for a while now. He paused in what he was saying as he watched the first tendrils of light appear over the horizon. "I love the sunrise, it always chases away the night bringing light to all."

"Umm yeah okay, its real pretty I guess." Dean replied, looking out the window of the bar as the light started to appear.

"yes Dean it is." Cas' replied with amusement in his voice at Dean's uncertainty.

"okay well if you need me to be an a-muse-ing muse again give me a shout." Dean said getting up from his comfortable seat and putting empty bottle in the bin behind the bar.

"That pun is beneath you Dean. It was terrible." Cas replied with dry humour and shake of his head at Deans appalling sense of humour.

"Na man it was awesome, just like me." Dean said with a smile as he leaned against the bar, not wanting to end the conversation just yet.

"Whatever you say Dean Winchester." came Cas' reply, like he was humouring Dean.

"Damn straight." This was followed by silence as both men tried to think of something to say to keep the conversation going but both coming up empty. With a small sigh Dean finally conceded defeat. "Okay well I'm gonna hit the hay now, night Cas."

"Goodnight Dean." Castiel replied, with a voice that wasn't completely there.

Dean hangs up his phone and turns off the lights in the bar heading to his bed with a smile on his face. While Castiel stands at his wall of glass and watches the sunrise, hoping that one day he would be able to capture its beauty.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovelies. Well here is the next chapter hope you like it. Sorry it took me so long to update but life happened so there you go. any road...**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters. I just enjoy playing with them.**

* * *

><p>5 days after his last conversation with Cas Dean is sitting at the bar going over the books for Ash to check tomorrow when his phone yet again rings. (You may have guessed but this is a bit of a reoccurring theme in this tale).<p>

"Ye-llo" he said in his usual greeting.

"What does that actually mean?" Came the grumpy response making him smile.

"It means whatever you want it to Cas. So you phoning me because you wanna chat?" he asked as he turned on the stool he was sitting on to lean his back against the bar.

"No." came Castiel's reply. Why would he be phoning to talk? He needed to paint.

"Well what other reason could you possibly have?" Dean asked in innocent wonder as he let the smile on his face grow wider.

"Dean" Castiel replied in a warning tone. He was not in the mood for the bar owner's idea of humour, he had been staring at a blank canvas for 2 hours already and his nerves were getting frayed.

"Okay, well your timing is impeccable I must say." Dean responded dropping the humour to talk to his friend…wait was that the right word? (And yes Dean it is, for now.)

"Why?" Castiel asked intrigued in spite of himself. Though he told himself it was because when Dean was talking about other things was when he gave him his inspiration (don't worry he'll work out the friend thing…eventually).

"Cos I'm trying to do the books before my accountant gets here tomorrow." Dean said ruthfully looking back over his shoulder at the numbers he was trying to figure out.

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of having an accountant?" Castiel asked confused by Dean's sentence.

"No way man. It's like doing the housework the day before your cleaner comes. It's got to be done." Dean replied smiling again at Cas' confusion.

"That is highly illogical Dean." Castiel was not convinced by Dean's argument.

"Never said it was logical. Just the way it is. So what we gonna talk about today cos I feel like I'm drowning here-" Suddenly Dean realises he is talking to himself. Cas has hung up the phone. "Yeah good talking to you to Cas, bye." And with a shake of his head he went back to trying to do the books. And in his studio Castiel was furiously mixing colours to make the perfect blue for swirling water.

* * *

><p>Ellen was cleaning down a table as she hears Dean's phone ring. She turns so she can see him out of the corner of her eye and watches the smile light up his face and the teasing glint appear in his eye as he talks. She knows who's on the other end of the phone. She just wonders if Dean realises how much he enjoys talking to Castiel, and if it was true the other way round she added as she noticed him take his phone away from his ear and look at it with a shake of his head before putting it away and going back to the books. Not that he will get any off it done but it's the thought that counts she guessed.<p>

* * *

><p>The next time Cas called Dean was two days later and Dean was sitting at his desk in his office with his personal computer open in front of him trying to think of where his latest Supernatural book was going.<p>

"Hey Cas." He said somewhat absentmindedly.

"Hello Dean." Came the stoic reply.

This was followed by silence as they both sat there trying to get inspiration. But it was not an awkward one but a comfortable silence, the kind you would share with a good friend.

"So what's up?" Dean asked finally breaking himself out of his thoughts, or lack thereof as the case maybe, he was suffering from a serious case of writers block. When this happened he would normally phone Sam and ask him about his life, he had done that earlier but it still didn't seem to help. Maybe as he was muse to the artist then Cas could help him break though this wall.

"The ceiling." Castiel deadpanned in reply. Dean's head shot up from the blank page he was staring at. Did Cas just make a joke? Hell maybe he was human after all. This thought caused a smile to appear on his face and an idea to start to develop in his mind.

"Nice. So what we discussing today?" He said giving his complete attention to the conversation now, hoping that it would help the idea to form into a plot.

"I do not know." Castiel responded frustrated as he always was when he phoned Dean. He really hoped he didn't continue to depend on this man for ideas.

"Okay, how about we sit here in silence then." Dean replied his free hand moving towards the keyboard as his idea continued to form, typing the odd word or sentence down so he had a rough outline for his book.

"No." came the sulky response.

"God you're such a baby Cas." Dean said shaking his head at the artist, not that he could see him.

"Dean I need to paint and you talking gives me ideas, so I need you to talk." Cas was getting angry at the man now, didn't he know how important this was?

"Fine Cas, you need to paint? Then do me a picture of the boy king." Dean snapped at his phone. He didn't have to take that shit from anyone and he really wanted to get this idea down before he forgot it.

"Are you commissioning another painting from me Dean?" Castiel asked incredulously, how could Dean afford another painting?

"Yeah I am. Now go do It." and with that Dean hung up so he could get writing.

Castiel stared at his phone. Dean had just hung up on him. He had never done that before, it was very confusing and he felt…hurt? Was that right? He shook his head to clear it of thoughts of Dean Winchester and went over to his bookcase and pulled out the first book in the Supernatural series which had the best description of the boy king in it and started to read.

And in his office Dean started writing about the angel dealing with being human and learning how to survive as one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi my dears. Firstly I would like to thank thiscouldbealittlemoresonic for their awesome review. It means a lot to me to know you are enjoying the story so much. I would also like to thank those of you who have favoured and followed this story. It's great to know that people like it. Anywho…**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

* * *

><p>Castiel was sitting down on his painting stool after re-reading his supernatural books to get a good description of the boy king when the door to his studio was banged open and then slammed shut. Castiel closed his eyes against the interruption, there was only one person it would be and he really didn't want to have to deal with <span>him<span> right now, or ever if he could get away with it.

"Hey little bro. how's the world from your point of view today?" A voice shouted behind him. Did he really have to shout? He was in the same damn room. (Answer yes he did. He was that wonderful).

"It was fine until you arrived Gabriel. What do you want?" Castiel said with exasperation putting down his brush knowing he won't be getting any painting down while his brother was here.

"Can't I just come visit my favourite bro?" Gabriel replied with a smirk sitting himself on Castiel's couch and pulling a lolly from his pocket.

"No, and those things will rot your teeth." Castiel glared at him. He was busy, damn him.

"Okay so maybe I was a bit bored and thought you know what Gabe? You haven't gone out drinking with your brother for a while. So here I am to take you out and make you experience life." He said with a flourish.

"I do not need to experience 'life' 'Gabe' I have work to do." Castiel said with full on finger quotes and mimicking his brother voice.

"Really? How you going to get your 'inspiration' if you don't go out?" Gabriel replied mimicking the finger quotes. (Yes they had both reverted to little children, but isn't that the way with siblings?)

"I have 'inspiration' Gabriel." Castiel then decided to stop being soo childish as it only encouraged his brother, continued in a more normal tone. "I also have a commission."

"Oh yeah? Which family member is it this time?" Gabriel asked rolling his eyes. Cas never had commissions from anyone else, he was to rude and never went out enough to meet people who might buy his stuff.

"No it's for Dean actually." Castiel replied smugly. He knew what his brother was thinking.

"Dean? And who pray tell is Dean?" Gabriel asked with wide eyes doing his best impression of an excited teenage girl.

"He is my inspiration." Castiel replied with a straight face, causing Gabriel to choke on his lolly.

"Bloody hell Cassie. You finally got yourself a boyfriend? Well hell, seems like you don't need my help after all." He finally managed to get out once he had finished coughing.

This sentence caused Castiel to frown and tilt his head in confusion at his brother. What made Gabriel think he was romantically involved with Dean. "Why do you say that?"

"Well you said he was your inspiration so I thought…" Gabriel closed his eyes begging silently for anyone out there to give him strength before he continued. "Please tell me Cassie that you are having a relationship with this man." Gabriel groaned as his brother was still looking at him confused.

"Yes he is my inspiration." Castiel replied as if that explained everything.

One of these days, Gabriel thought, he was going to have to teach Cas to communicate with the rest of the world.

"Okay, how exactly does he inspire you?" Gabriel asked somewhat fearfully. He could imagine his brother stalking some poor innocent guy just to get his 'inspiration'.

"I phone him, he talks and gives me ideas." This caused Gabriel's eyebrow to rise. He talks to this guy on the phone? Cas hates the phone (or any form of contact with fellow humans but Gabriel decided to conveniently forget this fact).

"Why don't you go and met him to get your ideas?" He asked he was honestly intrigued now. His brother may be as weird as hell but he was defiantly good for entertainment.

"Because I have never met him." Castiel replied as if it was obvious, which let's be honest to him it was. Just not everyone saw the world as Castiel did he found it very irritating to have to explain himself. People really should just know.

"Wait let's see if I got this straight" Castiel rolled his eyes at this, see no one ever understands. "You talk to a guy you have never met on the phone and he gives you ideas for your paintings." Gabriel said slowly as if speaking to a child. Surely he had missed something here.

"Yes." Castiel nodded glad that Gabriel had finally understood.

"And does he buy all these pictures you do?" Gabriel asked cautiously, just what had his little bro got himself involved in now?

"No, he is my muse. Not my benefactor." Castiel replied thinking that Gabriel was obviously stupid not to understand that.

"Muse? You call him your muse?" Gabriel couldn't help the laughter in his voice at that.

"No it is was he has called himself. He likes to use it to annoy me I believe when I phone him." Castiel said contemplating all the times Dean had raised the whole muse inspiration thing. He didn't understand why Dean was always determined to wind him up when they talked.

"Why does he want to annoy you?" Gabriel asked intrigued yet again (you'd think he would have learnt by now to not get intrigued by his brother. No matter what).

"I don't know. But once he has got it out of his system we talk and he gives me an idea for a painting and then I can finally hang up."

"Wait, you just call him get ideas and then hang up? And you don't know why he likes to annoy you?" Gabriel said extremely sarcastically.

"What? It is a perfectly reasonable relationship." Castiel responded defensively. He really didn't want his brother input on this.

"So what kind of things do you and Dean talk about?" Gabriel asked. He wanted to know what the true relationship between his brother and this stranger was and though Cas wouldn't have a clue, if he could describe it to Gabriel he would know.

"Anything, everything. Sometimes our talks are short and sometimes I get him to leave his phone behind his bar so I can listen in while he works." Castiel responded with a slightly wistful voice.

"Okay that Cassie, is creepy." Gabriel replied pointing his lolly at his little brother.

"He said the same. I don't understand why. I need to understand this man so I can stop needing him to paint." Castiel said more to himself than his brother frowning. He had forgotten Gabriel was even there.

"Okay, well Cassie I'm sorry to say that your relationship with Dean isn't that of painter and muse. He's your friend." Gabriel explained as if talking to child. Though talking to Castiel was often like that so he was kinda used to it by now.

"No I don't have any friends." Castiel replied vehemently, he didn't want anyone else in his nice little life thank you very much. It was bad enough that he had to see Gabriel.

"Well it seems like you do now." Gabriel leaned back on the sofa smirking at Cas.

"No I won't accept it. He is just useful for my paintings nothing else." Castiel replied shaking his head and crossing his arms just like a petulant child.

"Uh-hu. Tell me, you ever just talked to guy without painting?" Gabriel inquired oh so innocently.

"No...Not really." Castiel mumbled not looking his brother in the eye.

"Not really?" Gabriel raised both eyebrows and stared Castiel down until he broke.

"Well fine, there was one night when he was telling me about his friends and family, but that was it."

"Yeah thought so." Gabriel said getting up from his sit and launching himself across the room and grabbing Castiel's paint brushes before he could think to react and running towards the door yelling over his shoulder. "You can have these back when you have talked to Dean for half an hour about something other than painting. I'll bring them back when you're done." And with that he closed the door.

Castiel sat there fuming. He was not going to call Dean, Gabriel wouldn't know if he didn't. Suddenly the door opened again and Gabriel stuck his head round.

"Oh and Cassie. I'll know it you don't." and with that he was gone leaving Castiel to drop his head in his hands at the actions of his damn brother.


	10. Chapter 10

3 days after making his 'commission' Dean was in his flat above the bar on a rare night off. He was enjoying a quite beer and watching star wars (the original movies of course), when his phone rang. When he saw the caller ID he frowned.

"Hey Cas. What's up?" He asked, well aware that he only phoned when he wanted some inspiration, yet he hadn't received his painting yet.

"I have told you the answer to that Dean. It is the ceiling." Castiel replied as if he was talking to small child making Dean roll his eyes.

"Yeah okay Cas. What do you want?" Dean asked not really paying much attention to the man on the other end of the phone. Hans Solo had just turned up to save the day.

"I have been reliably informed that it is expected to phone people just to 'talk' not when you want something from them." Castiel said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah and who informed you of this?" Dean asked with amusement in his voice.

"My brother." Came the reply which sounded as if it had been forced out from behind gritted teeth.

"What the one who works in the music shop?" Dean asked somewhat confused. That guy didn't seem like he could make anyone do anything especially Cas.

"He owns it and no.-" Castiel began with a sigh before Dean interrupted him.

"Wait your brother is Alfie?" he asked, finding this highly entertaining though Castiel did not really understand why.

"It is the name he prefers to go buy yes but-" And once again Dean interrupted him. Castiel was starting to get annoyed by this incessant interruptions for no apparent reason.

"Prefers to go by? What's his real name?" Dean asked, well aware of how much Cas would get annoyed with him interrupting, but it was just so much fun to wind the guy up.

"Samandriel now will you please let me finish." Castiel finally snapped at Dean. He was not in the mood for this. Not after Gabriel's little stunt.

"Yeah okay Cas. No need to freak out." Dean said in his chill man tone of voice. Maybe he had gone a bit far.

"As I was saying Gabriel is the one who informed me that the relationship you and I have is not so much as artist and muse as friends and he felt therefore that I should phone you to talk. As a friend…and without a paint brush in my hand." Castiel continued as if Dean had not spoken, though he continued in a calmer voice.

"Okay that's…something." Dean was very confused by this conversation now, but one question crossed his mind. "How did he manage that?"

"He has removed all of my brushes until I have had a 30 minute conversation with you." Came a very grumpy reply causing Dean to laugh long and hard.

"I think I like him already." He finally managed to get out.

"Hump." Castiel huffed and Dean just knew that if he could see him he would have his arms crossed.

"Look it's okay if you phone me to talk or if it's cos you need inspiration. Your my friend Cas, and that's how friends are." He said deciding that he should be nice to the man who he had commissioned to do a painting of Sam. Not that either of them knew that, but still.

"You believe us to be friends Dean?" Castiel asked with shock in his voice. Gabriel couldn't have possibly been right could he? (Yes Cas he could).

"Umm yeah sure….why don't you?" Dean asked, suddenly afraid that he had overstepped some unknown boundary with this guy. And how ever much he may find him odd, he was getting used to having him in his life.

"I don't know. I don't think I have ever had a friend before. At least not one that wasn't related to me." Castiel replied after a pause for some silent contemplation.

"So you good friends with your brothers?" Dean asked jumping on the change of subject as soon as it was offered.

"No they all irritate me greatly. Some more than others." Castiel replied in his emotionless voice.

"Right." Dean didn't really know how to respond to that so he tried to think of more questions he could ask. "So how many brothers do you have?"

"Five."

"Wow. I thought one was bad enough. So Castiel tell me about them." Dean demanded, thinking that this was a perfect topic of conversation and he loved hearing about other peoples families and how they worked.

"Do I have to?" Castiel whined at the thought of having to think about his brothers let alone talk about them. If he was being honest he spent most of his time trying to pretend they didn't exist.

"Yeap it's a rule of friendship, plus I've told you all about mine." Dean said with a smile, settling down on his couch to listen.

"Very well." He said grumpily before continuing. "The oldest is Michael and he is a Conductor just as my father decreed for him to be. Second is Lucifer and he is a concert pianist, not what my father wished for him and as such he and Michael fight constantly. Which I believe is quite amusing in there rehearsals as they are often working together. Next is Raphael. He is a surgeon. Not a normal path in my family but he seems to like it. I don't speak to any off those three they are all very irritating and condescending, claiming they know best. Next is Gabriel, he is a chef and food critic, he is also a prankster and an immature prat a lot of the time. He is a year older than me and we are the only ones so close in age. Then 5 years younger than me is Samandriel, he doesn't really do anything except listen to his music. He loves rock music." And with that Castiel finished.

"Umm… Soo… they all seem fairly artistic." Dean finally got out after Castiel's description which was more a catalogue of his brother's careers.

"Yes, it is a family trait." Castiel replied as if this was a normal thing in a family.

"Okay. So where did that come from? Your parents?" Dean asked trying to get more information about Cas.

"I never really knew my mother and I would prefer not to talk about my father." Castiel replied with an edge in his voice. Dean might not know what had caused it but he could understand it.

"Yeah okay, that's fine." This was followed by silence until Dean swallowed and took a leap and said "I know the feeling."

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked puzzled and Dean inwardly groaned, but he brought it on himself and if he wanted Cas to trust him enough to tell him about his folks then he would have to go first.

"My mum died in a house fire when I was four and Sam was six months old. My dad became an angry alcoholic bastard, to put it politely." Dean said quietly with a deadly serious tone of voice that Castiel had not heard before. He decided then and there that he didn't really want to hear it again. He liked the casual carefree Dean who he usually talked to.

With that thought he said "Let us talk of something else."

"Okay." This was followed by Silence as both men tried to think of a new topic of conversation. "So how's my painting coming along?" Dean finally asked.

"It is doing well. I had to first re-read the description of the boy king in the books so I could do it justice but I started putting paint to canvas this afternoon. I will hopefully have it finished for you by the end of the week, as long as my brother doesn't take all my painting stuff again." Castiel added in a disgruntled voice.

"That's cool." Dean said with a smirk on his lips that Cas was still pissed about Gabriel stealing his paint brushes. "Does he do it often? Steal your stuff?" he asked as intrigued about Gabriel as he was about Dean.

"When we were younger he did it constantly. It became a challenge to find a place I could hide a sketch book where he won't find it and take it away." Castiel replied ruthfully remembering when he was younger and running round trying to find his stuff when Gabriel wanted to drag him out to play.

"The joys of brothers." Dean said with a laugh.

"Yes. Tell me some stories of you and Sam as children Dean." Castiel pleaded as he got a beer out of his fridge and went and stood leaning against his window wall. He loved it when Dean told stories they were so real, and they had something familiar about them but Castiel couldn't put his finger on what.

"Alright…let me thinking….yes I know there was this one time…." And as Castiel listened to Dean telling stories of Sam as he grew up he forgot all about Gabriel stealing his brushes or that he only needed to be on the phone for 30 minutes. And Dean forgot all about watching star wars. Instead they both ended up talking most of the night swapping stories of there not so perfect and yet favourite siblings.

* * *

><p>After an hour Gabriel snuck back into Castiel's studio looking sheepish, prepared to have things thrown at him by his irate brother. Instead what he heard was the rare sound of Castiel laughing and looking around he saw his brother leaning against his glass wall with a beer in one hand and his phone in the other. Gabriel smiled and sneakily put the paint brushes back before silently disappearing and leaving his brother talking to his friend.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all. Just a quick not to thank Animelover5510 for their great review and to thank those who have followed and favoured this story. okay enough from me...**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>4 days after he had stolen his brothers painting supplies and Gabriel was once again making his way to his brother's studio. He stopped by the door and listened before opening it, he didn't want to interrupt any phone conversations after all he thought with a smirk on his face. Once he realised he couldn't hear anything from the other side he proceeded with his usual entrance of banging the door open and slamming it shut.<p>

"Hey Cassie." He yelled into the room, looking towards the stool his brother was usually perched on and finding it empty. Instead on the easel he saw a completed painting, and it was breath taking.

It was of a young man facing forwards with long brown hair and a smile on his face. His eyes portrayed emotions that Gabriel didn't think it was possible to get down on paper. He looked happy and safe yet there was a hurt behind them as well as a wariness. Behind him and blending in with the edges of his clothes so it looked like he had walked out of it was a stone wall, but it wasn't plain, in a circle around the man there was symbols and signs that he didn't understand. It was as if the symbols on the wall were protecting him from reality and he was trying to push his way out of them so he could experience life.

Gabriel stood there with is mouth open, his brother's work was never this good. He should know he had seen it all his life. This was something else, something special had to have come into Castiel's life for him to be able to produce this.

"Hello Gabriel." Said his brother from behind him causing him to jump.

"Hey Cassie." He said quickly coming out of his thoughts and turning to his brother. "So who's this for?" he asked nonchalantly waving at the painting.

"This is the commission I was working on for Dean. I am just waiting for the delivery men to arrive with the cate and I will send it to him." Castiel replied with a small smile on his face as he looked at the painting. He hoped Dean liked it, he himself thought it was as good as the first three he had sent him, though this took more work. The boy king was never a character Castiel had associated with as much as others in the books.

"So this is **the** painting for Dean?" Gabriel asked. He couldn't believe it. Who was this man?

"Yes, I think it should go well with the three he already has." Castiel replied with a smile on his lips as he contemplated the painting in front of him. He had made sure to do it in the same style as the other three so it wouldn't stand out.

"Wait Dean already has three of your paintings?" Gabriel asked his mouth once again dropping open. Castiel didn't mention this before. What else had his brother not shared with him about this man?

"Yes that is how we started talking, he commissioned them for his bar." Castiel answered, not really paying attention to the conversation. He was trying to imagine how his paintings looked in Dean's bar (well maybe, I know an outside the box, left field idea here but, maybe Cas you should go down there and see for yourself? No? Oh well maybe one day hey? If I whisper it enough in your ear I'm sure you will go eventually so stop arguing with me).

"Your paintings are hanging in a bar?" Gabriel asked in disbelief. Who commissioned paintings for a bar? Really who the hell is Dean?

"Yes" Castiel nodded tilting his head seeing if his painting still looked good from this angle bringing Gabriel's attention back to the man in the picture, wondering if maybe this was Dean.

"So who's the guy?" he asked trying really hard not to sound too interested in his brother's answer. Though truth be told if this was Dean he thought Cassie would be rather disappointed, he wasn't really his little bro's type (wow shocker).

"He is the boy king" Castiel answered turning to his brother wondering why he was so interested, and then rolling his eyes when Gabriel carried on looking at him with a blank face. "From the Supernatural books? You really should read them Gabriel."

"Yeah okay. I'll wait for it to come out on film thanks." Gabriel replied with relief that the guy was just a fictional character. Not his brothers new…something, hmm he really needed to find out just what that something was.

"Fine. What are you doing here?" Castiel asked with a shake of his head and sitting on his stool turning to his brother with a look that said that he would prefer it if he wasn't, there that is.

"Just wondered how your conversation went with Dean the other night." Shrugged Gabriel looking slyly at Castiel and raising his eyebrows up and down quickly, trying to insinuate more to get Castiel riled up and he would become more unguarded.

"Well considering my brushes had been returned when I turned round I'm sure you already know the answer to that." Castiel responded with dry humour in his voice refusing to rise to his brother.

"Yeah okay guilty." Gabriel said rolling his eyes, but he wasn't giving up with trying to find out more about Dean and Cas. "I would have made a noise, but I didn't want to interrupt you talking to your friend." He put heavy emphasis on the last word.

"Hmm." Was all the response he got as Castiel smirked at him and casually crossed his arms. When he was in the right mood he did rather enjoy crossing words with his brother.

"So what you doing once the painting is gone?" Gabriel asked, hoping for once that his brother wanted to stay in. After the painting left Castiel's studio he had somewhere to go. Not that he had that plan before he had come here, but he wanted to meet the man who could help Castiel find this side of himself and produce such amazing work. It was obvious from his work that despite what Castiel may believe Dean was much more than a friend or muse to him and Gabriel wanted to make sure his little brother wasn't about to get hurt in this relationship, at least that what he told himself. And it was defiantly **not **because he wanted to meddle in Cas' life at all (no of course not Gabriel, you are the soul of a good protective brother…or maybe not).

"I will be starting another one and no Gabriel I am not going out drinking with you." Castiel replied, though in truth as soon as the painting left he would be calling Dean, hoping to hear his reaction when he saw the boy king for the first time, and maybe hang out behind the bar. He had missed the chatter of the staff throughout his last week of self-imposed isolation.

"Okay fine. When they come for the picture I will be on my way. Okay bro?" Gabriel said in voice that just oozes the suggestion of him smiling manically and rubbing his hands together in glee.

"It's a painting Gabriel not a picture and I would appreciate you leaving as soon as possible." Castiel replied with complete sincerity turning to look out of his glass wall. He had thought he had heard a van pull up.

"Wow way to show the love bro." Gabriel replied sarcastically.

Castiel just looked at his brother with his eyebrows raised but before he could answer that comment there was a knock at the door signalling the arrival of the delivery men.

Once the painting was boxed and the delivery men left Gabriel beat a hasty retreat, hoping that he would be able to follow them to find the mysterious Dean. And Castiel pulls his out phone so he can talk to his friend.


	12. Chapter 12

**hello my lovelies. just want to thanks to those who have faved and followed this story since my last update. how you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: i don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>Dean was standing by the bar talking to Ellen waiting for another Thursday night to begin when his phone rang. Pulling it out and seeing who was on caller ID made a smile form on his face.<p>

"Hey Cas." He said as he answered it moving away from Ellen, though she picked up on his greeting and smile.

"Hello Dean." Came the usual stoic reply.

"So why you calling?" Dean asked, he was not going to ask what's up as he usually did on the phone. A guy can only take soo many ceiling jokes.

"I wanted to let you know that I have finished your commission." Castiel said, sounding bored, as if he wasn't really interested in this conversation (the truth was in fact the opposite).

"Cool. So when am I getting it?" Dean asked, hoping it would be tonight. He really wanted to see how Cas had portrayed his brother, though preferably when Sam wasn't there he thought when he turned to see his brother and Jess walk through the door of his bar.

"It should be with you soon." Castiel replied, hoping Dean would let him listen in to him when received it.

"Okay great. Look Cas I have to go my brother has just arrived and I … well…" Dean trailed off as he couldn't really think of a good reason that he should hang up but he didn't want his brother to know he was talking to Cas and he didn't want him there for the arrival of Cas' painting.

"I understand Dean. You go talk to your brother. Why don't you leave me behind the bar like last time? I am need of some inspiration and I feel I might get it from your interactions with Sam." Came Castiel's reasonable response that Dean couldn't really think of a reason to say no to.

With that thought he sighed and said "yeah sure just hang on." And he turned his phone on to speaker and put it on the back bar hoping that no one caught the movement. Ellen did of course. (I did say she knew everything right? Well you might as well add she saw just as much to that). She made her way over to stand by the phone.

"Hello Cas." She said quietly not wanting anyone to know.

"Hello Ellen." Came a rather amicable reply that she was not expecting.

"So what you doing here this evening?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see." Came the reply. She could just imagine the man on the other end of the phone smirking and knew she would get nothing else out of him so with a shake of her head she walked away, to speak to the Winchester brothers.

Dean was just talking to his brother, trying to think of a way to get him out of his bar when a delivery man walked up to Ellen and asked for a Dean Winchester.

"I'm here." He said turning round to sign for the crate the man had with him. As he was doing so he didn't notice the blond guy who slid into the bar behind the delivery man watching him closely before making his way to a stool at the bar and ordering a beer.

Once the delivery man left Dean tried to take the crate to the backroom to open it but Bobby was already standing next to him with a crow bar. Dean knew he might as well just give up now and accept that this was happening. So pulled the crate onto his brothers table and taking a deep breath pulled the lid off.

"Is that?-" Sam was the first to speak as he looked into the crate Dean had just opened.

"Yeah Sammy it is." Dean replied cutting him off before he could say any names and pulling the picture from the crate with gentle hands. He looked at the painting who could be none other than a younger version of his brother. It was stunning, the accuracy of Castiel's work making him speechless.

"Wow that's-" Sam tried to speak but couldn't think of a word to describe the painting, or that his brother had had it done.

"Awesome I know." Dean said with a smirk, he was so glad that he got Cas to do this picture. The set for the bar was complete now.

"How?" Sam asked confused. He had no idea that his brother had become friends with the artist. In fact Sam was very much in the belief that Dean should stay well away from a guy who knew what he looked like without a photo or meeting.

"I have my secrets and you have yours Sammy." Dean replied with a wink before turning back to the painting, thinking where he was going to put it.

"Is that another painting? What's it called?" Jess asked innocently as she walked up to the brothers, not having seen the front of it yet.

"The Boy King." Dean replied, not really thinking about this conversation until it was too late, he turned and watched in slow motion as Jess' hand slowly came out to tilt the painting in her direction.

"Oh cool let me have a look." Jess smiled at Dean wondering why he was looking at her with such fear in his eyes. That was until she turned the picture and saw the image. It was without a doubt Sam as he looked when she had first met him. "Wow that s amazing." She whispered, stunned by the image in front of her eyes.

"Yeah it is, thought it could go down by the pool table with the righteous man. Wanta help me hang it Sam?" Dean said quickly, wanting to separate his brother from his fiancée while she processed what she had just seen. He tuned with the picture but not before catching Ellen's eye and asking her silently to deal with Jess.

"Yeah sure." Sam replied, completely oblivious to everything else that was happening around him. The brothers walked off to hang the painting leaving Jess standing there with her mouth open. She went over to the bar and sat on a stool and tried to work it out.

"That's The Boy King but…" she mumbled to herself.

"Yes" Ellen replied, wiping down the bar in front of Jess and making sure she was speaking clearly, and loud enough to be heard on say a speaker phone (just for example).

"What?" Jess asked her, very confused now.

"The answer to what you thinking is yes. Sam was and is the inspiration behind the boy king" Ellen continued in her clear voice.

"But that means…" Jess said with wide eyes as she started to connect the dots.

"Yes." Ellen said again, hoping that someone else would see what she did when she looked at Dean Winchester.

"They know Carver Edmond." Jess finished with awe in her voice causing Ellen to roll her eyes. Was everyone around Dean stupid? It had taken her all of an afternoon listening to him telling stories of Sam for her to work out who he was. She had read the books and he spoke as he wrote when telling stories.

"Oh yes, I believe Dean knows him very well. Though don't speak of this to Sam. He isn't aware." She finally said, trying to give hints that either Jess or Cas would get (oh yes she hadn't forgotten that Cas was listening in on the conversation) and though it seemed as if they went completely by Jess she thought that Cas would probably have caught on.

"How can he not be?" jess asked concentrating on the Sam part of Ellen's sentence.

"Because he has never read the books." Ellen replied with exasperation, walking away from Jess to serve the guy sitting at the other end of the bar.

* * *

><p>Castiel sat in his studio on his stool with his mouth open as he processed all that Ellen had said, and not said.<p>

He thought about how she said Dean knew carver Edmond. He thought about the stories Dean had told him and how the way he spoke felt familiar. Of course it did it was the same as the way his favourite author wrote. Dean Winchester was Carver Edmond. And he has based the boy king on Sam. He then remembered Dean saying his mother had died in a house fire and he wondered if the flaming angel in the books was based on that. He wondered if his painting of those two people were accurate, though it seemed from what he had heard then his painting of Sam was. And finally he wondered who the righteous man was based on. He had always been his favourite fictional character and now it seems he could possibly be real. A man like that and Cas would even consider leaving his studio to meet **him**. Shaking his head of thoughts of fictional characters he went back to listening to the conversation happening in the bar. At one point he could have sworn he heard Gabriel's voice but it couldn't be. The roadhouse was not somewhere Gabriel was ever likely to go.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my lovelies. just want to say thanks to nerdchick394 for their great review. anyway heres the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. **

* * *

><p>Gabriel sat on the stool with his bottle of beer watching Dean Winchester sign for his brothers painting. Looking at him Gabriel had to approve. He was defiantly his brother's type, in the looks department at least. He sat there watching out of the corner of his eye as Dean took out the painting and he watched his response. He was glad to see that Dean seemed to appreciate the art work to the appropriate degree and as Dean went off with some tall guy who looked rather familiar he looked round at the bar, spotting the other paintings and strangely enough an open phone on the back of the bar which caused him to smirk. He ordered another beer and then he walked over to look at the paintings which were in his opinion some of the best work his brother had ever done. And when he was directly opposite the phone he spoke nice and loudly so if Castiel was on the other end he would hear him. With that done he smirked and walked to the pool table to look at the paintings down there.<p>

When he got there he almost spat his beer all over the floor. Damn those paintings were good, but the true question he wanted answering was how the hell did Cassie know what Dean Winchester looked like without meeting the guy. He stood there his head swivelling between the painting and man, it was then that he realised that the new painting was of the tall guy next to Dean, yet Cassie had said it was someone out of those books he likes so much. At that thought Gabriel groaned. He hated reading but it seemed like he would be spending his weekend doing just that. He really didn't like mysteries. With that thought he pulled out his phone to see if he could download the Supernatural series and finished his beer. That done he walked out the bar as unobtrusively as he had appeared.

* * *

><p>Sam returned from putting the new painting up and sat sown next to Jess at the bar, taking the beer Ellen offered before she walked away.<p>

"You alright honey?" Jess asked. He didn't seem quite right. Sam downed half his bottle in one go and looked round the bar to see where Dean was at. He saw him over the other side of the room talking to chuck and Jason and he knew he was going to be gone a while. Even so he lowered his voice, not wanting anyone to overhear what he had to say.

"I'm worried about Dean." He finally said.

"Why? Is it because he got that artist to do a picture of you?" Jess asked. She wasn't sure what else it could be.

"No, at least not completely that. I'm still not sure about the guy but no. I'm more worried about where Dean got the money from to pay for the picture. I mean I know the bar isn't making enough for him be able to afford to commission a painting. Not mention where he got the money to buy the bar in the first place. For years he has always had the money that I needed but we didn't have it. I don't know where it comes from Jess and I'm worried. I thought that when he brought this place and moved then he would stop whatever it was he did and go straight, but he keeps buying things so I know he still has the money coming in. why can't he stop breaking the law? Doesn't he realise that he doesn't need to anymore? You and I don't need money and if he was a bit more frugal he would have all he needed from this place. I just don't understand." And with that Sam lowered his head into his hands and pushing them through his hair in frustration (oh Sam bless you. Don't worry you'll understand soon enough).

"What are you talking about Sam? I thought your father sent you the money you needed in college." Jess said confused. Sam never really talked about his parents, the only one he ever really mentioned was Dean.

"Yeah right. Dad can barely afford the bottle of whiskey he drinks every day." Sam responded sarcastically before continuing. "No the money came from Dean. Hell everything came from Dean. He basically raised me after our mum died. He was the one that made sure I was feed and clothed. He tucked me into bed at night and he was the one who took me to school and picked me up. He was more a parent to me than our dad ever was. He's looked after me all my life, I think it's time for me to do the same for him."

"Wait what are you going to do?" Jess asked somewhat fearful of what her future husbands actions would have on his relationship with his brother.  
>"I don't know. But he needs to stop with the illegal stuff." Sam responded frustrated with Dean.<p>

"Okay well let's go sit at a table and talk about it okay?" Jess said reasonably hoping that she could persuade Sam not to do anything drastic.

"Sure." Sam replied with a tired voice getting up and following Jess to the back of the bar.

As they walk away Castiel lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and tried to think of what to do with this new information. He did not believe that Dean was doing anything illegal despites his brothers' arguments, he thought it more likely that the money came from the books. But how could he tell that to Sam. After all he didn't know Cas and Cas really didn't want to have to go through all the rigmarole of persuading someone else that he was trustworthy. As he was pondering this he heard somewhat past the phone. Someone whose voice he recognised.

"Ellen." He hissed.

Ellen was walking behind the bar putting away some glasses and singing softly to herself when she heard Cas hiss her name. It made her stop in her tracks, Cas never started their conversations, or ever really wanted to talk. Something wasn't right.

"Hey Cas. How's things?" she asked trying to be as casual as possible.

"I know you know how Dean gets his money. Sam is under the belief that it is from illegal means and I fear he will at best approach Dean about it and at worst inform the police. You need to stop him." Castiel replied. He didn't have time for social niceties and all that, he needed to help Dean.

"Okay leave it with me." Ellen replied straightening away from the bar and walking towards Sam's table and sitting down next to him without so much as a by your leave.

"Okay you listen to me Samuel Winchester. You brother is not nor has he ever been involved with anything illegal." She said not beating around the bush.

"What?" Sam spluttered not sure how to react to this.

"Did you ever truly question the name of this bar? Or the four paintings Dean had done?" Ellen said ignoring Sam's splutter.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked very confused now.

"Everything. Read the damn books Sam." And with that she got up and walked away leaving a very puzzled Sam with his mouth open behind her.

Ellen walked back behind the bar and as she walked past Dean's phone she whispered "It's done." Before turning to the customers she had.

In his studio Castiel relaxed when he heard Ellen's words. He may not truly know the woman but he did know she had Dean's best interests at heart. The problem was dealt with now he could relax, and with that thought and a smile he picked up his paint brush. He had the perfect idea of a painting.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Guys. I would like to Thank Animmelover5510 for their lovely review. Anyway on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>At the end of the night Dean sends everyone home and picks up his phone from the back bar with some trepidation. He had no idea of what conversations had been going on within its vicinity and he had no idea of what Cas now knew (he knows lots Dean, but not all. You know if that's helpful).<p>

"Hey Cas, you still there?" He asked not sure if he wants to know the answer or not. He hopes Cas knows nothing.

"Yes Dean I am here." Came Castiel's reply in his usual emotionless voice.

"Okay cool. So um thanks for the painting it was great." Dean said somewhat awkwardly as he had no idea what the other man was thinking.

"You are welcome. Did the other like it as well?" Castiel replied with an innocent voice and a smirk on his face. He knew the answer to that question but it was obvious that Dean was keeping his career choice a secret and Castiel wouldn't be the one to break it (not yet anyway).

"Yeah they all thought it was great. But I'm sure you knew that, you were behind the bar after all." Dean replied with a smile at the thought that though Cas was there he was oblivious of anything that went on that didn't relate to him getting ideas for painting.

"I wasn't listening. I was painting." Castiel replied completely seriously. Proving Dean previous thought.

"Cool. So you want to talk or are you going back to painting?" Dean asked grabbing himself a beer and sitting in one of the booths.

"I am capable of doing both Dean." Castiel replied dryly adding some more colours to the canvas in front of him.

"Sure but you don't." Dean replied with laughter in his voice at the idea.

"Normally I would agree. But it seems you are the exception to the rule." Castiel said not completely with the conversation but enough so he can follow it.

"What? Are you painting now?" Dean asked, he was shocked by Cas' response.

"Yes." Castiel said smiling at the shock in Dean Winchesters voice. He liked it that he could shock the man.

"Okay so do you want me to go-" Dean started to say reluctantly. He really didn't want to.

"No" Castiel snapped in reply, his voice holding anger at Dean for such a suggestion.

"Okay, okay I'll stay." Dean said in a placating voice with a smile on his lips.

"Thank you." Castiel responded grumpily as if he didn't really want to say it but felt he should.

"So what do you want me to talk about?" Dean asks leaning back in his seat and settling in for a night of telling stories. Before Castiel could think of an answer though he hears the door of Deans bar open and he hears a cough.

Sam walks into the closed bar and looks around for his brother. He finally spots him in one of the back booths on the phone. Though who he could be talking to at this time of night was anyone guess (not ours cos we already know), not that Sam cared that much he needed to speak to Dean. Sam coughs to get his attention.

Dean looks up at his brother trying to decipher the look on his face and realises that Sam has come to have **the** talk. The one about money that they haven't had in the last 10 years.

"Hey Cas? My brothers just arrived and I think he needs to talk to me so can I call you back?" Dean says into his phone not taking his eyes off his brother.

"Of course Dean." Castiel replied hanging up his phone. He thought he knew exactly what Sam wanted to discuss with Dean, not that he was going to say anything.

Dean looked down at his phone when Cas had hung up. At least he kinda said bye first this time. It was defiantly progress. And he was stalling. With that thought he turned to his brother.

"Hey Sam. I thought you and Jess left ages ago. What brings you back?" he asked with a cheerful voice, pretending he had no idea of what Sam wanted. Maybe if he could put him off he would forget all about it (wishful thinking Dean).

"We did but I thought I would like to talk to you and I couldn't seem to reach you on the phone." Sam said pointedly, he had been trying to contact his brother for the last hour, only getting the busy signal every time he rang. At least he now knew why, what intrigued him (not enough to get him of topic but defiantly something for later) was the fact that his brother blushed slightly at that. Umm may this Cas is his new girlfriend? (close but no cigar Sammy) Anyway back on topic. "So I thought I would come round."

"Okay so what do you want to talk about?" Dean asked gesturing for Sam to take a seat as he got up to get his brother a beer.

"Well tonight Jess decided to go to bed early." Sam said raising his voice watching his brother walk to the bar.

"Okay." Dean replied. He was confused. What had that to do with anything? With a puzzled look he sat back down handing his brother his beer.

"Don't you want to know what I did?" Sam asked with the raise of an eyebrow taking the beer. It sounded like a trap to Dean but he couldn't think of any way to get out of it so he said.

"Um yeah sure, what did you do Sammy?"

"I read." Sam replied throwing the first book of the Supernatural series on the table in front of his brother. Dean stared down at the book not touching it and took a swig of his beer.

"So what did you think?" Dean finally asked trying to smile like he didn't care about the answer.

"I think my brother is a lying jerk." Sam replied leaning back in the booth and drinking his beer.

"Better than being a self-righteous bitch." Dean replied with a smirk causing Sam to groan and put his hand other his eyes.

"You knew?" he asked timidly looking out from between his fingers at his older brother who was openly laughing now.

"Course I did. I raised you. You can't kept anything from me." Dean replied with another smirk.

"Sorry Dean. I didn't want to think that was how you were getting the money but I couldn't think of any other way you could be getting it." Sam said nervously peeling of the label from his beer bottle. He sounded just like he had when he was little and he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have, and Dean remembered why he could never punish his brother.

"I know. I found it quite amusing for the first few years." He smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. It was time for all the truth to come out now so he continued. "Until that was that you stopped taking the money."

"Hey if I'd known you got it writing chick-lit I would have-" Sam replied defensively before Dean interrupted him.

"Not chick-lit Sammy, fantasy." He growled at his brother. He did not write chick-lit thank you very much.

"Yeah right whatever you say Dean, but don't forget I've read them now." Sam replied back folding his arms and smirking at his brother who just glowered at him.

"Only the first one." Dean finally mumbled when he saw his brother wasn't going to back down.

"Is that where the money came from?" Sam asked suddenly serious. He had lots of questions for his brother, but this was the one that stuck in his head the most.

"What money?" Dean asked. There had been a lot of it over the years.

"My inheritance that helped me set up my practise." Sam replied.

"I might have made the sum a bit more than it actually was." Dean answered looking down at the table and drawing circles with the condensation from his bottle.

"By how much?" Sam asked warily. That money had always seemed somewhat suspect to him but the paper work was all legit.

"80-90%?"Dean said in a questioning tone.

"Bloody hell Dean." Sam exploded. That was a hell of a lot of money his brother had given him. How much did he actually have left for himself?

"Listen Sam, I have more than enough moolah for the both of us for the rest of our lives. And now Ash is insisting on investing it or something, anyway he claims he can make me even more sooo, there really is no need to worrying about money again." Dean explained, knowing his brother wasn't pissed at him for giving him the money but that he thought he had given him all of it.

"Why did you buy a bar if you don't need the money?" Sam asked confused with his brother.

"I may not need the money but I do need the company," Dean said then smiled as he added "and the inspiration."

"So you got your inspiration for your new book from here?" Sam asked waving his hand around the bar as if he couldn't quite figure it out. From what he had read in the first book, this wasn't really the place to get inspiration for the Supernatural series.

"Yeah something like that." Dean said softly, thinking back to the day Castiel unintentionally gave him his latest plot idea.

"Cool okay well I'd better go. Oh hope you don't mind but I have to tell Jess about your pen name okay? You know it's just we don't have secrets." Sam said seeing his brother had a faraway look in his eyes and guessing that he wanted to do some writing or something.

"It's fine Sam. Night." Dean replied as his brother stood. He was itching to get back to his phone call with Cas.

"Night Dean." Sam responded but he was pretty sure his brother didn't hear him as while he was going out the door he heard his brother say "hey Cas sorry about that you know what brothers are like." This caused him raise his eyebrows and wonder once again just who Cas was. Maybe he would ask Ellen? She did seem to know everything. (See even Sam has realised this now).


	15. Chapter 15

**Goodmorning/afternoon/evening (depending on your time-zone). First I would like to thank Ren (Guest ) for their review. Glad your enjoying the story. Second I would like to thank all those who have followed and faved this tale since my last update. also just to let you know i have updated the previuos chapter as when i was reading through it again i noticed things which were highlighted that shouldn't have been. Anyroad on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>The Tuesday following the Thursday before (hmm, don't you just love Tuesdays?) Gabriel once again walked into The Roadhouse, though this time he looked a little worse for wear. (But then wouldn't you if you had spent the last four days mainlining coffee and reading the millions of books in the Supernatural series? No? Oh well. Obviously Gabriel does not have our stamina when it comes to reading. I did mention he didn't like doing it right?). Anyway back to the story (the fun is about to begin, she's says rubbing her hands together with glee and maniacal laughter).<br>Anyway, as I was saying Gabriel walked up to the bar and flopped onto a stool, resting his head in his hands. He probably should have stayed at home and gone to bed tonight and come here tomorrow, but he was still confused about this whole thing. Okay so he had read the books, got the reference for the bars name and had worked out who was who in the paintings, with relation to the books at any rate. What he didn't yet know was what the relation between the mysterious writer and Dean was? There was one that much was obvious. After all know no one could describe someone with that precision without meeting them. On a side note it made him very proud that his brother could take that written description and turn them into accurate paintings. But that still didn't help him solve the mystery that was Dean and Castiel. Nor did it help the worry he felt that maybe Dean wasn't just Castiel's muse, maybe he was also this Carver Edmund's, and if he was he may well be in a relationship with him. Which lets be honest would completely screw over Gabriel's meddlesome plans. not that he admited this to himself of course. He was still firming in the belief that he was doing this to look out for his little brother (don't you just love how everyone in this tale seems to spend most of their time deceiving themselves? I think its kinda sweet. Not that I'm bias at all. Oh and don't worry, Gabriel won't be under such misconception for long, he is Gabriel after all.)  
>So anyway as Gabriel was sitting there when he saw a barmaid approach him. She was older than he would expect but she looked kind. She looked like a mother. He racked his brains from his last visit to see if he could place who she was and how she fitted in with Dean. He remembered her serving him and he remembered her with Dean. And then it hit him. He vaguely remembered her standing at the back of the bar to all intents and purposes talking to herself. And he knew. She knew about Castiel and Dean. All he had to do was figure out how to get her to talk.<br>Ellen was serving a customer when she noticed the man come in and flop onto a bar stool as if he hadn't slept all weekend. She kept up her usual banterful conversation with the customer she was serving but she kept an eye on the man.  
>As she was walking down the bar to him he looked up and she recognised him instantly. He was here on Thursday night. And when he arrived he couldn't take his eyes off of Dean. What did he want with him? She wondered. She would have first assumed that he was interested in him sexually but she remembered the look in his eyes, it wasn't one of lust but calculation (see told you, Ellen sees everything too). Just who was this man? She decided it was time to find out, so putting on her best barmaid smile she walked over to the blond guy and asked "What can I get you?"<br>Gabriel saw the smile on her face and decided to see if he could rival it with one of his own. "I'll have a beer please." He replied in answer to her question.  
>"So haven't seen you around before, you new to the area?" Ellen asked while getting his beer.<br>"Na, I've lived here for years. Own a restaurant in town. I heard that this place was good for a quite beer and relaxing atmosphere and thought I'd give it try." Gabriel replied with an open expression on his face. The one he uses when he is talking to his customers.  
>"Well I hope we live up to your expectations." Ellen said with answering expression on her face. She was in the service industry too and had been for longer than this man.<br>"You certainly are so far." He replied with a smirk, she was good. While taking a sip of his beer he pretended to look round the bar for the first time and noticed the paintings. "Cool artwork." he said pointing at them.  
>Ellen smiled. She loved jousting with words, it was why she did her job. "Yeah, a local artist painted them." was all she said in reply.<br>Gabriel considered continuing the game but thought it was time to come clean. "Yeah I know, Castiel's my brother." with that said he watched the woman carefully, not that she gave anything away.  
>Ellen looked at the man in front of her, Castiel's brother. So that was why he was so interested in Dean. He must have discovered the whole inspiration thing too. The question was what did he think about it? "Lets start this again shall we?" she said with a smile and holding her hand out to the man "I'm Ellen Singer. A very good friend of Dean Winchester."<br>Gabriel looked down at the hand and raised his eyebrows at the slight emphasis Ellen put on the word very. He had a feeling that was not a woman to mess with. "Gabriel Novak, favourite brother to Castiel." he replied taking her hand and putting the same emphasis on the word favourite. Making her smile.  
>"Okay. So why are you here Gabriel?" She said leaning against the bar.<br>"I want to know who Dean is." he replied taking a sip of his beer.  
>"why?"<br>"because I want to know what his relationship to my brother is" Gabriel paused at this but decided that if he wanted to get anything out of Ellen he would need to continue. "And what it could be."  
>"that's a very good question." Ellen replied. Pondering the relationship between Dean and Castiel.<br>"Isn't it?" Gabriel said with a sincere smile and a raise of his eyebrows.  
>"They're friends for now. That's all I can really tell you about that." Ellen spoke with finality, deciding that was all she was willing to tell him, for now.<br>"Okay. Tell me about Deans relationship with Carver Edmund then?" Gabriel asked, accepting her decree on the previous subject.  
>"What?" Ellen asked suspiciously, what did that have to do with anything?<br>"Come on." Gabriel said in exasperation, really who did she think she was talking to? "This is Dean's bar. I've seen the similarities between the painting and him and I've read the books." he continued waving his arm in the general direction of the pool table. "You can't tell me that nothing is going on there cos I ain't gonna believe you sister." he finished hotly starring her down.  
>This rant from Gabriel made Ellen smile. One thing became very clear in her mind. "You've never spoken to Dean I take it."<br>"what do you mean?" Gabriel asked. Now he was just confused.  
>At this Ellen thought. She knew that Castiel was good for Dean and she was starting to believe that their relationship could be a lot more than it currently was. She wasn't stupid. She saw how his eyes lit up when his phone rang and how his voice changed when he said Cas' name. She just didn't know if Dean realised he had a crush on the friend he had never met. She also didn't know how Cas felt, though considering his brother was sitting in front of her asking the same questions that had gone through her own head she was getting a pretty good idea. With that thought she decided it would do Dean good if he had a chance at a relationship with Castiel, so smiling at Gabriel she leaned forwards as if to impart top secret information. Gabriel catching on (and loving the subterfuge) leaned in as well to hear what she had to say.<br>"Your right Dean does have a relationship with Carver Edmund, in fact you could say they are the closest two people could ever be." With that she paused, watching the slight fall of Gabriel's face before smirking and continuing "You see Gabriel Dean is Carver Edmund." and with that she leaned back raising her eyebrows at the man who suddenly had the biggest smile on his face and a definite glint of mischief in his eyes, which started to make her question if she had just made the right choice (to late to back out now Ellen, oh and just so you know, you really have).  
>"Ohh that is soo good." was all Gabriel said in reply, already thinking of the ways he could meddle with Castiel and Dean. (told you he wanted to meddle didn't I?)<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Sam walked into The Roadhouse on Tuesday night, knowing Dean had it off, in the hopes of talking to Ellen. He saw her straight away talking to a blond man so he made his way over. Just as he approached he heard the man say "Ohh that is soo good" and he mentally got the image of him in a witches hat cackling over a cauldron. Shaking the thought from his head he said "hey Ellen you got a moment?"

"Of course Sam what can I do for you?" She asked looking up from Gabriel.

"Um, any chance we can talk privately?" he asked still wary of the short blond man. Before Ellen could respond Gabriel butted in.

"Oh don't mind me, I promise I wouldn't listen, I have soo much plotting to do." he said with a smirk and a wink. Now he had read the books he knew that this was the righteous man's little bro. He wondered if that was true in real life as well and if it was... hmm maybe he could get him to help (cue yet more imaginary maniacal laughter and hand rubbing from Gabriel).

Sam looked at the man as if he thought he was crazy (yeah okay Sam really did think he was crazy but still, its Gabriel.) while Ellen watched. She had a pretty good idea of what was going through Gabriel's head and or-though she personally wouldn't get involved, (that wasn't her thing she watched, suggested and manipulated but never directly interfered) she decided that these two should probably met.

"Sam this is Gabriel, Gabriel this is Dean's younger brother Sam." she said smiling.

"Okay, um hi?" Sam said wondering why the hell Ellen was introducing them.

"Hello Sammy." Gabriel replied with a smirk causing Sam to give him one of his patented bitchfaces.

"its Sam, not Sammy." he growled at the man. Gabriel on the other hand was not perturbed by this response and instead thought that he could have great fun winding up this giant of a man.

"okay Samantha, what ever you say. I'm just going to sit here and think. You carry on with whatever it is you were doing." he replied innocently and turned his back on Ellen and Sam.

Sam couldn't believe what had just happened. No one called him Samantha, well except maybe Dean on the very odd occasion, but still who the hell did that guy think he was? Shaking his head of thoughts of Gabriel and deciding to go for the mature option of ignoring the guy he turned to Ellen and in low voice asked. "do you know who Cas is?"

At that Gabriel's ears perked up (figuratively not literally, though it would be fun if he could do that). But before he could answer Ellen did for him, though not at all descriptively in his opinion.

"Yes. Why?" Ellen asked Sam. She knew that Gabriel was listening and that he wanted to butt in but she thought she should handle this bit.

"well I was wondering if she was Dean's new girlfriend?" Sam asKed somewhat bashfully. He really shouldn't be asking his brothers staff about his brothers love life. But this was Ellen right? He could ask her right? (Yes Sammy its fine to ask Ellen.)

Before Ellen could reply to that Gabriel bust out laughing and turned to the man standing next to him saying "Cas isn't girl Samuel."

"what do you mean Cas isn't a girl? How the hell would you know?" Sam asked frustrated with this crazy man.

"Oh I don't know, maybe cos Cas is my brother and has been his whole life. So I think I'm in a good position to say that Cas is a boy." Gabriel replied smiling up at Sam. This was soo much fun.

"But... that makes no sense." Sam said very confused again. (poor Sammy, just when he thinks he's found out everything something else comes along. he does seem to spend a lot of his time confused doesn't he?)

"Why?" Gabriel challenged.

"Well Dean's not gay?" Sam meant to say it like a statement and instead it came out as more of a question.

"So? You ever heard of bisexual Sammy?" Gabriel replied, getting annoyed with Sam now. Did he think there was something wrong with Dean liking his brother?

"Well yeah... okay he maybe...but really?" he asked turning to Ellen who just looked at him as if to say 'du, You only just figured that out.'

"Really?" he replied looking next at Gabriel who just shrugged and said. "I hope so, for my little bros sake if nothing else. But after spending the weekend reading a certain series of books I think its safe to say that yeah, bisexual is good fit for your bro."

"What? How the hell did you get that from the books?" Sam asked still very confused.

"hello have you read them?" Gabriel asked incredulously, really couldn't this guy see it?

"Well the first couple sure but..." Sam replied and then trailed of as he saw Gabriel roll his eyes at that.

"So the angel hasn't appeared yet right?" Gabriel asked, with a sigh of patience.

"Hu what angel?" Sam asked.

"okay, Sammy. Go read the books involving the righteous man and his angel and then try to tell me your brother ain't bi." Gabriel said with a stern voice as if he was talking to a child.

"righteous man and** his** angel?" Sam still couldn't get his head around any of this.

"hell yeah." Gabriel said, probably a bit louder than he should causing the customers in the bar to turn and look at him, causing him to give them all a little wave.

"Okay I'll ask again what angel?" Sam asked turning to Ellen and ignoring the man beside him.

Leaning towards Sam Ellen pointed at the painting on the wall of heavens warrior and said "That one."

"Wait that's an angel?" Sam couldn't see it, it was mainly just some eyes right? (How little you know my dear boy.)

Ellen shrugged "Dean can't seem to find the right person to fit into his idea of his angel. All he knows is that he's male and has blue eyes."

"well that describes my brother, in fact he used his own eyes in that painting." Gabriel said returning to the conversation.

"Wait what?! Your brother painted that?" Sam asked. How may more shocks was he going to get today? (Not that many I promise Sam.)

"Yeah. He painted them all." Gabriel said with a shrug as if this was normal.

"But what?! Cas is the artist?!" Sam still couldn't quite believe this.

"Yeah Cas short for Casitel?" Gabriel replied slowly, really just how dumb was this guy?

And with that Sam dropped his head on the bar. His brother was infatuated with a man who Sam really didn't want him to be around, the guy was creepy.

"He did the paintings from the descriptions in the book Sam. Your brother is a damn good writer and Castiel is one hell of an artist, put the two together and those paintings are what you get." Ellen said knowing what was going through Sam's head. At this he looked up and around at the paintings seeing them in a different light. His eyes lingered on the flaming angel as he realised what Ellen had just told him

"So that means...that's my mum?" he said in an awed voiced.

"Yes." Ellen replied, putting her hand on his arm in comfort. Sam had never had any pictures of his mum. All the photos had burnt with the house, but now he could see her through Dean and Castiel's eyes. And it was breathtaking. Looking at the painting he realised what Ellen was trying to tell him. That Dean and Castiel were the perfect fit.

"Okay." he said nodding and standing straighter turning to Gabriel. "I think we should try to get our brothers together."

"oh I couldn't agree more, though they should probably met before we try to get them into bed." Gabriel replied sweetly with a smile.

At this Ellen interrupted. There was something she needed to know before she walked off and left these two to their plotting. "Gabriel have you got a picture of Castiel?" She wanted to make sure that they weren't making a mistake here. (your really not!)

"Sure." He pulled out a tattered and slightly faded picture of seven men from his wallet. "That's Cassie." he said pointing to the man with black hair that was all over the place, looking as if he had just got out of bed, and the brightest blues eyes she had ever seen that matched the tie that was hanging crookedly around his neck, to finish the look he was wearing a beige trench coat. "Yeah he'll do" she nodded and handed the photo to Sam.

Sam saw the scruffy man and saw the eyes that were in the painting across from the bar. The painting that Dean would stare at when he thought no one was looking, yeah he'll defiantly do for Dean. Then what Gabriel said registered in his brain and he looked up yet again puzzled.

"Wait they've never met?" and with Gabriel and Ellen proceeded to tell him of the current status of his brother relationship.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my lovelies. I seem to be on a roll today. Anyway Thank you to those how have followed and favoured. It really does make me want to write more (though this story is just flowing at the moment, so long may that continue). Anyway on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>Unaware of the plotting and planing that was going on below his feet Dean Winchester sat back in his writing chair, pleased with what he had accomplished that day. The latest Supernatural book was coming along nicely, and if he had started to add more description to the angel (like the sound of his deep gravelly voice, for example) he didn't really notice. The words just seemed to fill the page. (And no he wasn't stupid, just very stubborn. Refusing to admit even to himself where the ideas came from).<br>He was just trying to decide if he should write another chapter or go downstairs to grab a burger when his phone rang. (Bet you can guess who it is right?)  
>"Hey Cas." he said with an involuntarily smile appearing on his face. (Told you you could guess.)<br>"Hello Dean." Came the reply.  
>"So, what you up to?" Dean asked spining around on his chair, he did love to spin it when he was thinking.<br>"Looking for inspiration." Castiel replied. He was as usual sitting on his stool in his studio, but this time rather than wait until he couldn't take it any more he had called Dean as soon as he realised inspiration was not going to strike. And therefore he was a lot less frustrated and a lot more pleasant than usual to talk too.  
>"Okay. So what can I do to inspire you today?" Dean smirked. He still had no idea how he inspired the guy to begin with, but maybe he could make the conversation useful to him to. Get some ideas for his angel? (see he really isn't stupid, just wouldn't admit the angel was becoming Cas. Nothing wrong with that right? Deceivers the lot of them.)<br>"I don't know Dean." Castiel replied smiling. There conversation always seemed to go this way.  
>"Okay then, how about rather than me talking, you tell me some things about you." This caused Castiel's eyebrows to rise. Why would Dean want to know anything about him? He was about to shut down the idea when it hit him. Maybe he wasn't the only one who needed inspiration now and then (or all the time in Cas' case at the moment). Maybe Dean got stuck too. And if so it was only fair that he return the favour. Had not Dean said that it was part of there friendship? (That he had.)<br>"Very well." he answered with a put upon sigh. He didn't really like talking about himself. He didn't think there was much to say. But here goes nothing. "what do you want to know?"  
>Dean was amazed. He felt for sure that Cas would refuse. But he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth (what does that actually mean?) and question it so he thought about the things he really wanted to know about Cas.<br>"Okay. You got a girlfriend?" he asked the first question that popped into his head. (Hmm I wonder why?)  
>"No." Castiel replied smiling.<br>"Oh why not?" Dean asked, trying very hard to put nonchalance in his voice (and failing miserably).  
>"Because I'm gay." Castiel answered, wondering what Dean would say to that bit of information.<br>"Oh. So you got a boyfriend?" Dean asked, refusing to think about how his heart leapt slightly at that sentence.  
>"Why? are you offering Dean?" Castiel answered with innocence in his voice, he was finding this rather fun. After all he had learnt the art of winding people up from the pro that is Gabriel.<br>"what? No...I'm... no?" Dean spluttered down the phone, trying to think of an answer to that when he suddenly heard Castiel laughing at him. "God I hate you." he grumbled at the man.  
>"No you don't Dean and no I don't have a boyfriend."<br>"Yeah? Not surprised if that's the way you treat your friends." Dean said though now with only the imitation of hurt in his voice as there was a smile most defiantly on his face.  
>"Well I don't really have friends Dean, you are my only one. So I am still learning the art." Castiel replied sarcastically. He may give off the impression of having no social skills but in truth he did, he just didn't like using them.<br>"Yeah okay. Whatever." Dean said rolling his eyes, though he was enjoying the conversation immensely.  
>"Is there anything else you wish to know about me Dean? Or is that it?" Castiel asked inocently.<br>Dean started racking his brains for another question. It would look odd if all he wanted to know was whether Cas was in a relationship or not. Hell he hadn't even meet the guy.  
>"What sort of music do you like?" He finally asked groaning inwardly. What sort inane question was that?<br>"The same as you." Castiel answered again with a smirk. He had forgotten how he was supposed to be getting inspiration from Dean and was now just enjoying playing with the guy.  
>"How do you know what music I like?" Dean asked, suddenly wondering just who this guy really was.<br>"Well the first time you called you told me you were going to buy band posters from my brothers store. Therefore I deduced that you liked rock music. As do I." Castiel replied thinking on his feet. In actual fact he knew the music Dean liked because it was all over the Supernatural books. But he wasn't going to tell him that.  
>"Oh right, yeah, okay." Dean breathed out a sigh of relief that Cas wasn't some crazy stalker guy.<br>"Next question?" Castiel asked. Realising he needed to be a bit more careful with his answers in the future. He didn't want to slip up.  
>"Favourite movie?" Dean said, well he'd started along this line of questioning he might as well finish.<br>"I don't own a television Dean." Castiel answered.  
>"What how can you not own a TV Cas? That's like criminal or something." Dean screeched down the phone, stopping his chair in mid spin. How could someone live without a TV? "And anyway there's this place called a Cinema and you go there to watch movies." He stated finally getting over the whole no TV thing.<br>"I try to avoid going out." Castiel replied stoically, though the thought of going to the cinema caused him to shudder.  
>"Why?" Dean asked wondering if he had one of those phobias that meant you couldn't leave the house or something. Honestly if he did, it could explain a lot in Dean's mind.<br>"Because I don't like people." Castiel replied truthfully. "They are so annoying."  
>"Your a little weird, you know that right?" Dean said shaking his head at his friend.<br>"No I believe it is everyone else who is weird Dean. I am perfectly normal." Castiel replied with complete sincerity. After all in his mind it was true.  
>"yeah right." Dean answered with sarcasm.<br>"its true. It is all a matter of perspective." Castiel argued at Dean. Finding it quite enjoyable. If this was what it was like to talk to all people he might just give it a try.  
>"Okay genius. What do you do when your not painting then?" Dean asked deciding to just except his friend the way he was. It was after all one of the reasons he liked having him as a friend right? (defiantly, and like more than just friends hmm?)<br>"I read." Castiel replied his eyes straying to the books on the shelve opposite him, wondering if he should wind Dean up a little bit more.  
>"Oh yeah? So what do you like to read Cas?" Oh yes, Castiel decided, defiantly winding Dean up some more.<br>"The Supernatural books are my favourites." He said with complete sincerity in his voice.  
>"Really?" Dean asked in shock. And here he was thinking the guy was alright, and yet his books were his favourites. Yeap he was defiantly crazy.<br>"Yes you must like them too Dean. You named your bar after them didn't you?" Castiel replied with innocence in his voice, glad that Dean couldn't see the smirk on his face.  
>"Um yeah I did. And there alright I guess." Dean answered embarrassed to be talking about his own work.<br>"I think they are an amazing representative of modern literature." Castiel said causing Dean to blush bright red. Not that Castiel could see him but still, that was a scary compliment to get.  
>"Okay, well I certainly wouldn't go that far but okay..." Dean looked around desperately looking for something else to talk about. "So all these paintings I'm inspiring you sold them?" he decided to turn the talk to Cas' work. A much safer option in his opinion.<br>"No I'm not sure what I will do with them yet." Castiel replied looking over to the stack of paintings leaning against the wall.  
>"That's crazy. You should take them to a gallery or something." Dean said adamantly. Cas' work was too good just to be sitting round gathering dust.<br>"Yes. But that would require me leaving my studio, taking precious time out from my painting and then being polite to the owner to get them to hang them. Not something I would enjoy, I promise you." Castiel replied with such a hard done by sound in his voice that it made Dean smile, dropping the subject.  
>"Okay man, okay." He said with a shake of his head. Though he did get an idea forming, not that he was going to mention it to Cas. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Piss him off? Maybe, but it defiantly wouldn't hurt.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys. thank you to those who have favoured and followed this story since my last update. You guys are great. Anyway here's the next bit. **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>The day after his phone call from Cas Dean was sitting in his office with his phone in his hand. He had had the idea during their talk but he didn't know if he should do it. Was it crossing the line of friendship? He wondered. But surely it wasn't all he was doing was asking a friend to lunch (sorry not that friend, you'll see soon). With that thought he dialled the number and put his phone to his ear.<p>

"Hello, Balthazar's Gallery. How may I help you?" said the polite female voice which picked up.

"Hi I was wondering if I could talk to Balthazar please." Dean said, his breath slightly shaky and palms sticky at what he was doing.

"May I ask who is calling?" the female voiced asked.

"It's Carver. Carver Edmund." he replied, cringing at his pen name. If only he could have thought of something better.

"Please hold." A minute passed where he was subjected to lift music while he waited for Balthazar to come to the phone. He damn well hoped this worked and wasn't for nothing.

"Hello Carver, my old friend. What can I do for you today? Need more information on the art world for those books of yours?" asked the British accent of Balthazar down the line. Dean could tell he was smiling, whether it was a nice smile or not one never knew with Balthazar.

"No thanks I'm all good on the art front." Dean replied thinking how true that was while psyching himself up to do what he had called to do.

"Okay. So why are you calling me?" Balthazar asked in a slightly annoyed voice. He was a busy man.

"I remembered that I owed you lunch for your help last time. Thought it was time to repay the debt." Dean answered wincing at how forced his cheerfulness sounded.

"I don't believe that for a second. You and I both know that that lunch would never come to fruition so tell me Carver, what are you really up to this time?" Balthazar was intrigued. This reclusive author flatly refused to meet him when he was getting information for his book and yet here he was now asking to go to lunch?

"Look I've just opened this bar in a town not far from your gallery and I wondered if you wanted to come and check it out. That's all." Dean replied getting a bit desperate now. He need Balthazar to come for his plan to work.

"You've opened a bar? Are you saying you have given up the writing?" Balthazar asked incredulously, was this really the same man he spoke to before, who was so passionate about his work?

"No I'm still doing that too." Dean replied in a 'don't be so damn stupid' voice.

"Hmm," was all the reply Balthazar gave for some time until he made his decision. "I still don't believe that is the true reason but I know you wouldn't tell me until I agree to meet with you so. When would you like to meet for lunch?"

Dean breathed out a sigh of relief. He was coming that was all that mattered. "How about Friday? Say 2 o'clock?"

"2 o'clock isn't lunchtime but very well. I'll see you then." Balthazar replied as if this was a great concession from him and making a note in his diary. "Oh and Carver you had better tell me what this is all about as soon as I get there." He said, leaving the or else as implied.

"Oh believe me Balthazar, as soon as you get here you'll know." And then Dean proceeded to tell him the address of The Roadhouse and end their conversation.

Once he had hung up Dean put his head in his hands. A man who knew Carver Edmund was coming to the bar run by Dean Winchester. His two worlds were about to collide and gods knows what the outcome of it would be. He just hoped it was worth it. He hoped that Balthazar saw what he did in Cas' paintings. Hoped he liked them enough to put them in his gallery. And finally he hoped that it helped them sell. He stopped short at hoping that Cas would be happy with what he'd done, even he knew that was extremely unlikely to happen.

* * *

><p>Sam and Gabriel had decided that it was too risky to meet up at The Roadhouse and so they were now ensconced with Jess in a booth at Gabriel's restaurant 'Heavenly Delights' (I know, such an unoriginal name. But it was Gabriel not me!).<p>

"Okay so the first meeting of project get brothers together, is officially open." Gabriel said bringing his spoon down on the table as if it was a gavel.

"Really?" Sam asked. How had he managed to get involved with this guy? Though for Dean he would put up with him. But once Dean and Cas got together they were going to owe him. Big time.

"What don't you like the name Sammy?" Gabriel asked innocently. He loved winding this guy up. It was a definite plus to the idea of working with him.

"I think it's great." Jess jumped in before Sam said something very rude to Gabriel. She had the feeling that she was here more as a referee than anything else, but she liked the plan. Dean needed someone in his life she decided. "So any ideas of how we can get them together?" She asked getting the conversation back on track (though how long it will stay there is anybody's guess when Gabriel is involved).

"How about we send them on a weekend away together?" Gabriel suggested.

"Oh yeah? And now would we manage that?" Sam sighed, god Gabriel was brainless.

"Okay what's your idea hotshot?" Gabriel snapped back, a bit pissed that Sam shot down his suggestion.

"Well the only way to get Dean to admit his feelings to anyone would be to lock him in a room with them until he did." Sam replied somewhat sarcastically. If he was being truthful he had no idea of how to get Dean and Cas together.

"Oooh now that's an idea I could get on board with." Gabriel replied eyes shining maybe Sam wasn't so bad after all.

"I was joking Gabriel." Sam said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well I think it's a good idea. We could get them a hotel room and everything. Put in some champagne and strawberries. Nice music-" Gabriel was just getting into his rhythm of romantic themes when Sam cut him off.

"Yeah I don't think so." He said getting really irritated with Gabriel now. Couldn't the guy ever be serious? (Yes, on occasion, very rare occasions, he can Sam.)

"Why don't we each invite the Cas or Dean out for a drink and then we could accidently meet up?" Jess interrupted. She could see Sam and Gabriel were yet again about to get into a fight and she really wanted to stop it.

"Well that could work." Gabriel said rather ungraciously, he liked his ideas the most.

"One problem. Dean will ask why we are going out for a drink when he owns a bar." Sam interrupted, making Gabriel smile as an idea came to him.

"Well what about dinner then? You guys can get Dean here and I'll tell Cas I need him to try a new dish and we can get them to meet then?" Gabriel said in a rush, already planning a special menu.

"Well that could work, but only if you serve pie." Sam said, causing Gabriel to look at him confused.

"Why pie?" he asked.

"Its Dean's favourite. He'll do anything for pie." Sam replied with a shrug. He knew his brother and the only way to get him to go to a nice restaurant for a meal was if he was offered some serious temptation.

"Okay. What flavour?" Gabriel asked, already re-planning his menu to include pie.

"Any, though I think apple is his favourite." Sam replied smiling at Gabriel now. Not telling him that if Dean finds out he can cook good pie then he'll never get rid of him.

"So that's the plan then. When should we do it?" Jess said before either of them could start picking holes. After much talk they decided to do it the next night and then they parted ways, with Jess breathing a sigh of relief. If this didn't work she didn't know how she was going to cope with Gabriel and Sam together again. (Don't worry Jess. They'll end up as friends, at some point…I'm sure.)


	19. Chapter 19

**Goodevening(morning/afternoon and all the inbetweens). I hope you are all well. I would like to thank Guest for their review and I would like to thank all those who have followed and favoured since my last update. Anyroad here we go again.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters (this is very important and you shall understand, she says raising her eyebrow in a mysterious manor).**

* * *

><p>Everything was arranged. The table set in a secluded area of his restaurant. Gabriel had written his special menu and had it printed out, putting it on the table with flowers and the nice tablecloths and china. He was all set.<p>

At 6.30pm exactly (Gabriel had insisted they syncretise their watches and everything, I think he is actually a frustrated spy) Sam and Jess entered The Roadhouse as Gabriel made his entrance into Castiel's studio.

* * *

><p>Dean was working behind the bar when his brother and Jess entered. He greeted them and went to get them there usual's when Sam stopped him.<p>

"Dean we were wondering if we could go out for dinner tonight?" he said with a strained smile. (He was never any good a lying to his brother).

"Okay. What's up Sam?" Dean asked crossing his arms. (See!)

"I was just …umm… thinking that you know…hmm… we could…" Sam trial off he really didn't know where he was going with that sentence. Dean just raised his eyebrows at his brother, what the hell? Luckily Jess was there to pick up the baton that Sam hadn't just dropped but thrown to the stands.

"We really wanted to thank you for all you have done, for the both of us and we thought a nice meal would be a good place to start." She said smiling a winning smile at him while Sam nodded his head furiously (he looked a bit like one of those nodding dogs some people have in their cars, not that Dean said that, he was a nice brother. Sometimes).

"Look it's a nice offer and all but…" And with that his head turned to his phone which was positioned discreetly on the back bar (hmmm, I wonder why?) "Sorry guys, I can't tonight I've got to work." He said with a finality that Sam knew not to question. (He being the less than observant man he was didn't notice Dean's look or the slight lowering of his voice.).

"Come on Dean. It's been ages since we went out." Sam pleaded with full on puppy dog eyes that Dean had never resisted before. After all he had to try or Gabriel would probably kill him.

"Nope sorry kiddo. Maybe another time yeah?" And with that Dean walked away to serve some more customers leaving Sam standing there mouth agape. Dean had just said no to his best puppy dog impression. What the hell? It was like the world had turned upside down or stopped spinning or something.

So he did the only thing he could think of. He got Jess and walked her out of the bar heading to the restaurant to face Gabriel. And as Dean watched them walk away he felt a little guilty but then his eyes turned to his phone and he smiled, turning back to look at the painting of a blue-eyed angel on his wall. And if his had started seeing those eyes when he thought of his friend or he had started giving his angel certain character traits which are particular to Castiel that's fine right? And all authors had slight crushes on their fictional characters. Right? (I would say yes but sadly as stated at the beginning of this chapter you are not mine.)

* * *

><p>Gabriel banged the door open and slammed it shut letting Castiel know of his entrance and causing him to grab his phone, taking it of speaker and putting it on mute so no one on the other end would be able to hear him before sliding in under a sketch pad he had next to his easel so that Gabriel wouldn't know what was going on.<p>

"Hey Cassie." Gabriel yelled as he saw his brother sitting on his stool, it looked as if he was reaching for his paint brush initially but then Gabriel realised he must have just put it down.

"Go away Gabriel. I'm busy." He snapped at his brother. He had after all just found some great inspiration listening to Dean cagily arrange for only Ellen to be working on the bar at 2 o'clock the next day (oh I wonder why?) he really didn't want to have to put up with Gabriel.

"Now is that any way to greet your favourite brother?" Gabriel replied unperturbed by Castiel's response though he was curious as to how Castiel had managed to start a painting, he couldn't see his phone anywhere, maybe he had just hung up on Dean? That must be it. (Oh how little you know Gabriel.)

"I would prefer to have no brothers at present." Came Castiel's extremely annoyed response.

"How you wound me. To make it up I am making to come with me to try some of my new dishes." He said, so far everything was going to plan.

"No" came Castiel's response. But Gabriel had expected that.

"Please." He said dropping on to his knees in front of Castiel and putting hands together as if begging.

"No, and get up of my floor and preferably out of my studio." Castiel replied turning from his brother to pick up his brush again. He had wasted enough time on Gabriel today and if he could work while talking to Dean surely he could work while ignoring Gabriel.

Gabriel just sat back on his heels with his jaw dropped open when he saw his brother go back to his painting. Cassie had never been able to work when he was around. He had spent a live time making sure of the fact, it winded him up so much he loved it. (Yes Gabriel that's why you do it. Not because he's your brother and you love him and want to spend time with him at all.) He didn't know what to do. It was like the world had turned upside down or stopped spinning or something.

So he did the only thing he could think of. He got up of off the floor and slowly walked to the door opening it and closing it behind him quietly heading to his restaurant to face Sam and Jess. And in his studio Castiel let his smile grow as he realised he had just found his brothers Achilles heel. He then grabbed his phone and put it back on speaker letting the sounds from the bar flow through him so he forgot all about Gabriel ever been there. Instead he was at Dean's bar and at Dean's side, watching him work. And if in his mind Dean Winchester had started to merge with the righteous man that's fine right? After all didn't everyone have a slight crush on their favourite fictional character? (Hell yeah! Love you Cas.)

* * *

><p>Sam and Jess walked through the door of heavenly delights with slumped shoulders and frowns on their faces only to see Gabriel sitting at the table reserved for their brothers eating pie.<p>

"You look like I feel." He said pushing the dish and a couple of spoons there way gesturing they should dig in.

"You struck out to?" Sam said picking up one of the spoons and taking a bite of the pie, letting out an involuntary moan when he tasted it. Damn Dean would be pissed he missed this. Well good, serves him right, he thought taking a bigger bite. Causing Gabriel to smirk at least someone appreciated his work he thought as he raised his eyebrows to Jess telling her silently to dig in, which she did.

With that he went back to the conversation (with Gabriel food always came first. Probably before his brother.)

"Yeah he started working as if I wasn't there. Me? How could anybody forget I was there?" Gabriel said waving his spoon around.

"Honestly no idea Gabriel, though starting to wish I had the ability." Sam replied dryly as bits of pie started flying of his spoon.

"Shut it or I'll take away the pie." Gabriel threatened poking his spoon in Sam's face.

"I'm not Dean, that threat wouldn't work on me." Sam responded moving the spoon with his own, though he would concede that for this pie it might.

"Yeah well what happened with him anyway? I thought he would do anything for pie." Gabriel replied as if he hadn't just threaten Sam with a spoon and going back to eating.

"He said no to my best puppy dogs eyes. He's never done that." Sam exclaimed looking to Jess for agreement which he got, mainly cos it was true.

"Hmm I'm starting to think that our brothers are a bad influence on each other." Gabriel replied narrowing his eyes at nothing in particular.

"I'll eat to that." Sam agreed taking another bite of pie.

And with that Gabriel and Sam found what fun it was to have someone to grumble to about your favourite sibling, especially when you knew that they knew you didn't mean it. And Jess just sat there and watched, not wondering what had happened to make these two men bond just happy it had happened. Now she could relax and enjoy her time with them both, without feeling like she was their mother. Plus the more they talked the more pie she got to eat and damn was it good pie.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello my darlings. I would just like to thank nerdchick394 for their lovely review. Anyway here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the bar…<p>

Ellen watched Dean go off to play a game of pool with Chuck, Ash and Benny and inconspicuously made her way round to where Dean's phone was lying. She had seen Sam and Jess come in earlier and try to get Dean to go out with them. She had seen Sam's nervousness and had rightly assumed that this was his and Gabriel's plan to get there brothers together. (she knows everything!) But she wanted to see if Gabriel had had more luck than Sam. With that thought she leant against the back bar keeping an eye on Dean and the other customers while saying.

"Hello Cas." She got no response but then she wasn't really expecting one. Castiel didn't do talking after all.

"The Roadhouse to Castiel. Come in Castiel." she tried again. When that didn't work she went to her fail safe.

"Oh look Dean's phone is left on on the bar again I must turn it off." She said not moving to do so.

"You wouldn't." Came the grumpy reply down the line.

"Yes I would. It's a waste of money and battery life." Ellen answered smiling at herself that she had managed to get a response from the reclusive artist.

"Hump." Was the only noise to come out of the phone at this statement making her smile even more.

"So how's your brother? Seen him lately?" She asked innocently, going straight to the point of her talk.

"Yes. Wait how do you know I have a brother? And which one are you talking about?" This made her smile as she realised that until this point Cas really hadn't been listening to her which is why he replied at first.

"Well to answer to the first question you should have realised by now Castiel that I know everything (see, even Ellen realises her powers.) And as for the second I meant Gabriel." This caused a groan from the man on the other end of the phone.

"He was there wasn't he?" Castiel replied dreading the answer. Why couldn't Gabriel keep his nose out of his business? (Umm cos he's you brother?)

"Yes. We had quite the chat." Ellen replied with a smile at the expense of Castiel.

"He didn't talk to Dean did he?" Castiel suddenly asked with fear in his voice. God knows what his brother had done if he had.

"No. I can categorically state Castiel that Gabriel has never spoken to Dean Winchester." Ellen replied, neglecting to mention that instead she had introduced him to Sam.

"Thank god." Came the heartfelt reply down the phone making Ellen smile. (Oh poor Cas, how unaware you are of Ellen's plans, for she has them. She always does.)

Ellen looked up and saw something that caused a twinkle to appear in her eyes as she said to Cas.

"I have to go now, the righteous man is returning." (See plans! You've got to love Ellen. She likes to give a nudge here and there to make sure everyone stays on the right path.)

And in his studio Castiel's jaw dropped open and he nearly dropped his brush on the floor. The righteous man? He was real? And then he heard down the line of the phone Dean's voice as he said "Hey Ellen can you get me a beer?"

And Ellen smiling sweetly replied in very clear voice that could be heard easily on the other end of a phone that was for example sitting on speaker on the back bar. "Of course Dean." Confirming the realisation that Castiel had just made.

Dean Winchester based the righteous man on himself. And with that thought Castiel's smile grew as he realised that maybe sometimes having a 'friend' was a good thing. As he turned back to his painting he wondered how to find out more from Dean about the things he now really wanted to know. (Any guesses as to what they are? Hmm? Should I tell you? No? oh well you will just have to wait and see. But not for that long. I promise.)

* * *

><p>At the end of the night once all the staff had gone Dean picked up his phone hoping that Castiel was still on the other end.<p>

"Hey Cas." He said.

"Hello Dean." Came the immediate reply. He was a bit startled by it to be honest. He wasn't used to Cas replying straight away when he spoke. (Hmm, me thinks that Cassie was waiting for him.)

"So you going to work, work and talk or shall we just listen to the sound of silence?" Dean asked grabbing a beer and sitting in his favourite booth when Castiel said nothing more.

"I do not understand that reference and you are very strange Dean. But I feel I should practice my social skills." Castiel replied rather politely for him while he got himself a beer and returned to his stool.

"Really? Why?" Dean asked in astonishment at the thought of Cas actually wanting to talk right of the bat.

"You never know. I may need to leave my studio at some point." Cas replied airily, thinking that he might one day venture down to The Roadhouse (see the idea **is** sinking in). If Dean gives him the right answers to the questions he wasn't actually going to ask. (Slowly, very slowly sinking in.)

"Really? And where would you go?" Dean asked. He was intrigued by this new idea from Cas, wondering what had brought it about.

"That very much depends on where whoever managed to get me to leave takes me." Castiel replied in a suggestive tone of voice. It was the tone that made Dean wary. What was going on here?

"Okay. So what like you going on a date?" he asked. A lump suddenly forming in his throat at the idea of Cas dating someone (else. Just putting it out there.)

"Are you asking me on a date Dean?" Castiel asked continuing with his flirty suggestive tone. He didn't think he would be adverse to the idea if he was. (of course you wouldn't Cas. Who would say no to a date with Dean freakin' Winchester?)

"Cas stop it." Dean replied. Thinking he was joking and this, this wasn't a joking matter. He wanted to know if Cas had a date damn it.

"Fine. But no. the only people who ever get me to leave are my brothers." Castiel replied with a roll of his eyes. Dean really had nooo idea.

Dean heaved a sigh of relief that Cas wasn't dating and trying to lighten the mood from his rather stressful last few minutes said the first thing that came into his head. "Wow. You must be as frustrated as hell."

"No my painting is going well today." Cas replied confused.

"No that's not what I-" Dean cut himself off with a groan. Was he really going to discuss this with Cas? But when he continued to receive silence down the phone he guessed he had to continue. "Did no one ever explain the birds and the bees to you Cas?" he said with forced cheerfulness hoping that Cas would get the reference and drop the subject.

"I like bees." Castiel replied with a completely innocent voice, while smirking down the phone. Let's see what you make of that Dean Winchester, he thought. (He was well aware of the birds and the bees' thank you very much.)

"Yeah I kinda got that." Dean replied sarcastically sure that the guy on the other end of the line was having him on now. But he decided to play along with Castiel's innocent act. "I prefer birds."

"Oh?" was all Cas said though it seemed to Dean that he had heard slight disappointment in his voice.

"Well not always." He rushed to clarify. Just to reassure the guy that they were still…friends? (Yeah, okay. Try that again Dean. Not sure friends is quite the right word any more do you?) "Sometimes bees are better." He added. Though once Dean realised what he had in fact just said he smacked his head against his hand, hoping a hole would appear in the floor to swallow him up. He couldn't believe he had just said that to the guy. (You and me both honey.)

"Well that is certainly useful to know Dean." Cas replied with a glint in his eye and a smirk on his face now that he had the answer to one of his questions. Dean Winchester was certainly not adverse to idea of a same sex relationship. Oh how he loved the English language with all it euphemisms he thought. (So have to agree with that.)


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi People. Just like to thank those who have favoured and followed this Story. Enjoy the next dose.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Sir Walter Scott.**

* * *

><p>1.30 Friday lunchtime finds Dean standing in his bar hassling his staff. Trying to get them to go home early. He knew that Balthazar wasn't due for another 30 minutes but… Suddenly the door bust open to the sound of dramatic entrance music (yeah okay. Maybe that's a bit too much. And maybe the door just opened normally with no music, but it's fun.) Balthazar stood in the doorway and looked around the bar before spotting Dean. When he saw him he smiled (his not so nice smile) before yelling across the room "Hello Carver."<p>

Dean jumped almost a foot in the air when he heard Balthazar's yell and refused to turn around. Instead he rested his head on the bar mumbling "oh what a tangled web we weave when first we practice to deceive" to himself, something he should of probably taken note of years ago. (See even Dean loves a quote.) Before finally looking up and turning to Balthazar.

"My names Dean not Carver." He said carefully.

"Yes I am well aware of that-" Balthazar replied smirking at Dean.

"Then why-" He tried to cut in to ask but Balthazar just continued talking over him in a louder voice.

"But you should have told me your real name before you insisted I come to this backwater to meet you if you didn't want your secret to come out."

"I hate you." Dean muttered with narrowed eyes.

"No you don't. You may think I'm a dick but you don't hate me." Balthazar replied with a smile.

"Hump" was Dean's only response to that causing Balthazar to roll his eyes.

"Fine but we are friend's Dean."

"For some definition of friendship maybe. But not the one in my dictionary I'm sure." Dean responded dryly. Crossing his arms at the man.

"Oh have you written a dictionary as well as the Supernatural books?" Balthazar said with fake surprise, making sure he raised his voice so no one in the bar was in any doubt now that Dean is the author Carver Edmund.

"Thanks." Dean said sarcastically. What the hell was he thinking when he came up with this plan? I mean really why the hell was he doing this? (For Cas obviously.)

"You're welcome." Balthazar replies ignoring the sarcasm completely and taking a proper look around the bar for the first time. "I see now why you said you didn't need my help on the art front. I presume I am here to appraise these paintings for you." He finally said bringing his eyes back to Dean.

"No I… umm… just wanted your opinion really." Dean replied feeling nervous and embarrassed, though he wasn't sure why.

"Oh?" Balthazar said making Dean continue.

"Yeah…umm…see their done by this local artist. My… friend and well…" At this he trailed off as he really wasn't sure how to continue the sentence and he thought that he might have started blushing.

"Hmm." Was all Balthazar said as he put on his professional face and started looking at the paintings, starting with Flaming Angel. He then moved round to the pool table to look at The Righteous Man, which causes his eyebrows to raise at the likeness to Dean, and then on to The Boy King. He finally ended up back next to Dean looking at Heavens Warrior. He seems to spend more time on this one than the others, as if he is trying to work something out.

"Normally I wouldn't be interested in paintings depicting things from fiction but considering the name of the bar I guess it is appropriate." He said finally pulling his eyes from Heavens Warrior to look at Dean to ask. "Who is the artist? The style looks vaguely familiar to me."

"Castiel. Castiel Novak." Dean replies immediately. Balthazar starts at the name and turns back to the painting before returning with a gleam in his eye once again to Dean.

"And do you have this Castiel Novak's number by chance?" he asked smoothly.

"Yeah I've got his card behind the bar." Dean replied somewhat wary of Balthazar's reaction, but he couldn't think of any reason for it except the paintings were damn good.

Balthazar just continued to look at Dean as if to say 'well go get it'. So Dean rolling his eyes goes to get the card and Balthazar turns back to Heavens Warrior and says quietly. "Well hello again Castiel. It seems it's time for you come out of the shadows my friend."

And Ellen who was clearing a nearby table looked at him with a frown in her eyes.

A minute later and Dean returned with the card. Handing it over to Balthazar with a warning.

"You might find him a bit… abrupt. He's not really a fan of…talking."

"Do not worry Dean. Dealing with artists is my job." Balthazar said smiling (the nice one) down at the card in his hand before putting it into his wallet and looking at Dean. "Now where is this lunch you promised me?" he asked putting an arm around his friend.

"In the kitchen. You have decide what you want to order first." Dean replied sweetly causing Balthazar to laugh out loud.

Charlie and Jo where just finishing cleaning down the tables after lunch, confused as to why Dean wanted them to hurry when a customer came in. They thought nothing of it until they heard him shout "hello Carver." At that they both turned to see who he was talking to, only to see Dean with his head on the bar mumbling to himself. They shared a look and sneakily walked closer as Dean raised his head trying to listen to the conversation. What they heard astonished them. Not that Dean could be Carver Edmund, because well now they thought about it, it made a whole lot of sense, but because Dean had a) managed to keep it quiet for so long and b) it seemed he invited this man here, to see the paintings painted by his **friend** knowing that he would expose him. With these thoughts in there head and completely forgetting about work they ran to the kitchen to discuss the latest revelations with Benny and Chuck who in return for a free lunch seemed to have taken over the washing up. (Ahh bless 'em. They are so excited by their discovery.)

Ellen stayed close to the two men, hoping to find out what Balthazar's connection was to Castiel. She knew that he had to be the one who consulted on Dean's books when it came to art but his response to Castiel's name had her…not worried exactly, more intrigued. She didn't think that he would get in-between Dean and Cas but she wanted to make sure.

Balthazar was well aware that he had slipped up earlier and that now the barmaid was keeping a close eye on him, though he had to wonder why. The only answer he could come up with was Dean. Which meant that there was a good chance that Dean and Castiel were more than just good friends. And if that was the case he needed to know. (Hmm I wonder why? What could possibly be the relationship between Balthazar and Cas? Well of course I know but I won't tell you. It'll spoil the surprise.)

Yes he could of asked Cas but it was more fun pumping Dean for information (plus the fact that he well aware that getting Cassie to talk was nigh on impossible half the time.) So as he and Dean sat down and ordered their food he asked Dean about how he ended up having paintings on the wall of his bar. From there it was easy to discover that Castiel had been using Dean for inspiration and he was not surprised that they had never actually met each other. The day someone other than Gabriel managed to drag Cassie out of his studio was the day the world would end. (He does seem to know him quite well, and Gabriel too it seems.) Having got all the information he could from Dean about his relationship with Cas, and consequently at the same time as the food arrived he turned the talk to Dean's latest book, to see what this revealed.

Dean loved talking about his work with someone who understood and wasn't shocked or surprised by his achievements. Ever since his agent had got Balthazar to consult on the book containing art he had often phoned the other man to get his advice on plot points or help with understanding where to go next to get to the ending he wanted. Balthazar always let him ramble on and even if he wasn't really listening it was nice to talk to another human and not just his **computer**. So when he asked Dean about his latest book he didn't think anything of it and proceeded to tell him the plot of the former angel learning about humanity. Mentioning certain characteristics and descriptions he had added.

Balthazar sat there and listened to Dean describe his angel and wondered if he knew he was describing Castiel in all but physical appearance. (Dean still didn't know what his angel looked like after all, well except for blue eyes.) He found it mildly entertaining, though he never let that show on his face. The barmaid was still watching him.

Once lunch was over Balthazar waved Dean off telling to go do some writing while he settled the bill. Before he left Dean turned and said over his shoulder to his friend "oh don't tell Cas about me being Carver would you? He doesn't know and I would like to keep it that way for the time being."

Ellen watched Balthazar walk up to the bar once Dean had gone and wondered how to find out what she wanted to know. This man did not give anything away.

"Hello dearie. May I pay?" He said with his most winning smile.

"Sure" Ellen replied matching him and taking his money and giving him his change without saying another word. Balthazar was impressed. This woman could read people. She knew if she pressed him he would say not a word. Stay silent and he might just give her a clue. So being the man he was he did just that (he couldn't resist it) and as he was leaving he said one word to her.

"Family." (And now you know.)


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello again. I would like to thank Mummabro for their lovely review and thank you to all those who have favoured and followed this story. So here we go again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. (if I did I believe there would be a lot more sarcasm.)**

* * *

><p>After Balthazar left the bar he sat in his car and pulled out his phone dialling the number on the card Dean had given him.<p>

Castiel was busy painting in his studio when his phone started to ring making him growl. "What!" he snapped once he'd answered it not stopping his work.

"Now Cassie darling is that anyway to greet long lost family?" Came a voice that he hadn't heard for years.

"Balthazar?" He asked in shock, actually putting down his paint brush for this.

"The one and only." Balthazar answered smiling at Castiel's shock. He loved that he could do that to his cousin. (Yes they are cousins. Shocker. Bet you didn't see that one coming or maybe you did.)

"What do you want?" Castiel said getting over his shock and really wanting to go back to work.

"Can't I just want to catch up with my favourite cousin?"

"No." Castiel wasn't stupid. Balthazar hadn't called him in years. Therefore he wanted something.

"Oh come on Cas. I'll come round we can share a good bottle of Chardonnay. What do say coz?" Balthazar tried to cagoule his cousin into agreeing. He really didn't want to admit the truth. That he had seen his work and really wanted to see some more, if he did that Castiel would become unbearable.

"No." Castiel replied yet again.

"Fine we will do it your way over the phone, but I would have thought you would prefer not to upset Dean." Balthazar said playing his trump card. If he had learnt anything over lunch it was that Dean and Cas were smitten with each other whether they knew it or not.

"What's Dean got to do with this?" Castiel asked narrowing his eyes as he realised who he was talking to. "Or you?" he continued with a suspicious tone to his voice now. (Don't worry Cas. Dean only has eyes for you, or at least he will when you meet.)

"Oh Dean and I go way back. We old friends-" Balthazar started, about to wax lyrically about his and Deans friendship before Castiel cut him off with a venom in his voice that he didn't expect.

"Better only be friends." Castiel said. He was not letting his cousin near Dean if he could help it. He was a dick. (Protective much?)

Well, well how very entertaining Balthazar thought as he replied with humour in his voice "Now, now Cassie no need to get jealous, he's not my type. Anyway as I was saying, he invited me all the way down here, got his biggest secret exposed all to show me your paintings."

"Wait what? How did his secret get exposed?" Castiel asked dreading the answer. He knew Balthazar too well.

"I might have called him Carver…in public. Oops I wasn't supposed to tell you." Balthazar said with a fake contrite voice making Castiel roll his eyes. (You naughty boy Balthazar.)

"I already knew." He answered and when the silence continued he finally gave in. "Fine come round. But you're leaving after half an hour and no damn wine."

"You're such a spoil sport Cassie." Balthazar said with a pout.

"You want wine go and annoy Gabriel." Castiel grumpily replied.

"You know what I might just do that."

"Good." Castiel said hoping that that meant he was off the hook. That hope faded with Balthazar's next words.

"Once I've seen you work." Castiel could practically hear the smirk on his face. So to get this over with as quickly as possible he grumpily gave Balthazar his address and hung up.

Balthazar turned up at Castiel's studio 30 minutes later, with a bottle of wine in his hand that Castiel just removed and hid before he could say anything about it. (Yes Cas take the wine. You can drink it later.)

"The paintings are over there." Castiel said waving to the wall where nine canvases of various sizes were stacked neatly. Balthazar just raised his eyebrows as he went over to look at them. What he saw took his breath away. They were amazing. It seemed the paintings in Dean's bar were not a one off fluke from his cousin but the start of some amazing work. (Of course there were.) He thought over the diary for the gallery in his head before turning back to Castiel. He was all business now.

"I can have your work on display in two weeks but I need another five. Think you can do that in the time?"

"Yes." Castiel replied, putting the finishing touches on the canvas in front of him. "Here's number ten." He said pleased with what he had done.

Balthazar came round to look. It was as good as all the rest.

"Great. Well the Novak name will bring people in-" He started to say before Castiel cut him off.

"No. I am **not** using my father's name." he commanded.

"Castiel your father is one of the most sort after and respected artists in the world-" Balthazar tried to reason but Castiel cut him off.

"I don't care Balthazar. I am not using his name." he said in a tone of voice that said that his decision was final.

"Okay. Well I guess you'll have to do the prince thing." Balthazar said, shocked by Castiel's response. None of the family ever really knew what happened between his uncle and cousin.

"I don't understand that reference." Castiel said with a tilt of his head. Calm now that Balthazar had agreed with him.

"You can go by just one name. We'll call you Castiel." Balthazar answered putting an arm around Castiel waving his hand in front of their eyes like they did in the movies to make you imagine your name in lights. Of course this effect was completely lost on Castiel as he didn't own a TV.

"That would make sense. What with it being my name." he replied dryly at his cousin, crossing his arms.

"Yes fine so-" Balthazar started before Castiel interrupted him again.

"Good. You can leave now. Your time is up." He said with an insincere smile on his face, pointedly looking towards the door.

"Fine I'm going. I'll send someone to pick up the paintings in two weeks. Please don't be too rude to them." Balthazar said as he walked out of the door. Thinking that now he could really do with a drink and looking up where his other cousin's restaurant was located.

And in his studio Castiel sat there thinking for a minute before a smile spend across his face and he pulled out his phone to call Dean. He had a few bones to pick with him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Weeell Helllllo. For once it seems I've managed to get this up before all you guys have read the ****previous chapter. Yeah. just an interesting (or not so interesting maybe) piece of information here but I have just realised that I have written this whole story so far while listening to Metallica. So now you know.**

**Anyway on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>Balthazar walked into Gabriel's restaurant to see his cousin walking and talking his way around the tables. It amazed him how one Novak could be so good at talking, being the life and soul of any party and the other a rude, isolated, unsociable idiot. And yet they were still as close as two brothers could be.<p>

Gabriel was checking everything was going well when he heard the door open and looked up to see his cousin standing there.

"Balthazar. What are you doing here?" He asked going and giving the man a hug.

"I just came from Cassie's." Balthazar replied and Gabriel nodded, pulling out a good bottle of wine and pouring a glass form Balthazar before asking.

"So Balthy what were you doing at Cassie's?"

"Went to look at his work. Man its good Gabe. I mean seriously it'll rival your fathers if he keeps this up" he replied taking sip and letting out a sigh of appreciation for the quality of the wine.

"Hope you didn't tell him that." Gabriel responded with a sad smile.

"No. though I did suggest that the Novak name would get the punters in and he bit my head off." He paused at this point hoping that Gabriel would fill him in on what happened in his family but Gabriel for once stayed tight-lipped on the subject refusing to say a word. It was Cassie's story to tell or not, not his. "So we're going with Castiel." Balthazar concluded when he realised Gabriel wasn't talking.

"Oh like prince." Gabriel said to change the subject.

"Yes thank you. When I said that he didn't have a clue." Balthazar sighed at his cousin cluelessness.

"He can probably name the most obscure artist or any character in the Supernatural books but pop culture is a mystery to him." Gabriel tried to explain.

"Yes. Speaking of the Supernatural books. Have you met Dean?" Balthazar asked, wondering what Gabriel thought of Dean and Cas. (Subtle there Balthazar. Really subtle.)

"No not personally but I know his brother why?" Gabriel asked. What was Balthazar's interest in Dean?

"Just wondering if you knew that they were crazy about each other." Balthazar continued, watching his cousin closing and therefore saw his expression turn from wary to excited in a split second.(however long one of those really is.) That look was one he had learnt to be very scared of over his lifetime.

"Oh yeah we have this plan-" Balthazar put his hand up to stop Gabriel.

"I don't want to know Gabriel. I've learnt to leave the scheming to you." He said. He made it his mission in life from an early age to stay out of Gabriel's plots and plans. Especially if they involved Castiel at all. They usually ended with Castiel breaking everything he could get his hands on by throwing it at his brother.

"Okay. So you showing his paintings?" Gabriel replied smiling as he remembered the same good old times. (Only Gabriel could think having things thrown at him was good fun.)

"Yes in two weeks. I'll send you an invite to the opening, though if you could do me one favour?" Gabriel nods. "Keep Cas away. I'm likelier to sell paintings if my patrons don't meet the artist in this case." At that Gabriel laughed and agreed then walked off to meet some new customers, leaving Balthazar to enjoy his glass of wine in peace before he returned to civilisation as he thought of it.

* * *

><p>By end of an hour the whole town had learnt that Dean was Carver Edmund and though this was great for business as everyone came into the bar to have a look at him, Dean did not really appreciate it much. (As I have said he <strong>really<strong> doesn't like publicity.) Which was why when Cas called he was hiding out in his flat above the bar.

"Hey Cas." Dean said answering the phone with trepidation not sure what sort of reaction he was going to get.

"You gave Balthazar my number." Castiel said in way of a greeting in an accusatory tone.

"Well yeah." Dean said feeling ashamed of not telling his friend what he was going to do. (Still with the friend? Really Dean I don't know what I'm going to do with you.) "I just thought your work was so good that others should see it and be able to buy it." He continued in a whiny voice, almost begging Cas to understand. (Not that he would ever admit to whining or begging but he did!)

"Hump. I have to do four more paintings in two weeks now so you Dean Winchester are hereby put on call. You cannot complain whatever time I call you and you have to give me inspiration." Castiel responded in a mock scolding voice. He found it rather entertaining that Dean was feeling so guilty.

"Okay Cas I'll do my best but I can't make any promises okay." Dean replied, he heard the mocking in Cas' voice, though he knew that Cas meant every word of what he said. He **would** be calling Dean day and night for inspiration. (Hell yeah.)

"You should. This is all your fault you know." Castiel said using his put upon voice, with a touch of hurt in it. (He really is very good at finding Dean's weak spots it seems.)

"Look Cas I'm sorry but hey Balthazar wants to show your work that's gotta be a good thing right?" Dean said trying to dig himself out of the hole he seemed to have found himself in with Cas. (Dean dear have you never heard the saying when you find yourself in a hole **stop** digging?)

"I don't like him. Your boyfriend is extremely annoying." Castiel continued in his hurt voice though he was smirking at the phone.

"Firstly you think everyone is annoying. Secondly he's not my boyfriend. I don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend for that matter." Dean wasn't sure why he felt the need to clarify this point but he did. (Yes, and we know why.) And at this sentence Castiel smiled. Finally he had found out what he wanted to know.

Dean was a single bisexual sex god. His day couldn't get better in his opinion. With that he hung up as an idea for two paintings came to his mind. Remembering their previous conversation about the birds and the bees.

And Dean looked down at his phone with a bemused expression on his face as he said out loud. "Guess you got some inspiration then. Bye Cas." Before getting up and getting himself a beer. If he was stuck in his flat he might as well as do some writing.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello my angels. Firstly I would like to thank Mummabro and nerdchick394 for their great reviews. You guys are awesome. I would also like to thank those who have followed and favoured this tale since the last update. Well that's get on with it then shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the people mentioned.**

* * *

><p>Eight days after his last chat with Cas and at five in the morning Dean's phone rings, unsurprisingly waking him. (Or not really waking him as the case maybe.)<p>

"Yel-lo" He mumbled still mostly asleep.

"I need inspiration Dean." Came Castiel's voice far too bright for that time of day down the phone.

"Cas." Dean muttered, still somewhat in dream land. "Love your voice man."

And Castiel sitting on his stool in his studio took his phone away from his ear just to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating or something. Did Dean Winchester just say he loved his voice? (Yeap. That he did Cassie.) He wasn't sure what to do with that so he cautiously put his phone back to his ear and whispered "Dean?"

"Yeah…umm…pie…Cas…pie" Came the gabbled words from the other end of the phone confusing Cas even more. Did Dean want pie? (Or was it Cas-pie?)

"Dean" he said a little louder now. Trying to get the other man's attention. (What can I say, Cas doesn't seem to realise that Dean is sleeping. Oops.)

"What?...No Sammy…love you…angel." And with that Dean started letting out little snores and finally Castiel caught on to the situation and smiled. Though Dean was a sleep and mumbling incoherently he had still given him an idea his feelings for the smiling man wouldn't let go of. So listening to Dean sleeping Castiel sat there and painted. And when Dean woke in the morning it was to the deep velvety voice of his 'friend' telling him good morning. And Dean couldn't really think of a better way to start the day. (You and me both buddy.)

* * *

><p>It was two days later and Dean was working behind the bar when he phone rang again.<p>

"Yel-lo" he said with a smile on his face. He knew who was on the other end of the phone. (Don't we all?)

"This is all your fault." Came the stressed and grumpy reply.

"Okay. If it's my fault why you phoning me?" Dean asked, knowing he shouldn't but he really enjoyed winding up Cas when he was already grumpy.

"I need inspiration. Dean." Castiel responded in exasperation. He knew Dean was winding him up but he couldn't stay calm. "I have four days to finish these damn paintings for your damn boyfriend and I have no ideas!" Castiel ended up screaming down the phone. (Yes I know that Castiel is well aware that Dean is single but he's stressed and therefore using my favourite excuse for being slightly melodramatic, its poetic license.)

"Whoa there Cas. Okay first we've been over this Balthazar isn't my boyfriend and second chill okay. You'll get them done." Dean said in his most calming voice. He had never heard Cas so stressed. Though he did think that he may be a little highly strung, just a teeny weeny bit.

"No I won't. I still have two more to do." Castiel almost had a panic attack at that thought. He only had four days to do two paintings. God help him.

"Okay. When was the last time you slept?" Dean asked starting to get an idea of Cas' problem.

"Sleep is for the lazy and weak. I don't have time to sleep Dean." Cas snapped then turned his voice into a pleading tone and continued. "Please I need something."

At this Dean just shook his head, Cas was starting to sound like a damn drug addict jonesing for his next fix. (You know Dean if you continue that analogy then you are what he's addicted to. Just saying.) Dean replied to Castiel in an exasperated voice, he knew it wouldn't work but "Yeah it's called rest."

"Dean!" Cas half pleaded half commanded

"Okay fine." Dean gave in. (We all know you can't resist Cas Dean.) "Look why don't put the phone behind the bar for a while and we'll see how that works okay."

"Very well. But it had better work Dean Winchester." Cas replied grumpily. What he really wanted was to hear Dean talk but it was a Saturday night and he could hear the music of a band in the back ground, so the bar was probably rather busy. (Look at that, Cas is thinking of someone else. Ah, they grow up so quickly don't they?)

"Okay Cas." Dean replied with laughter in his voice as he imagined Cas doing his best pouting petulant child impression.

And with that Dean put his phone on the back bar with a shake of his head and went to serve some customers who had just come in.

Now as the story of Dean's secret identity had run through the staff of The Roadhouse it seemed that it was quickly followed by the tale of Cas and Dean (or CasDean as some liked to call it). Now the best kept secret was from Dean himself as everyone was aware that he had a 'thing' for his artist. And someone may or may not have sneaked into his office and hacked his personal computer (Charlie does have mad skills) to find his rough draft of his latest book. And they may or may not have mentioned the plot line and certain descriptions to a few of their friends (for example everyone who works at The Roadhouse and a new blond-haired regular called Gabe?) and they may or may not have found out that when Dean leaves his phone behind the bar it's not because he forgot it but because Castiel was on the other end getting inspiration. (This the contribution from the same aforementioned new regular.) And they may or may not have told all of this to their new bestie. (Did I mention that Charlie and Jo had by this time formed a friendship, bonding over messing with Dean? No? Well I have now.) And said new friend may have mentioned it to some of hers, and so on and so fourth.

So on that Saturday night when Charlie happened to see Dean's phone behind the bar rather than ignore it as she was prone to do instead she decided to bring Cas into The Roadhouse family.

"Hey Cas. How's it going? Enjoying the music? I think chuck and Jason are doing a great set together don't you?" she said as she went about her work. And Castiel at the other end of the phone was in shock. Who was this girl? And how did she know he was there?

When Charlie got no response she smiled, she had been made aware of Cas' lack of communication skills so it did not bother her.

"By the way I'm Charlie. I work for Dean, well it's more with really. He's a great guy and boss. Anyway just wanted to say hi and I'm glad you're here. Dean always smiles more when you're on the phone." And with that she walked away, hoping that one day they would meet and CasDean (she's still not 100% sure about that name but it seemed to have stuck) could become cannon. (What can I say? She's a fangirl.)

Castiel just stared at his phone. Did he really just hear that? A girl he had never spoken to had told him Dean smiles more when he's on the phone? How does she know? Weren't his phone call secrets? (Oh Cas, all secrets come out eventually.)

Not 5 minutes later Jo came up to the bar and also noticed the phone and decided to say hi.

"Hey there Cas. My names Jo. Don't know if Deans told you about me but just wanted to let you know that I think of him as a big brother. So you ever want anyone to wind him up for you let me know 'k?" and with that she walked away.

Castiel couldn't believe it. It seemed all the women in the bar knew he was there and they seemed to have decided to be nice to him? Why? (Oh Cas. We will always be nice to you. Promise.) Castiel was still puzzling over this when a man's voice came over the phone.

"Hey Cas man. The names Ash. Good to see you here dude."

Okay Castiel was really starting to freak out now. Even Dean's accountant was talking to him. With that thought he muttered "what the hell is going on?" And though he really didn't think he said it that loud an answer came from the phone.

"They're welcoming you into the family."

"But I'm not family." Castiel said very confused by this statement. His true family didn't really want him why would this group of strangers? Though he didn't even truly like his own family. Still why would he want another one?

"Family don't end with blood boy." Came a growled reply.

"But why?" Castiel asked the gruff disembodied wise voice.

"Cos you make Dean happy ya idjit, and that's what they want." And with that sentence uttered Castiel smiled for the first time since he finished his last painting as he pick up his brush.

"Thanks Bobby." He said as he started his new work, using the feelings being accepted by The Roadhouse family had brought him as inspiration.

And at the other end of the phone Bobby just shook his head at the idiocies of youth and went back to enjoying his beer.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello again my lovelies. Just want to say thank you to CastiellaWinchester94 for their lovely review and to thank all those who have favoured and followed so far. So here we go again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Metallica.**

* * *

><p>Two days later Dean is relaxing in his flat wondering what to watch on the TV. He had had the day off and done some good work on his book and was now having some down time from both his 'jobs', when his phone rang. (Hey Cas nice of you to join us again.)<p>

"Hello Castiel." Dean said in an imitation of his deep voice without looking at the caller ID, he knew who it was. (Mainly cos he had given him a special ring tone, just saying.)

"Dean." Came a very tried and stressed response.

"Soo, how's the painting going?" Dean asked sipping his beer.

"One left." Came Castiel's short reply.

"Well that's cool. So ringing for inspiration are you?" Dean asked moving so he was now lying down on his couch.

"Yes. Please Dean." Castiel pleaded tiredly, he was so close to finishing.

"Okay what do you want to discuss?" Dean responded, deciding that Cas sounded so pitiful that he couldn't mock him today.

"Does it really matter?" Castiel replied closing his eyes and almost falling off his stool. He was sooo tried.

"I don't know. I'm not the one looking for inspiration am I? " Dean asked drinking his beer and thinking that he loved the sound of Castiel's voice when he was tried. To be honest he loved it at any time, not that he would ever say that. (Sorry Dean too late, you talk in your sleep you know.)

"Fine." Castiel responded trying to pull himself together. "Tell me what you look for in a partner." He said the first thing that came into his head. (Hmm, now what are you preoccupied with Castiel? I wonder.)

"What?" Dean spluttered down the other end of the phone. Did Cas just ask him what he thought he did? (Yes.) Why did Cas want to know that? (Du! Cos he likes you Dean.)

"You asked what to discuss and I'm sure that will do as well as anything." Castiel replied. Now he had said it he really wanted to know the answer. Not that he thought much about the reason behind that.

"Umm yeah Cas that's not going to happen." Dean said. Nope, no way in hell was he going there.

"Why not?" Castiel whined at him, hoping to get Dean to change his mind.

"Cos I don't know… everyone's different I guess…There's no set thing I look for… I just like people and get to know them and well… it goes from there…?" (Translation: gravelly voiced strangers with bright blue eyes and who are rather socially inept and also double as inspiration for his angel.)

"fine." Castiel replied grumpily. He didn't really want to know anyway he told himself. (Don't lie!)

"Man you need to relax. I'm sure inspiration will come to you then." Dean said changing the subject as quickly as he could.

"I can't relax Dean. I don't have time." Castiel snapped.

"Well put on some meditation music and lights candles or something, I don't know." Dean replied sarcastically. Hell he couldn't solve all the man's problems could he? (No but he could make the world a better place for him. Don't you agree?)

"Candles are a fire hazard in a studio Dean." Cas deadpanned back. If Dean was going to be sarcastic he would respond in an appropriate manor.

"Okay fine." Dean replied exasperated with the man.

"What do you do to relax?" Castiel asked, trying to find something that he may be able to use to try and find his inspiration.

"Watch TV mostly." Dean replied with a shrug that Cas couldn't see and involuntary turned towards his TV.

"I don't have a TV Dean." Castiel sighed. That was not going to work.

"Well sometimes I hum." Dean admitted in a quiet voice, hoping that if he said it quietly enough Cas wouldn't hear.

"You hum? What?" Castiel responded immediately jumping on the idea.

"Umm Metallica mainly." Dean replied cringing slightly, he was pretty sure he knew where this was going.

"Do it Dean …please." Yeap Dean defiantly knew that was coming, but being Dean talking to Cas he just couldn't say no.

"Okay dude but this goes no further okay." (Don't worry your secret is save with us too Dean. Or perhaps not as I am writing it down in this tale. Hmm now that's an interesting conundrum.)

"I promise I will tell no one." Castiel replied, a smile already forming on his lips in anticipation.

"Okay here goes…" and with that Dean started humming some kind of monster by Metallica. And Castiel closed his eyes listening. The sound of Dean's humming flowed though his body and he found himself relaxing and finding some kind of peace. With that he snapped open his eyes and grabbed his paint brush without saying a word. He needed to capture this feeling and to do so he needed Dean to keep humming.

* * *

><p>Now while Cas has been furiously painting and Dean has been busy being his inspiration Sam has been running round trying to sort out his latest cunning idea to get Cas and Dean together. Though for this one he decided to do it without Gabriel. (which I have to say Sammy is frankly not a good idea. As all those reading will soon see why.) Sam had heard about a local artist called Castiel being debuted at the fancy gallery in the city. And so he had spent the last week and a half trying to get hold of three tickets to the opening event under the assumption that Cas would be there. (Bless you Sam.) But he couldn't get hold of them for love nor money. And rather than speak to his brother about this he decided to rant at Jess. Who sat there patiently before suggesting he call Dean. (You see unlike Sam Jess knew exactly what was going on.)<p>

So when Sam called him and mentioned the art show Dean's response was "yeah I know. You want to come? I have two spare tickets if you do."

Which caused Sam to get rather annoyed. (Though he kept it in until he had accepted the tickets and hung up the phone.)

"I can't believe Dean got three tickets. Do you know how hard it is to get hold of one damn ticket and he got three. Three! How the hell did my brother get them?" Jess allowed him to continue on in this vein until all his anger and frustration had escaped and then she filled him in on everything that had been happening. (Now Sam I believe you and I need to have a little chat. You see even Jess, no offense, is aware that everyone now knows Dean is Carver Edmund. So I think we need to practice you observations skill with respect to the life and times of Dean Winchester don't you?)


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello my darlings. I need to apologise for the shortness (is that the right word?) of this chapter. It is due to the fact that the next one will be rather long. Right so I also want to thank nerdchick394 for their review. It was lovely as always, I love hearing how you are enjoying the chapters I am writing it does indeed make me more inclined to write some more. Anyway here we go with shorty (no not Gabriel, the chapter).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>At 4 o'clock the following Friday Castiel puts down his paint brush and breathes a sigh of relief. Finally he had finished the paintings that Balthazar wanted for his show, now all he had to do was wait for the men to come and collect them then he could allow himself to sleep. And if when he fell into his bed on the Friday evening he dreamed of a certain bar ownerauthor we all know and love that didn't really matter did it?

When he finally awoke again it was Sunday morning and there on the side was a note from his brother informing he had made him some food and it was in the fridge (the joys of having a chef for a brother hey?) So all he needed to do was microwave it when he returned to the land of the living. This caused Castiel to smile and think maybe Gabriel wasn't sooo bad after all. (No he really isn't Cas.)

* * *

><p>Monday evening found Dean, Sam and Jess walking through the doors of Balthazar's gallery for the preview showing of the paintings by the artist Castiel. Dean noted that only the first name was used and stored it in his mind to ask Cas about later. But what he really wanted to see was the paintings. He wanted to know what he had inspired Cas to do and with that thought in his head as soon as they entered he walked away from his brother over to the walls where the paintings were hanging.<p>

Balthazar watched Dean walk in and was glad to see him. He had had a very annoying and cryptic little note from his cousin when the paintings were delivered. First there was fifteen instead of the fourteen he had been expecting and then the note informed him firstly that one painting wasn't for sale, it was just that it went with its partner so he sent them to be hung together. And secondly the partner painting was only for sale to a very select list of people, so select in fact that the list consisted of only one name. Dean Winchester. Balthazar didn't really understand these instructions until he got the paintings out he then understood his cousin perfectly. Now he was intrigued about how Dean would react when he saw them. With that thought in mind he trailed the other man as he entered the exhibition area of his gallery. (Oooh how very cloak and dagger. Maybe Gabriel should be involved, though then it would probably get convoluted.)

* * *

><p>As Sam entered behind his brother he was excited. This is it he thought, the night Cas and Dean finally meet. Spotting Gabriel over by the buffet he and Jess went to join him.<p>

"Hey Gabriel. So where's Castiel?" Sam asked sounding a bit like a little kid at Christmas making Gabriel laugh out loud. (Don't be mean Gabriel.)

"Cassie here? Are you kidding me?" He finally managed to reply.

"What? Why wouldn't he be here?" Sam asked sounding disappointed.

"Umm, let me think." Gabriel said melodramatically looking as if he was trying to think of an answer before continuing. "Mainly cos Balthy would like to sell some of his paintings." Gabriel finished with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked once again confused. (I am sorry Sammy. You seem to spend all your time this way.)

"Ask Dean." Was all Gabriel said in reply as he walked off to sample some more of the food, seeing if he could get any ideas for his restaurant.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello my honeybuns. Hope you are well. Now I promised last chapter that this would be a long one. And it is. This is pretty much just description as I felt you deserved to 'see' Castiel's paintings as well as Dean, so I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>Dean walked into the area where the paintings were hung and he couldn't get over there beauty. Hung on the walls were fifteen different paintings and each was as good as the next. There were different kinds of styles from portraits to more abstract, though all were done is oils. Dean couldn't believe he had inspired all these from Cas in the short time he had known him. (You have Dean I promise.)<p>

Getting over the awe he felt he moved closer to get a better look at them, starting at the end of one wall and working his way down.

The first two paintings he came to were called The Bleeding Wall and The Drowning Man. He smiled as he remembered saying things that he guessed and inspired Cas to paint them. He then took a closer look at the paintings.

The Bleeding Wall depicted an old dry stone wall, its mottled surface covered in moss and ferns with blood running down it, but rather than looking morbid it looks natural. As if the blood itself was part of nature.

The Drowning Man showed a hand reaching out from the centre of a whirlpool of blues, whites and silvers, it was so realistically done you could almost feel the swell of the water. Looking closer you could see that the hand rather than seeming as if it was reaching for someone to pull them out, it was if it was beckoning you to join them.

The next was called The Observer and he looked at it for a while until he realised what it was that had inspired Cas. It was the definition of Ellen. He realised it was how she saw the world. She saw everything. (See this is a universally accepted fact.)

The Observer was a crowded bar scene, full of people having fun, scenes of joy and laughter, yet the painting was taken from the view behind the bar and was filled with intricate details that only those trained to see would spot from the position of the painting. There was so many little bits like someone getting their money out for more drinks, a couple exchanging numbers, another person almost falling over. A couple of men sitting at the end of the bar laughing. There was so much detail Dean could have stood there for hours and still not seen it all.

Moving on he came to The Calm In The Eye Of The Storm, which made him smile as he was in no doubt about who this one represented.

The Calm In The Eye Of The Storm had a man wearing a baseball cap sitting in the centre with his head down reading, with a bottle of beer next to his hand while all around him lines are drawn as people rush by him, the way you see them on movies and TV shows when they are depicting the passage of time. Leaving the man in his own peaceful world. It was without a doubt a perfect representation of the unflappable Bobby.

Next was called The Heart and he smiled at how true it was. The painting showed a crowd of faceless people parting like the red sea around three distinct girls' glasses aloft laughing with joy and life. In the middle was a red head and on either side of her was a blond. Dean couldn't get over how Cas had managed to depict Charlie, Jo and Jess so accurately without having any distinct facial features. The accuracy was in the body language of the three figures. With Charlie standing tall as if she was in charge, Jo almost bent double with mirth and Jess being the calming figure, keeping them all in line.

He moved onto the next painting wondering which of his family Cas had painted this time and what he saw made him frown. The painting was titled The Dancer and depicted a man in the centre of a sea of faceless people doing a bad impression of Saturday Night Fever. What upset him (not really but it's the closest word I could think of) was that the man though again faceless seemed to have his physique. He really didn't think he was that bad at dancing, was he? He quickly moved on to the next image titled The Musicians and it took his breath away.

The Musicians showed a band playing on a stage and a crowd of people below them, in semi-darkness. But there was enough light from the stage that you could almost feel the beat of the music though the dance moves of the crowd. It was amazing how Cas had managed to get a beat though paints and to the viewer.

The final painting on this side of the wall was called The Secret Writer and when dean saw it, it caused his eyes to widen. It took his breath away (I know your probably wondering how he has any left right?) it was obvious who the painting depicted though all it showed was his hands.

The Secret Writer had hands hold a pen writing strange words in a book in the foreground, as if the viewer was the continuation of the writer, and surrounding these hands were three groups of people. The first an older couple who watched the hands with love in their eyes. Next a young couple who don't notice the writer and only have eyes for each other. And finally a group of five people two girls and three boys. The girls are trying to climb on to the book to read the words but don't see the writer and the boys are laughing at them, but also helping them up and trying to take sneaky peeks at the words themselves.

It was how his life used to be. He had been aware since the beginning that Ellen and Bobby knew of his career and had taken it on themselves to be the parents he never had. And Jess and Sam had been so wrapped up in each other that they never noticed who he really was. And Charlie, Jo, Ash, Chuck and Benny had all read his books and become fans without once it crossing their minds that he wrote them. It was awesome that he could stand there and see this simple representation of the complexities of his family, cos that is what all these people had become, family. Though looking at it he noticed that there was something missing. Cas had not put himself in the painting and thinking that Dean wondered where he would fit in.

Shaking his head of these thoughts he moved onto the next wall which seemed to be filled with the more abstract work. The first was called Secrets and was a picture of colour. In the centre was a bright white point and as you go outwards from it it slowly gets darker going to blues and silver. Around the edge was reds and blacks and where they meet there were violent clashes of colour. Some hurt to look at and yet some melded together seamlessly. It invoked powerful emotions in Dean, a lump in his throat and butterflies in his stomach the same kind as you get when you lie.

The next along was titled Joy and was swirls of bright colours: yellows, pinks, lilacs and oranges dancing together on the canvas, coming together in some areas to form people laughing and bees in another as well as other joyous things only to part again and become a seamless swirl. Looking at it he felt the emotions that Cas felt when he painted it. A happiness that made him just want to laugh out loud with his best friend. He wasn't sure when he had inspired this or even if he had (yes you have dean, you inspired them all.) but he felt privileged to know the man who could inspire these feelings in other with just colours on canvas.

Moving on to the next he noticed it was called Acceptance which he thought was an odd name for a painting until he looked at it closely. It depicted swirls of all colours, both dark and light, mixing together. Some of the colour combinations were those that would expect to go together but others were not colours you would ever see together and yet…it worked. The overall feelings of relief and happiness came through the mixture. Dean stood there and saw the deeper meaning in that painting. Someone had not accepted Castiel somewhere in his life, it was obvious, but the who's and what for's escaped him. All he knew was that something had happened to make Cas feel like…he was accepted as he was and that Dean couldn't be happier about and if he ever found out who it was that made him feel that way he might just have to kiss them. (Don't think Cas would like that Dean, so I would refrain if I was you.)

Still smiling he went on to the next painting. The title was Peace and it was again a swirl of colours though this time it was of greens, yellows and whites coming together to form flowers and trees and other natural phenomena. It was as it said very peaceful and made Dean smile. A smile which grew when he looked closer and saw that in the corner the colours came together to form the Metallica symbol. So this was what Cas had been painting while he was humming. It felt strange to Dean to standing in front of a painting that he knew had been painted while he was on the phone with the artist, and looking round at the ones he had already looked at he wondered how many of them had been done while he was still on the phone. Shaking his head at the thought he turned to the last painting on this wall.

It was called simply Love. It had swirls of reds and soft purples. It could have looked very hallmark-y and Valentine's Day like but it didn't. The colours came together to form images of couples expressing their love for one another in a multitude of ways and surprisingly there was also images of pie within it. Now Dean could understand loving pie, though he was under the impression he was the only one in the world who felt that way. The painting was amazing and caused a warmth to fill his heart. He wanted to reach out and touch the painting, as if it was the only way he was going ever get close to the artist. (Don't worry Dean you'll get closer than that soon enough.)

He finally turned to the last wall which had just two paintings hanging on it close together. As he was standing close to them he realised that the one on his right was made up of tiny bees, flowers and hives whereas the one on the left was made up of birds, trees and nests. Taking a step back Dean looked at them again and his jaw dropped open at the perfectness of them both.

The one on the left made up of birds (and called Birds) was of him wearing a green button down shirt, though the painting was only of his shoulders and up. He was facing the other painting and laughing. But it was the one on the right made up of bees (and called…yep you guessed it Bees) that he couldn't take his eyes away from.

It was a painting of a man from the shoulders up with dark messy hair, the brightest blue eyes and the nicest smile. He was wearing a blue shirt and smiling at the painting next to him.

They were without a doubt the most breath-taking paintings Dean had ever seen, so intricately painted. He was fascinated with how Cas had used the ting images and created these pictures. Though abstractly that was what he was thinking, one thought was reverberating through his head and that was 'Is that what Cas looks like? Cos if so hot damn. He is freaking gorgeous'. (Yes Dean that is Castiel and you are right he really is hot.)


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello my lovelies. I'm feeling generous today so have another chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>Dean had no idea how long he was standing there looking at the Birds and the Bees (the paintings, not porn) before Balthazar came up.<p>

"They are amazing are they not?" He said from behind Dean making the man jump.

"umm, yeah they are." Dean replied getting embarrassed as it was obvious that one of them was him, though he guessed that Cas had actually just used his description of the righteous man too paint it. (True but that doesn't mean he wasn't depicting you does it Dean?) "How much are they?" He continued to change the subject.

"Birds is not for sale Castiel wishes to keep that one for himself" Balthazar replied with a smirk on his face as he covertly looked over at Dean to gage his reaction to that piece of information (I swear the whole family should have been spies. They would have been great.) "But I can sell you Bees. He agreed to let me display them together for aseptic purposes."

Dean couldn't quite get over the fact that Cas wanted to keep a painting of him. He didn't think to compare it to the fact that he really wanted the painting of Cas (or at least the man he hoped was Cas). "I'll take it along with The Secret Writer." He said in a definite voice. If he could he would be tempted to buy them all but even his purse strings wouldn't stretch that far.

"Of course Dean. I do love doing business with you." Balthazar replied in a smooth voice as he saw the nice little profit he would make on those two. (Naughty Balthazar. You should be helping them get together.)

After finishing his transaction and arranging for the paintings to be delivered the next day Dean left pulling his phone out of his pocket as he went outside. He had a few things he wished to discuss with his artist. (His is it now hmm?)

* * *

><p>Castiel was sitting in his studio absentmindedly wondering how his paintings were going down at the gallery and if Dean had gone to the preview. And if he had how had he reacted to the Birds and the Bees. Thinking of the two titles still made Castiel smile, as on their own they are innocuous but put them together and they have a whole other connotation. He thought it was representative of him and Dean, or at least how he hoped he and Dean could one day be. (You will, you will, I promise.) But that was neither here nor there, he had work to do and for the first time in a long time he didn't need to call Dean before he could do it. Inspiration seemed to have settled inside him since he had woken on Sunday and he didn't want to break it.<p>

Castiel was busy working when his phone rang. He answered it with his usual "What." But there was little heat in it.

"You knew." Dean voiced said accusingly down the line causing Castiel's eyebrows to rise.

"Hello Dean. Lovely to hear from you." And everyone said he didn't have social skills? "I knew what?" he replied calmly wondering exactly what Dean was referring too, he had kept much from the man after all.

"That I'm Carver Edmund." Dean responded through gritted teeth.

"Yes is there anything else? I'm working." Castiel said smirking at how annoyed Dean was over that fact. He was under the belief that everyone knew now. It's just that he found out before the masses, not that he told Dean this. It may be better if he didn't know that fact. (Maybe, he does seem a little pissed doesn't he?)

At Castiel's calm responses dean deflated. he couldn't really stay angry at the man. "No nothing except…" Dean paused wondering if he should say anything about **the** paintings of them. In the end he chickened out and went for the lame option. (Oh Dean, come on get it together man.) "I liked your show."

"Hmm." Castiel replied wondering if the reason Dean paused was he wanted to talk about the birds and the bees. (Sorry but this gives me a little giggle every time.) If that was so he wasn't going to make it easy for him by mentioning it. "I still haven't forgiven you yet for giving Balthazar my number." He said distractedly down the phone as he continued to paint.

"It's good for you Cas. It will make you grow." dean responded immediately jumping on the change of conversation it offered.

"I do not want to grow." Castiel mumbled amicably.

"Why'd it only say Castiel?" Dean asked. He had been wondering since he saw it and as Cas seemed to be in such a good mood he thought he might get an answer. He knew Cas didn't get on with his dad and had thought that that might have something to do with it.

Castiel sighed. He should have expected Dean to ask that, the only question was what he was going to tell him. He knew if he told Dean to mind his own business then he would, but, and this was a big but, he didn't want to shut Dean out. He really wanted to let him in. so instead of being rude he went for the informative "I refuse to use my father's name." and hoped Dean would leave it at that. (Cas really? Don't you know him by now? He will question everything.)

"Why?" Dean asked. (See! I'm pretty sure we've already had this conversation Cas.)

"Because he's an assbutt." Castiel replied banging his brush down and glowering at his half-finished painting. He did not like thinking about his father let alone talking about the man.

"Assbutt? Really Cas?" Dean said with amusement in his voice at his friends choice of names.

"Yes." Snapped Castiel back. Assbutt definitely described him. As well as describing his older brothers (Gabriel excluded of course).

"Want to tell me about it?" Dean asked cautiously. He knew all about having a shit father and he didn't want to force Cas to talk if he wasn't ready.

Castiel thought about that. No one knew the truth of what happened except Gabriel (well out of the people he still spoke to anyway) and he had never told a soul. Maybe it was time that he trusted another person, so taking a deep breath he said in a quiet voice "He kicked me out of home when he discovered I was gay."

Dean was shocked when he heard what Cas had said. How could any parent do that to their kid? "You're right he is an assbutt." Dean replied to Cas vehemently. And he decided if he ever met Mr Novak he might just have a few things to say to him, with his fists. (I would just like to state that violence is not the answer.)

"So Dean what are you doing now?" Castiel asked changing the subject and picking his paint brush back up.

"Umm, going home. Though I think I might of kinda left Sam and Jess back inside the gallery. Suppose I should go and collect them as I drove us all here." Dean said suddenly remembering his brother for the first time since he walked through the gallery doors.

"Yes that would be wise. I'm sure your brother wouldn't appreciate it if you abandoned him to get a taxi all the way back to town." Castiel replied with humour in his voice at the thought that Dean had forgotten about Sam.

"Yeah he would give me his ultimate bitchface in response to that." At that thought Dean's eyes lit up and an ungodly smile appeared on his face. "there's a thought, it might be worth doing just to see that."

"You and I both know you would never do that to Sam." Castiel said rolling his eyes at the others humour, of lack thereof.

"Yeah okay you're right." Dean paused, wanting to continue the conversation but knowing that he needed to go. "So I guess I'll let you get back to work…speak to you soon then…."

"Yes Dean, I will see you soon." And with that Castiel hung up leaving Dean looking at his phone wondering if Cas was aware that he had just said see instead of speak. (Oh yes Dean, Cas if very aware.)


	29. Chapter 29

**Good morning/afternoon/evening/day/night/summer/winter (I think that covers everything). I hope you are all doing well my lovelies. I would like to thank nerdchick394 for another fabulous review. So anyway here we go let's get this show rocking (to Louden Swain). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>Later that evening Castiel was stilling painting happily and humming Metallica quietly to himself (wonder where he got that from?) when his phone yet again rang.<p>

"Yes?" he asked as way of greeting, thinking that maybe it was Dean again. (Is that thinking or hoping Cas?)

"Hello Cassie darling." Said an accented voice down the line causing Castiel to roll his eyes. He should never have answered his phone.

"Balthazar. What do you want?" He asked grumpily. It seemed as if his good mood on the phone was very much dependant on who was on the other end.

"Now it that anyway to greet your favourite cousin?" Balthazar replied amused at Cas' sudden change in mood.

"You are not my favourite cousin I prefer your sister." Castiel replied putting down his brush and glowering.

"Oh please I am so much better than Anna." Balthazar said dismissively, his sister was a goodie-to-shoes in his opinion.

"No you're not. Now what do you want? I'm working." Castiel replied shortly, fed up with the conversation and wanting to get it over with.

"Good." Balthazar responded. You could almost hear him rubbing his hands together and the dollar signs appearing in his eyes.

"Why?" Castiel asked warily he didn't like Balthazar's tone.

"Because this evening I sold eight of your paintings and I was hoping that you could do me some more my dear. Seems people like your work Cassie. You're going to be a hit you know." Balthazar answered as if he was giving him a massive treat

"I don't care Balthazar." Castiel replied rolling his eyes. He knew that it wasn't him his cousin was thinking of making it big but rather Balthazar himself riding his coat tails. "But yes I can do you some more paintings, but on my time scale this time. I do have to do other things to do." He finished mysteriously. Not that he was going to tell Balthazar what they were.

"Oh yes? Like that gorgeous author or yours?" Balthazar replied with disbelieve and a smirk at the thought of his cousin ever actually doing anything about his feelings for Dean.

"Like sleep." Castiel said dryly before continuing in a nonchalant fashion (he was much better at pulling of nonchalance that Dean.) "Which paintings did you sell?"

"The Drowning Man, Joy, Acceptance, The Musicians, The Observer, The Heart, The Secret Writer and" here Balthazar added a dramatic pause (gotta love the melodrama) before continuing. "Bees."

Castiel closed his eyes. If Balthazar sold Bees that meant Dean had brought it as he was the only one Cas would have allowed to do so, did that mean what he thought it did? (Yes.) Did Dean like the man he saw in it? (Yes!) Would Dean like him if they really meant? (YES!)

"Okay. I can probably have three more paintings for you by the end of the week." Castiel replied hanging up and mentally organising his week. He had decided it was time to make plans.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon (oh look its Tuesday again) found Dean in the bar doing the ordering, though Ellen would check it again change it later. She always did. (Bless him. He was a great writer but he really didn't know much about running a bar.) When a delivery guy walked in.<p>

"Two crates for Dean Winchester." He said to Ellen who was behind the bar. She pointed to Dean whose head had come up and the delivery guy walked over to get a signature for the two crates from Balthazar's gallery.

Dean looked down at the crates and wondered if he would get away with taking them upstairs to open but the ever present Bobby, didn't he have somewhere else to be? Like his garage? Dean thought (obviously not Dean. He has very good staff who do that for him and it was lunch time). Anyway the ever present Bobby appeared at his side with the crow bar and gave Dean an expectant look.

"What ya waiting for boy?" he asked gruffly.

"Well I…" Dean started but wasn't sure how to finish.

"Don't worry Dean we're the only ones here. And anyway I'm sure that everyone last night would have seen you paintings." Ellen replied leaning on the bar. She was intrigued to see what Dean had brought from the show. She had gone along early this morning to see them and had been amazed at the beauty of the paintings especially the one called Birds which depicted Dean to a tea. There had been two spaces though, with just titles, The Secret Writer and Bees, and she had wondered where they had gone. Guess she knew now.

Dean nodded and pulled the smaller crate onto the bar, opening it to reveal The Secret Writer and taking it out to show Bobby and Ellen.

Bobby narrowed his eyes to look at it. He could see who each person in the picture represented and he knew it was cleverly done but he wasn't sure why Dean had brought it. To him it seemed that the writer was on the outside looking in rather than being part of the scene and he wondered briefly if that was how Dean truly felt when he had kept his secret.

Ellen on the other hand interpreted it differently. She saw the group of people all standing around writer, and saw that as him being the centre of the family. The one pulling them all together. And she thought with a smile was the definition of Dean.

Dean put the painting down and then pulled the larger crate up, hoping that they liked it. As he opened it and pulled it out he saw more of the intricate detail with which it was painted. It still took his breath away even without Birds next to it, it still didn't lose its effect.

Bobby saw the new painting and raised his eyes brows. Unlike his wife he hadn't snuck of to the gallery this morning and so, not completely getting the concept, he wondered why Dean had brought a picture of a stranger made up entirely of bees.

When Ellen saw it her mind went blank and a lump formed in her throat. Before she could think to stop herself she whispered in awe "it looks just like him." Making Dean turn to her and stare.

Did Ellen just say what he thought she had? "It looks just like who Ellen?" Dean asked in a very even voice. (Oops Ellen, time to come clean me thinks.)

Ellen winced when she heard that tone and trying to smile apologetically as she replied "Castiel."

"And how do you know what Castiel looks like Ellen?" Dean asked carefully putting the painting down. He had a horrible thought that maybe he had been in and Dean had missed him. Was that why he could paint his family so well? He had met them? But if so he obviously didn't want to meet Dean. These thoughts and worst whirled though Dean's head while he waited for Ellen to answer. (Don't worry Dean. Everything is all good.)

"Gabriel showed me his picture." Ellen finally said deciding it was time that Dean learnt some of the truth and it was better coming from her than anyone else. (That's probably very true Ellen my dear.)

"Gabriel?" dean asked in shock. It couldn't be. Cas' brother couldn't know Ellen surely. (Oh yes Dean.)

"Yes Cas' brother. He came in here when the boy king was delivered and came back the following Tuesday when you had the night off. We got talking and then I introduced him to Sam and….well he showed me a picture of his family." She finished lamely. She wasn't going to tell him that Sam and Gabriel had been plotting to get him and Cas together. Not until it worked at any rate. She knew Dean, he would oppose them just to be stubborn.

"Oh okay." Dean said and still reeling from the fact that Gabriel had been in his bar he turned back to the painting that Ellen said looked just like Cas.

Damn it, what was he going to do now? He had to work out a way to meet the guy he was crushing on. (And I for one can't wait.)


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello my lovelies. Well here we are at chapter 30. A major mile stone I think. So I hope you enjoy, though it is quite choppy. But before I start I would like to thank nerdchick394 for their lovely review. Now on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the A-team or Hackers quotes.**

* * *

><p>Having finished unpacking the paintings Dean was busy wondering where to put them up, well wondering where to put one off them. He already knew that Bees was going up on his livingroom wall. But where to put The Secret Writer? After much consideration he decided to put it in his office where he would work on his book while he was supposed to be doing his day job. That decided he grabbed the hammer and nails from Bobby and went to work.<p>

* * *

><p>It was Tuesday afternoon and Castiel had finished the painting he had started the night before. It was only small and therefore took not as much time as some of the others. Having washed away the paint from his hands and had some lunch he was about to go and get a few hours' sleep but first he decided to put his plan into action and pulled out his phone.<p>

Gabriel was in his restaurant looking over the bookings for that night when his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID his eyebrows went up and hurried to answer it.

"Castiel? What's wrong?" He asked slightly panicky, he brother did not call him for anything less than the direst of emergencies.

"Hello Gabriel." Came the calm response down the line which surprised him. Though now he was also intrigued. (Again with the intrigue Gabriel? Really? She shakes her head, some people never learn.)

"Hey Cassie." He answered in a softer voice before flipping to his usual snarky persona. "So why you calling me?" he asked.

"And people say I'm socially handicapped. That's not nice polite conversation Gabriel." Castiel responded rolling his eyes thought there was a smirk on his face.

"Yeah okay. Still haven't answered my question." Gabriel sing-songed at his brother.

Castiel took a deep breath, perched himself on his painting stool and closed his eyes before replying with complete sincerity. "I was hoping you could come round this evening. I am in need of your assistance with something."

This made Gabriel's eyebrows disappear into his hairline (metaphorically of course.) "Sure no prob. See you about 7?" he said working out what the earliest time he would be able to leave the restaurant would be.

"7 o'clock would be fine." And with that Castiel hung up and made his way to his bed. While Gabriel just looked at his phone and wondered two things. Firstly what the hell had happened to his brother? And secondly how the hell could he be of assistance to the man?

* * *

><p>Dean had the night off from the bar and decided to use it to write some more of his book. So we find him at 7.30 Tuesday evening sitting upstairs in his spinning chair behind his desk writing. (Honestly he's writing and not really just sitting there looking the Bees painting he had hung on his livingroom wall and wondering how to go about meeting the elusive man.)<p>

Suddenly there's a knock on his door breaking his eye contact with the painting as he turned towards it.

"It's open." He shouted, thinking that maybe it was Sam come to relax with a beer of something. But when the door opened he saw it was Ellen, which confused him as she was working that night.

"Hey Ellen what's up?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the woman. (I have just noticed how many eyebrows raise in this tale. Hmm maybe they should think about investing in a broader range of facials expressions, what do you think?)

"Hi Dean, sorry to disturb but there's someone downing stairs who wants to see you." She replied evenly though he could have swoon he saw a glim in her eye as she turned to return to the bar and he got up to follow. (Oh who could it be I wonder? Though of course I know but still…)

* * *

><p>Gabriel got to Castiel's studio at 6.45, he couldn't wait any longer and his staff were exceptional so he wasn't needed at the restaurant. Taking a deep breath he banged open the door and slammed it shut behind him yelling out "Hey Cassie. Never fear, I is here." As he did so. (I must say I feel slightly sorry of Castiel's neighbours every time Gabriel comes round.)<p>

"Hello Gabriel. You early." Came the placid reply from Castiel as he came out of his room with his hair still wet from the shower and buttoning his best blue shirt up over his nicest (and by nicest I least paint stained) jeans. Gabriel's jaw dropped. Cas never dressed up (yes, that was Castiel's idea of dressing up.) even when he dragged him out for the night. In fact Gabriel was sure that Cassie had never worn that shirt before even though he'd had it for three years. (And he should know, he brought it as a Christmas present for the man.)

"Cassie, what's going on?" he asked warily, he was getting worried now. First his brother was nice and now he was dressed to impress. The question in Gabriel's mind was impress who? Though he knew who he wanted it to be he didn't think in a million years that that was going to come true.

"I feel like I need a night 'out' and away from painting. So I thought we could go for a drink. If you are not busy that is 'Gabe'" Castiel replied with his finger quotes going strong.

Wait hold the front page: Castiel Novak wants to go for a drink with his brother. He has showered and changed into his nicest clothes for the event and has even managed to remove all the paint from his hands, face, hair and pretty much everywhere. (It really did get messy when Castiel was painting.) This was the shock of the century in Gabriel's mind. That was until he spotted the painting hanging in his brother's bedroom. Now this was a first. Castiel never hung his own work. And he never had anyone else's in his room claiming that it was his sacred inner sanctum or some shit (Gabriel's thought not mine) like that.

Pushing past his brother and slamming the door to the room open he stopped dead. There on the wall across from the bed was the painting of Dean Winchester created out of birds that he had last seen on the wall of Balthazar's Gallery last evening with its counterpart. When he saw it Gabriel almost danced with glee. It seemed his brother had for once been observant enough to realise his liking for this man, even if he did believe him to be a fictional character. (Sorry Gabriel, you're a little behind the times. He is well aware that Dean Winchester is very real.)

"Are you all right Gabriel?" Castiel asked calmly crossing his arms with a smirk on his lips. He knew full well what effect seeing a painting on his bedroom wall would have on his brother and he was glad that Gabriel didn't disappoint.

"Yes fine. So let's go out. I know the perfect place to go get a drink." Gabriel replied grabbing Castiel's trench coat and practically dragging him out the door. Thereby missing the satisfied look on his brother's face. I love it when a plan comes together Castiel thought (see Cas does have some semblances of pop-culture) as he pulled his door shut and followed Gabriel to his car. He had a pretty good idea of where he was taking him and he couldn't wait to finally be able to see it.

* * *

><p>Dean came down from his flat to find that all his staff, Sam, Jess and a short blond man had congregated together at one end of the bar. At the other end stood a lone man with his back to him so all he could see was his messy black hair and the back of his trench coat. Turning to Ellen with a puzzled look she nodded her head at the lone man.<p>

Dean turned to him clearing his throat and saying "Hey? I'm Dean Winchester how can I help?"

With that the man turned and Dean saw the brightest most piercingly beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. And they were smiling at him.

"Hello Dean." Castiel replied.

(Yeah they've meet. Excited fangirl squealing ensues.)


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello honeys. I would like to thank Guest for their review from the last chapter. Anyroad here's the next bit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>Castiel got out of Gabriel's car and looked up at the bar in front of him. It looked just as he had imagined it to, with the sign across the top of the door. For a minute he just stood there looking until Gabriel yelled at him "you coming or what?" and then he made his way to the door.<p>

Once inside Castiel ignored the people and instead looked around him, his eyes been drawn to his painting on the back wall. Walking towards it taking in the homely relaxed atmosphere and pleasant aesthetics he started to smile. It was so much more than he imagined. Once he got to the Flaming Angel he turned and noticed the pool area, with its table and chalk board and flanking the cues were his pictures of Dean and the person he had come to assume was Sam though painted as there alter egos from Deans books. He walked over to the area and ran his hand round the edge of the pool table as he took in all he could see.

He noticed the stage area that he presumed that bands he had heard perform played and the juke box in the corner which was softly playing classic rock. Then he walked to where the booths were seeing how comfy the seats looked and wondering which was Dean's favourite. Which it was Dean had sat in during in their late night conversations. When he got back to the bar he noticed the painting across from it. And looking at it he smiled. Though Dean may not have known it he had been looking into his eyes all this time.

He turned walking along the bar until he was standing at the quite end where he was sure that Dean had stood to talk to him many times and took in the whole bar. It was amazing. A work of art in its own right. And one that was created to make people feel relaxed and at home. It was peace and it was heaven.

Just then he heard a door open and close behind him and someone clearing their throat before a voice he knew as well as his own spoke, making him smile and close his eyes in anticipation before turning.

"Hello Dean." He replied. Smiling even bigger at the shocked look on Dean's face.

* * *

><p>Gabriel burst through the doors of The Roadhouse and saw Sam, Jess and a couple of guys he thought were called Bobby and Benny, not that mattered at the moment, sitting at the bar talking to Ellen. He quickly made his way over interrupting the conversation. What he had to say was much more important.<p>

"Where's Dean?" He gasped as if he had run all the way to the bar. (He really does like the melodrama, hu?)

"Upstairs it's his night off why?" Sam asked somewhat annoyed to be interrupted.

Ellen on the other hand had taken note of the figure who had followed Gabriel into the bar and answered before he managed too. "Because Cas is here." With that uttered sentence all eyes turned to look at the stranger who had just walked through the door and started taking in the bar.

Ellen gestured Jo and Charlie over and told them to mind the bar, while making her way to the door that lead to the apartment upstairs. There was no way she was going to let Dean miss this opportunity.

Once she returned from collecting him she along with everyone else there turned to watch the meeting of these two men. And she couldn't help but smile when she heard Castiel say the infamous words

"Hello Dean."

Dean just stood there. He couldn't take it in. in front of him was the man who had been on his mind more than anything else for quite some time (glad to see you are being honest with yourself for once dean) and now he had no idea what to say.

Castiel watched Dean with amusement, he could read the emotions and thoughts flickering through the man's eyes and found it highly entertaining. (Be nice Cas. You at least had time to prepare for this meeting.) So putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans and with a tilt of the head he asked with the amusement prominent in voice "what Dean, you have nothing to say? That must be a first I'm sure."

Dean just opened and closed his mouth a few times causing Castiel to roll his eyes before trying again. "Well if you have nothing to say to me then I should probably go." He said turning slightly as if to walk away.

At that Dean's hand shot out and grabbed his coat sleeve while a strangled "No" came out of his mouth, making him close his eyes in embarrassment. He was behaving like a damn teenage girl. (Nothing wrong with that Dean, I think personally that it sweet that Cas can make you speechless just being there. Though that is only my opinion.)

Castiel actually had to contain his laughter at the other man. If he had known it would be this entertaining then he may have come here sooner.

"No you don't want me to leave or no you don't have anything to say to me?" he asked innocently.

"The first one." Dean said through gritted teeth without opening his eyes.

"So you do have something to say to me?" Castiel continued to ask innocently.

"Shut up Cas." Dean grumbled, still not opening his eyes though he was starting to relax. He could almost pretend that this was just their usual phone conversation (almost, he did after all still have I his hand Castiel coat sleeve).

"But if I did that Dean we would just be standing here in silence." Castiel replied with mock confusion.

"Since when have you cared about talking?" Dean said opening his eyes to look at the man in front of him and realising he was still holding his coat letting go. "We've had enough silence phone calls."

"True but there are plenty of other things we could be doing to fill the time now we are talking in person." Castiel replied with a flirtatious tone and a look that could strip Dean of all his clothes. (Metaphorically speaking. We do not have naked Dean Winchester's in bars. Wow, there's a sentence I never thought I would write.) At this Dean went bright red and his eye widened and Cas couldn't contain it anymore he burst out laughing at the man in front of him who looked rather like a startled rabbit caught in the headlights.

"You bastard. I hate you." Dean replied narrowing his eyes at Cas and crossing his arm.

"No you don't Dean." Came the reply though laughter.

"Well if you're going to stand around my bar laughing at me the least you can do is buy a drink." Dean said moving behind the bar to grab himself a beer and whatever Cas wanted.

"Yes you are probably right. I'll have a beer and why don't you get one for yourself sexy." Castiel replied pulling out his wallet and getting his money out while leaning on the bar and leering at Dean, punctuating the end of his sentence with an overzealous wink.

"I'm not your damn personal barmaid." Dean replied grabbing the money and grabbing two beers. Ringing the sale though the cash register.

"Of course not Dean, I never said you were." Castiel said with a smile as he took the beer Dean held out for him.

"You wanna sit?" Dean asked gesturing to his favourite booth which was consequently as far away as he could get from the group around the bar that was avidly watching their every move. The group that he was studiously ignoring.

"Yes thank you Dean." Castiel replied also taking note of their audience and smiled some more.

Once they sat down Dean took a surreptitious look at the group and noticed the stranger within their midst.

"I'm guessing the blond guy is your brother." He said turning to Cas and taking a sip of his beer.

"Yes that's Gabriel. I image that the tall one with the long hair is yours." Cas replied.

"Yeah that's Sammy. I kept threatening to take scissors to his hair. He needs it cut. I don't know how Jess can stand it." Dean said ruthfully making Cas laugh again at the image he had in his head of Dean chasing Sam with a pair of scissors screaming 'you will have a haircut'. (I have to say that is a quite amusing thought.)

"So who's who?" Cas asked turning back to look at the rest of the people. If they were watching them then they could do the same couldn't they? (Hell yeah)

"Why don't you tell me? You're the one who painted them didn't you?" Dean replied with a smirk watching Cas as he frowned at the thought.

"I only painted what you described Dean." Castiel replied getting grumpy now Dean had gone back to his favourite thing of winding him up. (Yes but it's the way he shows you his love Cas.)

"Okay fine I'll tell you who's who." Dean said relenting. He couldn't upset Cas. (Ahh so sweet.)

And so the two slipped into their easy friendship only this time there was no phone in between them.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello again my darlings. I would like to thank Mummabro andnerdchick394 for their lovely ****reviews. Please don't die nerdchick394 (and if you do from my perfect writing please don't haunt me, though I might have to call the Winchester's and Cas if you did, sooo on second thoughts go right ahead.) Anyway on with the tale.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my slightly odd imagination.**

* * *

><p>Sam, Gabriel, Jess, Charlie, Jo, and Benny watched the couple avidly from their position at the other end of the bar. Gabriel and Sam wanted to go over and sit in the next door booth so they could listen in but Ellen soon put a stop to that. And Bobby well he wanted Dean to be happy as much as the next guy but he didn't really think the pair needed an audience.<p>

Once she saw Cas and Dean in deep conversation with each other Ellen tried to strike up with one with the group crowded around the bar. (Lucky it was a Tuesday and therefore really not busy.) The group were soon joined by Ash and Chuck who had to be filled in with a whispered retelling from various different sauces. It was amazing that they managed to get the gist of the tale from the different gabled tales they were told. Mainly because during this process Gabriel and Sam had started arguing. It came about thus.

"Well I brought Cas here…" Gabriel said very proud of his achievement.

"Oh please if it was that simple you would have done it weeks ago." Sam butted in pretty sure that the only reason Cas was here was because it was where he wanted to be.

"What would you know about it? I had to beg him to get him out tonight." Gabriel replied hotly conveniently forgetting that this was in fact a lie.

"No you didn't." Sam replied equally hotly.

"Oh yeah and how do you know that?" Gabriel shouted standing and getting into Sam's face.

"Well it was obvious when he came in that he wanted to be here." Sam shouted back also standing and looking down at the man.

"Boys. Will you behave yourself's or I will have to ask you to leave." Ellen interrupted in her best mother tone causing both Gabriel and Sam to look down at their feet and mumble "sorry" to her.

I must say the rest of the group found this to be highly entertaining but when Ellen suggested they spoke of other things not one of them was willing to say no to her.

* * *

><p>While this was all going on Dean and Cas were oblivious to anything but each other. They sat and talked, laughing and smiling at what each of them said. It was way better than speaking on the phone they both decided. But soon enough there beers had been drunk and Cas looked at his watch to see that he had been there for over an hour. Dean watched this and feared what Cas was going to say next.<p>

"I must go Dean. I have to do some more paintings for Balthazar." Castiel finally said with a deep regret in his tone and standing.

"Oh okay. Yeah I guess I should get back to writing." Dean replied fiddling with the bottle in his hands, wishing there was a way that they could stay together. He really didn't want to let Cas go. (Ever, but that's a thought for later.)

When Castiel looked down at Dean he felt his heart constrict. He couldn't leave this man, not now he had just found him. And with that thought an idea came to his mind and he spoke it without thinking. "Would you like to come back to my studio with me?" He asked.

Dean looked up at Cas surprised by the suggestion. Was Cas inviting him back to his house? And if so what for? Cos in his mind you only invited people back when you wanted to get up close and person if you know what I mean (yes Dean we understand).

Castiel saw Deans look and realised exactly how what he said could be interrupted and therefore rushed to explain. "I mean I need to paint, but we can talk while I do that…maybe you could do some writing?" he finished bright red and grasping at straws.

Dean watched Cas change from cool calm collected man into embarrassed teenager throughout that sentence and thought it was the cutest damn thing he had ever seen.

"Yeah I think I'd like that Cas." He said with a soft smile on his face for the man. Castiel smiled in return and their eyes locked and they stayed there like that, just looking into each other's eyes, showing the emotions that it was too early for either of them to express in words. By mutual consent they broke the eye contact and Dean stood grabbing Cas' shoulder and saying "I'll just grab my laptop okay?" at that Castiel nodded as Dean continued as he slowly let his hand run down Cas' arm. "I'll be right back." And with a quick squeeze on Cas' fingers he was gone. Walking away through the bar to get his stuff from upstairs.

* * *

><p>When Dean leaves Castiel stands there truly looking round himself for the first time since Dean arrived. He saw his brother with the group of people that he assumed were Dean's staff and friends, so he made his way over to tell him that he was going home with Dean.<p>

Before he could get a word out to his brother a tall man with long hair stood up in front of him with a big smile on his face.

"Hi I'm Sam. Dean's brother" Sam said holding out his hand to Cas who just looks at it then up at him. Before replying.

"I know."

"Cassie don't be rude shake the damn man's hand." Gabriel said from the bar in an attempt at a casual tone with a smile on his lips but the words were clearly uttered through gritted teeth. It was the tone that you find parents using on uncooperative children in public.

Castiel just rolled his eyes at his brother before saying "fine." In a heavy put upon voice before briefly shaking Sam's hand with a smile on his face and saying "it's nice to finally meet you." From then on he became the epitome of social etiquette. Gabriel just glared at him.

Once he had met everyone Cas turned to Ellen who was watching from behind the bar with an amused smile on her face.

"Hello Cas." She said when he turned to her.

"Ellen. I see I was correct in my interpretation of you." He replied tilting his head to side with a smile as he referred to his painting.

"That you were Cas." Ellen agreed with a decisive nod, though no one else really knew what they were talking about.

"You really do know and see everything don't you." Castiel said almost to himself as if confirming his own suspicions.

"Did you really ever think anything else?" was all Ellen said in reply as she moved off to serve some customers that had just come in causing Castiel to laugh out loud.

* * *

><p>When Dean came down he saw Cas talking with his family or at least that was how he now thought of them, he would even consider including Gabriel into it. Once he had met the guy that was. (don't worry won't be long until you have that pleasure.) For a time he just stood there and watched until Cas burst out laughing and Ellen walked away smiling. That was his cue he decided.<p>

"Hey Cas you ready to go?" He asked coming up beside the man.

"Yes Dean." He replied as at the same time Gabriel butted in with "go where?" Dean looked at Cas as if to say you haven't told him? And Cas just rolled his eyes in response and turned to Gabriel.

"Dean and I are going back to **my** place." He said sweetly but making sure he put enough emphasis on the word my so that Gabriel could easily get the wrong idea. Dean just closed his eyes and decided to let Cas handle this one on his own. He wasn't getting involved no matter how many confused looks Sam gave him. Nope staying well clear. (Hmm we'll see how long that lasts.)

"Your place?" Gabriel stuttered. That was damn fast by anyone's standards, they had only just met for god's sake.

"Yes Gabriel, we are going to have wild and passionate sex." Castiel responded completely straight faced.

"Hey!" Dean squeaked from beside him. (yeah that didn't last long at all.)

"What Dean? Don't you want to make love to me?" Castiel asked turning to look at him with innocence in his eyes. Dean had fast learnt not to trust that expression and instead of getting flustered (though he was still going a lovely shade of red) he answered.

"That is immaterial at this point in time due to the fact we are going to your place so you can paint and I can write." He replied with the same amount of innocence in his voice as Cas had. (basically it was dripping with it.)

At this Cas smiled, shrugged and turned to his brother. "It's true. But maybe now you will learn not to jump to concussions." He said as he crossed his arms and with a smirk on his lips.

"Yeah okay. Say bye to everyone Cas" Dean said into the silence following that sentence and trying to manoeuvre Cas out the door.

"Why?" Castiel asked. He had never got the concept of saying goodbye. What was the point really? (Being polite?)

"Cos I think it's time we left" Dean replied as he grabbed the man's arm and with a casual wink at his brother pulled him out the door.

As they were leaving everyone heard Cas ask "I know we're leaving but why do I have to say goodbye? I never do to you." The door shut behind them before they could hear Dean's reply.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello people. So I would like to thank nerdchick394 for their review and those who have favoured and followed this story since I last updated. Also I have gone back and sorted out the formating error I had in a few chapters where my lovely computer for reasons known only to it decided to underline words for no reason. Anyway back Casdean.**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<strong>

* * *

><p>once Dean and Cas got to his studio Castiel was apprehensive about Dean's reaction to it. He had seen what he had done with the bar, how would Dean like his home? (he'll love it Cas. It has you in it, what more could he ask for?)<br>Dean watched Castiel open the door and followed him in. He didn't know what he was expecting but it wasn't what he saw thats for sure. This? This was sooo much more.  
>The door opened into an open plan area with a kitchen on one side. The rest of the room was Cas' studio. The wall opposite the door was made up of three massive window panes and in front of them was a couch angled so that if sitting on it you could see the view and the easel set up in the centre of the room with a stool in front of it and a table next to it holding an array of paints and equipment. There were threes doors off of the main room which he guessed where bedrooms and the bathroom. Looking round the room he took in the book Case opposite the easel which had on it every book he had ever written as well as many others, Fiction and non-fiction combined, but it wasn't the books that caught his attention it was the photo in the plain wooden frame. The picture was of Gabriel and Castiel. Gabriel had his arm around his brothers shoulders and he was smiling, but what caught Deans attention was Cas. In the photo he was wearing a badly fitting suit with a white shirt and blue tie. On top of that was his tench coat. He looked like a tax accountant. On the bottom row of the bookshelf was a row of sketch books. There were so many he couldn't of counted them.<br>The other wall had a partially finished mural painted on it. It was breathtaking in detail. There was Gabriel laughing, Castiel with a sketch book in hand, Samandriel with headphones on and his eyes closed. Interspersed with these images where symbols and weapons from the Supernatural books, bees and other animals. Dean couldn't stop looking at it.  
>"That's my family." Cas said when he saw what had caught Deans interest, adding silently in his head Or at least the family that mattered. Though looking at it he tilted he head. "I guess I will need to add a few more people now." He continued with a thoughtful voice, making Dean turn.<br>"Yeah. I guess you will." He replied softly smiling at the man in front of him.  
>"But not now." Castiel said moving to one of the doors.<br>"Umm Cas? Where you going?" Dean asked somewhat confused as to why Cas was walking away from his easel. I though he wanted to paint? (he does Dean. You'll see.)  
>"I am going to change Dean." Cas replied as if it was obvious.<br>"Okay why?" Dean asked again confused. Why did Cas need to change?  
>"Because painting is messy and I believe Gabriel would kill me if I got paint on this shirt." Castiel replied over his shoulder at Dean rolling his eyes. He didn't care about the mess but he knew his brother would.<br>"Why?" Dean was still trying to work it out. Why should Gabriel care if Cas gets some paint on a shirt?  
>"Because it's the only one I own that doesn't have it on already." and with that Cas smirked at Dean and slipped through the door to his room, not opening it enough so that Dean could see inside.<br>Dean just stood there and shook his head. It almost sounded like Gabriel was the one who did Cas' laundry, though thinking about it he realised that that could well be true. As no doubt if left to his own devices Cas wouldn't do anything but paint. (So very true.)  
>with that thought Dean went over to the couch, the only furniture in the room that you could sit on that wasn't Cas' stool, and sat pulling his lap top from its bag as he did so. Might as well get ready to write he thought. He had the perfect idea for a chapter and now he was here he wanted to get it down. (Hmm wonder what it is?)<br>Castiel returned to find Dean lying on his couch with his laptop open and resting against his pulled up knees. He didn't say anything just smiled and went to easel placing an empty canvas upon it. He had the perfect idea for a painting.  
>For the next few hours the only sounds to be heard I the studio were the click click of Deans computer keys as he typed and the swish of paints being mixed and applied to canvas. Both the rooms occupants found it conducive to working. And steadily they both drifted into their own worlds which consisted of their work and covert looks to the other every few minutes. And no it wasn't because they couldn't keep there eyes off of each other (though this was also very true) but because they had both chosen to use the other as there inspiration. Dean had finally found a physical description for his angel and was using the opportunity where Cas was occupied to describe as best he could the holy tax accountant. Castiel on the other hand was painting Dean working, though not his face. He had decided once they had met that no one but himself would ever own a painting consisting of Deans face. (Hmm, possessive much?)<br>As the sky started to lighten out of the wall of windows Dean stretched his aching muscles. They protested at him sitting on the couch all night but he couldn't regret it. Looking down at the page he had just finished he saved it and turned off the computer. Then he turned to Cas and just lay there watching him work. Wondering if he realised that when he was concentrating his tongue stuck out from between his teeth. It was just adorable. (Yes. I imagine it would be. She sighs.)  
>Castiel was pulled from his work when he noticed that the tapping of keys had stopped. Looking over at Dean he saw him lying on the couch with his hands behind his head watching him. Cas smiled and put down his brush. Getting up he made his way to his kitchen and pulled out the (very) nice bottle of wine he had stolen from Balthazar, holding it up to Dean with a raise of his eyebrow as if to ask do you want some? But not saying a word.<br>Dean watched Cas get up and go to the kitchen. He wondered what he was doing until he pulled the wine out of the fridge. He nodded at the silent question answering in the affirmative.  
>Castiel got two mugs from his cupboard, he didn't have anything as sophisticated as glasses. He didn't really see the point. One drinking vessel was as good as the next in his world. Returning to the main area he handed Dean a mug and moved to stand in front of the middle window pane in his window wall. Dean got up to stand with him but not next to, never saying a word as they slowly watched the sky lighten.<br>Cas turned from watching the sunrise to watch Dean instead. (it was his favourite view after all.)  
>"Thought you loved the sunrise Cas." Dean spoke softly turning so he was looking at the man standing on the opposite end of the window pane and smiling into his eyes.<br>"I can still watch it reflected off of your skin." Castiel replied as if in a daze and taking a step closer to Dean.  
>"Okay, you're starting to sound creepy again Cas." Dean answers with amusement in his voice, still starring into Castiel's eyes and not moving from his position.<br>"Yeah well you love me for it." Cas replied his voice deeper and rougher than it was before as he takes another step closer to the other man.  
>"Yeah maybe." Dean whispered, his voice catching in his throat at how close Cas now was to him.<br>"Good." Cas breathed in reply and as the first tendrils of light rays appear over the horizon he takes the remaining half step needed to be in Deans personal space and presses his lips against Deans for a soft and loving embrace as they are bathed in the warm glow of the sun.  
>(Ah, its like every kiss in every Disney movie, ever. Well the ones with kisses in any way.)<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank Mummabro and Valice for their lovely reviews. Now then on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>the next two weeks past in a blur for Dean and Cas. There lives changed very little other than the couple of occasions when a) Dean had after work gone round to Cas' studio to sit and write while Cas painted and b) when Dean had persuaded Cas to go to the cinema with him. (Castiel did not like it. That was until the film started and he found out that when you sit in the back row you don't necessarily watch what was on the screen so much as kiss the man your with. He liked that part very much.) They still spoke regularly on the phone and Cas still asked that he be 'placed' behind the bar. (less for inspirational purposes and more for the company. Not that he would admit that to anyone, ever.) Now though when anyone working at the bar saw the phone they would all say hello to the artist, not that he responded but still. (they didn't really mind. To them that was just Cas.)<p>

Castiel was still doing paintings for Balthazar as it seemed he sold everything Cas produced and had therefore wisely decided to keep him as a permanent artist in his gallery. Castiel was slowly becoming a recognised name within the art world and the price of his work raised exponentially. Balthazar had taken it upon himself to act as Cas' agent as well as his seller and dealing with all those who wanted to meet the artist (the answer to that was always a resounding NO) and wanted to know more about him. (You want to know about Castiel? I suggest you look at his work my dear. His life is very boring.)

So Castiel happily spent his time painting and if occasionally when at his easel he drifted of into a day dream about a certain green eyed man that was all good. Especially as Ellen regularly caught Dean leaning on the bar staring at the blue eyes of Heaven's Warrior and absent-mindedly wiping the already clean bar.

So after two weeks of this Castiel having finished yet another painting (his inspiration was still going strong) decided he needed a break. So getting up and changing into something slightly less paint stained he made his way over to The Roadhouse to surprise Dean.

Dean was sitting in his office totally engrossed in working on his book when Castiel arrived in the doorway, Ellen having shown him the way and then left. For a minute he just sat and watched his...boyfriend? Was that what they were now? (Yeeeeesssss!) before walking quietly forwards and making his way behind the man and wrapping his arms around his waist while resting his chin on Deans shoulder.

"Hello Dean." he said into his ear making Dean jump.

"Cas man. What are you doing here?" Dean asked when he recovered and leaded back into Cas' embrace.

"Can't I just come and see you?" Castiel asked nuzzling into Deans neck as Dean raised his hand and started to stroke it though Cas' hair.

"Course you can angel." Dean answered softly smiling at the thought that Cas had left his painting to come and see him. (It **must** be love.)

Castiel stood there for a while longer just happy to have Dean in his arms before he pulled up and walked round to the front of the desk, perching on the side and trying to read what Dean had been writing. He was stubbornly refusing to let Cas read the new book until it was finished and Cas found it highly annoying.

Dean watched in amusement as Cas tried to read what he had written, even though he had closed the document with the book on it as soon as he realised Cas was there. Thinking that he shut the laptop.

"That's not fair. I always let you see my paintings." Cas grumbled folding his arms.

"yeah well it's the artists prerogative isn't it?" he replied still smiling. It seemed to be about the facial expression he had nowadays. (Bless 'em.)

"Fine." Cas replied still grumpy and looking around the room. He had never been in Deans office before and it was then that he spotted it. On the wall opposite the desk next to the door was The Secret Writer.

"I had wondered where that went." he said tilting his head and uncrossing his arms as he looked at the painting.

"Yeah well couldn't leave it in the gallery could I?" Dean answered somewhat embarrassed about Cas knowing that he brought it.

"No I suppose not." Castiel replied with a smirk and slight sarcasm in his voice.

"There is one thing missing from it though."Dean said leaning forwards in his chair and putting his hands together on his desk, conveniently on top of his laptop. He didn't trust Cas not to try to steal it while he was distracted. (well he did grow up with Gabriel doing it to him so your probably right Dean. I wouldn't put it past him.)

"oh what's that?" Castiel replied turning to Dean looking defensive. He's painting was perfect thank you very much.

"you Cas. If its my family it needs you." Dean smiled up at his boyfriend.

"Who said it was your family?" At this Dean just raised his eyebrows at the man. But the talk of family had brought Cas back to what he had been thinking by the door.

"Dean. Are we in a relationship?" he asked.

"yes. Cas we are." Dean replied definitely, then realised that that might not be such a good idea. There are two people in a couple after all. Maybe Cas didn't want to be with him like that? (oh Dean, who could not want to be with you like that?) Swallowing the lump that had formed at that thought Dean continued. "Well if you want to be that is of course."

"Yes I want to be Dean." Castiel said smiling.

"Then yeah we are." Dean stated smiling at Cas in return.

"so does that make you my boyfriend?" Castiel asked grinning cheekily. He knew how Dean hated it when he made him feeling like a teenage girl.

"Yeah I guess it does." Dean mumbled going red and embarrassed damn it he was a man, he thought not a girl. Though he knew full well that Cas had done it on purpose.

Cas nodded as he thought this over. He had a boyfriend and he actually liked the idea.

"I haven't really had one of those before." Castiel finally said thoughtfully.

"Really? You've never been in a relationship?" Dean asked shocked by the idea. (Really? This is Cas we're talking about Dean.)

"No. People are annoying. I only put up with Gabriel because I have yet to find a way to get rid of him." came Castiel's reply. In truth though it was more because he had never trusted anyone enough to let them close. He always felt better alone. Safer. But not now. Now he had Dean.

"Yeah right Cas. You love him. Plus you'd probably be dead by now without him." Dean said speaking of Cas' relationship with Gabriel which he had just started to work out. Castiel was confused by this. Why would he be dead without Gabriel? Seeing Cas' confused face Dean continued. "Well you certainly don't cook and clean at your place so who does?"

Castiel thought for a moment with a puzzled look on his face before answering. "I never really thought about it. But yes Gabriel does come in once a week to 'connect me to the real world' as he puts it. It involves him doing my housework and laundry and putting food in the fridge. It is extremely annoying when he does it as for the hour he is there I can't paint." he said still frowning at the idea that Gabriel didn't do it to annoy him but to help him.

"Yeah but if he didn't do it Cas, you wouldn't have anything to eat or wear. Though I certainly wouldn't complain about the latter I would draw the line at the former." Dean replied standing behind the artist and wrapping his arms around him in a reversal of their earlier positions.

"You like the idea of me having nothing to wear?" Castiel's ears perked up at this and all thoughts of Gabriel left his head.

"Oh yeah." Dean replied in a low voice as his mind supplied images of a naked Cas. (Mmmm.)

"I'm glad. I would very much like to see you without clothes too Dean." Castiel replied in a deep voice and turning in Deans arms so he was now sitting on the desk facing him.

"Really?" Dean asked flirtatiously.

"Yes in fact..." at this point Cas jumps up and grabs Deans hand dragging him out of the office and standing there looking confused for a moment before turning left.

"Umm, Cas? Where we going?" Dean asked from behind him. Not that he minded much, he would go wherever Cas wanted him to.

"Your flat." Cas replied coming to the end of the corridor and deciding to turn right.

"And what are we going to do in my flat?" Dean asked, he had an idea but he wanted it confirmed. (yeah I think we all have an idea.)

"We are going to have sex." Castiel replied absently. Looking round for the stairs.

Deans smile grew even bigger at that declaration before he said "Do you know the way to my flat?"

"No" Cas growled out as he came to a dead end. This place wasn't that big how could he not find the stairs?

"Then how about I lead?" Dean said pulling him back the way they came until he got to the stairs where he gestured for Cas to go up first, which he willing did though he didn't let go of Dean's hand and therefore dragged him up with him. And when they got upstairs? well, all I'll say is …


	35. Chapter 35

**Hi Guys. Just to let you know I've changed the ranting from T to M due to this chapter. Not that it'll get very explicit. Originally I had planned on this story ending at chapter 33 with a fluffy epilogue but when I sat down to write it I realised I had more to say. Hence the continuation. So if you don't want to you don't have to read this chapter, it wouldn't affect the storyline so much. But if do I hope you like. **

**I would also like to thank Mummbro, SassyTeaBoy and Valice for their reviews you guys are awesome. Also I would like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured this tale. Anyway here we go again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

* * *

><p>Once though Deans door Cas slammed it shut and pushed Dean up against it very keen to get this show on the road. Though he had never had a real relationship he had had sex thank you very much.<p>

With a growl he starting kissing Dean fiercely pressing their bodies together. Dean tried to match him, his mind a whirl of emotions and sensations, but failing miserably decided simply to give into the other man and let him lead wherever he wished. Dean would always follow.

After reducing Dean to witless mess Cas pulled back and smirk at the man.

"So the bedroom would be located where?" He asked in his innocent voice.

Dean still in a daze from what had just happened blinked open his eyes and just stared at Cas.

"Are we back to you not being able to speak Dean?" He asked with the raise of an eyebrow before leaning forwards and whispering in his ear. "I knew I was good, but I didn't know I was that good."

At that Dean closed his eyes and leant his head against the door as he heard a soft chuckle from Cas briefly wondering what the hell he Had got himself into. Not that he minded at all. (Who would mind being kissed senseless by Cas?) Taking a deep breath he forced his body to be able to hold him up and moved, not saying a word as he took Cas' hand and led him to his bed.

Once there Castiel slowly started removing Deans clothes, covering his body in soft butterfly kisses as more skin was revealed. Dean came back to himself more and tried to get Cas undressed too but he wouldn't let him.

"Uh-uh Dean. I want to see you naked." He said moving his body out of the way of Deans questing fingers.

"Yeah well feelings mutual angel."

"Well you can wait your turn. Or would you like me to remove your wits again." Dean thought about that and honestly he really wouldn't mind being kissed like that every damn day. (I think what you meant to say Dean is you would like to be kissed liked that every damn day.) But instead he just lay back on his bed when Cas pushed him down and let the man do as he wished.

Castiel was glad that Dean had decided to be compliant to his plan to undress him. He wanted to see him. Be able to picture this man whenever he wished in his mind's eye. He had waited so long to let someone in, he needed to be in control of this.

Once Castiel had removed every article of clothing on Dean he stood back and just looked at him. Studying the way his body reflected the light with an artist's eye. How he wanted to paint this. Dean lying naked ready and waiting for him. Speaking of which Cas shook his head to get his thoughts away from painting and back to what they were about to do. With that thought he locked eyes with Dean and started to slowly remove his clothes for him.

Dean couldn't believe how much just the look in Cas eyes turned him on. How he wanted that man right now. Then he started undressing in front of him. There was no uncertainty or hesitance in it, yet it wasn't really a strip tease. There was no teasing in Castiel's movements. They were deliberate and measured, aimed purely to drive Dean crazy. How the hell did this man know him so well after such a short amount of time? Dean wondered as he watched entranced.

Once he was also naked, Castiel made his way over to the bed kissing his way up Dean's body before finally settling his body on top and kissing him passionately on the lips. Before kissing his way down dean's jaw to his neck whispering into his ear. "I'm going to make love to you Dean Winchester. That is what you want isn't it? For me to make love to you?" he kept kissing down Dean's neck with a genuine smile on his lips when he heard Dean's breathless response of "yes."

Dean watched and felt Cas make his way up his body, his lips so soft and subtle against his sensitive skin, it made his breath hitch. When Cas finally kissed him on the lips he kissed back with equal passion wanting this man more than anything. And when he heard Cas whisper that he was going to make love to him he heard the reasoning behinds the deliberate use of the words. Cas hadn't said sex or fuck but make love. He was trusting Dean with more than just his pleasure, he was starting to trust him with his heart. There was only one answer Dean could give when Cas asked his question. Yes he would trust Cas with everything he had. He would give this man the world if he could.

* * *

><p>Cas pulled himself out of Dean and collapsed on the bed beside him trying to get his breath back. That had to be the best however long it was of his life. He turned to Dean and saw that he was having the same issues with breathing. Though he also had a massive smile on his lips that Cas was tempted to lean over and remove. If only he could move.<p>

When Dean turned and saw Cas looking at him he couldn't stop himself from smiling even more. Cas' hair was sticking up all over the place and he looked completely wrecked. Dean was under no illusions that he looked any better (how could you look better than a wrecked Cas?) but it didn't stop him from commenting. "Well Cas. I knew I was good, but I didn't know I was that good." With a smirk.

Cas just rolled his eyes at having his own words repeated back at him. But he didn't have the energy to argue with the man. Instead he just rolled himself over so he was half lying on Dean with his head on his chest and he nuzzled into the man's skin with the actions of a cat. He had never really cuddled before but he had to say he was loving the new experience he thought as Dean wrapped his arms around him, pulling the covers up and they both drifted off to sleep in the arms of their lover.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello my lovelies. I'm back again. Just a quick one to say thank you to Mummabro for the review. Now then on with the show my little sweeties. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Supernatural related at any rate.**

* * *

><p>Four days after the consummation of Cas and Deans relationship they had agreed to go out with Sam and Jess. The four decided to go for dinner at Gabriel's restaurant and that is how we find them on a Friday evening watching Gabriel running round greetings people and being the life and soul of the party.<p>

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Dean asked those around the table, though looking to Cas for the answer.

Castiel stared back at him blankly before replying "I don't know."

"What? how can you not know he's your brother!" Sam pointed out. He still wasn't 100% sure how to take Cas half the time. But he seemed to make Dean happy so that was good enough for Sam. He didn't have to understand the guy, just as long as Dean did. That was all that really mattered. (Don't worry Sam he makes Dean very happy. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.) Anyway back to the conversation.

"Well how about you find out angel and if not we'll see what we can do about finding him one. Wait he does like girls right?" Dean asked as the thought came to him. You never know right?

"I don't know. I think so. I have never really noticed." Castiel replied, rather bored with the conversation about Gabriel. He would really much rather be at home painting or something. But Dean wanted to see his brother so he would make sure Dean saw his brother. Even if said brother was of the annoying human variety he thought when Sam responded to his comment. (Now Cas you think all humans who aren't Dean are very annoying so you can't blame Sam for that.)

"Wait you don't even know his sexuality?" Sam asked shocked by this revelation. (Really Sam, shock? It wasn't that long ago that you didn't realise your brother was bi so stop.)

"Why should I know Sam? It's not like I'm interested in him is it?" Castiel replied with his (what seems to be becoming) trademark innocence tone and a head tilt. At this Sam just sat there mouthing like a fish as Dean had to stuff his napkin in his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud and Jess just put her head in her hands. What is it with these boys and arguing?

"Okay stop please stop." Dean managed to get out while tears streamed down his cheeks and Sam watched on confused as Cas smirked at him.

Sam then shook his head muttering "your worse that your brother."

"Oh? And how do you what my brother is like Sam?" Cas asked with a smile and a calculating look in his eyes.

"Well…I…Ellen introduced us." He finally stammered out realising he really didn't want to tell these two that they tried to set them up.

"Ummm. Do you believe him Dean or do you think Sam is hiding something." Castiel mused to the man sitting next to him, not taking his eyes from Sam's face.

"The latter definitely." Dean replied with a smile of amusement on his face at his boyfriend winding up his brother.

"Okay fine we tried to get you two together okay. And we failed. Miserably." Sam said in a rush finally giving in to the constant stare of Castiel.

"Of course." Castiel replied amiably at the same time as Dean said "du!"

"What?" Sam asked. He was confused. He thought they would have jumped on him for trying to meddle. Or at least he thought Dean would have, but he seemed quite happy to sit back and let Cas handle it. Sam wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He thought he was less likely to get punched this way, but he could just get whipped with words instead. (Poor Sam. I guess you really don't want those two against you.)

"You can't force either us to do anything. It's why we're so good together." Castiel replied still completely amicably. He wasn't surprised that Gabriel had tried to get him and Dean together or that he had recruited Sam to help. In fact he would be more surprised if he hadn't. (Ah yes Cassie. You do know Gabriel well don't you?)

"Yeah okay." Sam said, still not entirely sure but just glad that he wasn't getting any whiplash from his plans.

"So we're going to try and find Gabriel a girl? Sounds like fun." Jess said before Sam or Cas could say any more. She was really hoping she could have at least one normal conversation that it involved a Novak and Sam.

* * *

><p>The next Monday Cas was in his studio working on his latest painting when he heard his door bang open and slam shut.<p>

"Cassandra I'm Home." Shouted Gabriel from behind him making Cas scowl.

"What do you want Gabriel?" he questioned grumpily, narrowing his eyes at his brother as he popped a lolly in his mouth.

"Well, it's time for me to connect you to the real world." Gabriel replied with a smile and looked around the studio, his smile slowly turning into a frown.

Castiel sat there with crossed arms a smirk spreading across his face as he watched his brother take in the state of the studio.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked in a daze.

"Dean did the housework." Cas replied smiling.

This brought forth a cackle of glee from Gabriel as he said "Dean Winchester is whipped." Doing a little dance before flopping down on the couch putting his feet over the arm rest so he could look at his brother. "So is he cooking you dinner as well?"

"No. in fact I don't believe that I am likely to ever get him to cook if it means that he loses you stocking my fridge." Came Castiel's dry reply. On Saturday evening they had stayed in and shared one of Gabriel's pre-prepared meals and Dean couldn't get enough of it.

"Guess I better start cooking for two then hadn't I?" Gabriel asked smiling at the idea that someone was appreciating the food he made.

At this comment Castiel tilted his head. His brother confused him. Why would he carry on cooking for him? And why would he offer to cook for Dean as well? "Why?" he finally asked.

"Why what?" Gabriel asked confused.

"Why do you cook my meals? For that matter why do you come here every Monday and do my housework?" Castiel asked truly puzzled by his brothers behaviour, he just couldn't see what Gabriel got out of it.

"Cos if I didn't who would?" Gabriel replied. Refusing to look Cas in the eye as he said it.

"Gabriel." Castiel said in a warning tone, making Gabriel roll his eyes.

"Fine. You're my brother and I love you. I want to make sure you are taken care of. Is their anything wrong with that?" he said defensively.

Castiel was taken aback by this. "No, though Dean told me I should say thank you." He finally said.

"Hmm, I think Dean-o might just be good for you Cassie." Gabriel replied with a fond smile on his face as he looked at his brother.

"I agree." Castiel said. Then he started thinking. Gabriel had been looking out for him, even if he didn't want to. It seemed Dean was right, maybe he should try and help his brother too? With this thought he asked "Gabriel do you have a girlfriend?"

"What? Why?" Gabriel asked confused yet wary. Why was his brother suddenly interested in his love life?

"Or do you prefer boys?" Castiel asked with a sincere wish to know. He wanted to help his brother but he needed to know how to do that exactly.

"No Cassie defiantly girls. The gay joints I took you to were strictly for you. But again I ask why do you want to know?" Gabriel questioned. Where had Cassie's sudden wish to know about his life had come from? Where had his isolated, rude and somewhat selfish little brother gone? Is this what dean had managed to accomplish in the short time he had known him? (Yes.) if so then hell. What was Cassie going to be like in a year? Would he be nearly normal? (No. you wouldn't want that Gabriel. You love him just the way he is. As does Dean I might add.)

"Because Dean thinks we should find you someone and asked me to find out." Castiel replied. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to tell Gabriel that but he had never lied to his brother. Been rude, pissed him off, shouted at him and kept the truth from him yes, but never lied to a direct question.

"Okay, well tell dean-o thanks and all that but yes actually, I do have a girlfriend." Gabriel answered smiling at his brother's honesty.

"Why have I not met her?" Castiel asked. He thought he should probably annoyed at this but honestly he was just curious really.

"Hmm, cos I was planning on introducing either never or when she was eight months pregnant so she couldn't run away from me due to your crazy and inept social skills." Gabriel replied with a roll of his eyes. Did Cassie really need to ask that question wasn't obvious?

"Oh. Makes sense." Castiel said with a shrug of his shoulders. Now he thought about it, it really was obvious. (See Gabriel was right.)

"Yeah I thought so." Gabriel responded in his special I'm talking to a child voice that he likes to reserve especially for his brother.

"What's her name? I know Dean will ask and Sam will get pissy again if I don't at least pretend an interest in your life." Castiel asked with a put upon sigh. He was learning to understand the Winchesters now.

"Nice bro. love you too." Gabriel replied with mock hurt and humour in his voice before it softened as he said "She's called Kali. And tell Dean and Sam if they want to know anything else to ask me themselves." He was though with being interrogated by his brother, it felt all wrong. It should be the other way round.

"Gladly." Castiel sighed. Thank god that was over.

"So as Dean-o has done my work for me what shall we do with our afternoon?" Gabriel smirked.

"you could leave so I could paint." Castiel replied wistfully.

"I could but I'm not gonna." Gabriel said, just as cas knew he would.

"I know." He replied with a forlorn expression on his face as he looked at his half-finished canvas and then stood from his stool and dropped next to Gabriel on the couch so they could 'talk', all the while thinking that Dean would be very proud of him if he knew.

And the next time Dean went to Cas' fridge to find something to eat he found an apple pie sitting on the shelf. Taking a bite he briefly wondered if he had chosen the wrong brother, it was that good. (Don't worry Dean, as long as you kept Cassie happy I'm sure Gabriel will make you pie.)


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello again. Are you sick of me yet? Just a quick not to thank Mummabro and Valice for their great reviews. I love you guys. Anyway here we go again.**

**Disclaimer: Nope it's still not mine.**

* * *

><p>Monday night Dean was working behind the bar wondering if it would be okay to go round to Cas' tonight. They had spent the weekend together when he wasn't working after all. But…he missed seeing him. (Ah Dean. It's never wrong to go see Cas.)<p>

Just then he heard the door open and close and looking up he saw Gabriel walk in.

"Hello Dean-o." Gabriel said popping himself on a bar stool. He had left Cassie this afternoon finishing his painting and he thought that he should be busy for a while which gave him time to 'get to know' his brothers boyfriend.

"Gabriel. What can I get you?" Dean asked. He had already heard from Cas that about their conversation this afternoon. Cas calling him as soon as his brother had left, in fact he was still on the phone behind the bar.

"Beer please. And a moment of your time if you have it." Gabriel replied with a smile on his lips. It was the smile that made Dean wary. It wasn't exaggerated but honest. And that scared him.

"Sure." He replied grabbing two bottles and coming round the bar giving Gabriel a look asking where he wanted to sit.

Gabriel was about to say at the bar was fine when he noticed the phone and smirking he suggested to Dean they move to one of the booths.

"So Gabriel. What can I do for you?" Dean asked wanting to cut to the chase.

Gabriel smiled at this. "Well Dean-o it's not so much that you can do anything for me more I just wanted to talk, **you know**?" he responded putting heavy emphasis on the last words.

Dean put his head down on the table with a groan then looked up at Gabriel. "This is the big brother speech isn't it?" he said weakly.

"Yeap." Gabriel replied with a smirk.

"Okay fine. Let's get it over with." Dean replied taking a long swig of his beer. He really didn't want to have this conversation now. (Or ever if given the choice.)

"Oaky. So you and I both know that Cassie is special-" Gabriel started only to be interrupted by Dean smiling goofily and saying "Yeah."

"Okay Dean-o stay with me here. Cassie is special. I love him and would do anything for him. Now you are making him happy and making…changes which are good things." Gabriel went from smiling friendly guy to scary hard eyed serious mother fucker in the blink of an eye. "But you ever hurt my little brother and I will punish you so badly you will wish you were never born. Do I make myself clear?"

Dean gulped when he looked into Gabriel's eyes and realised for all his playful prankster persona this was one guy you really didn't want to mess with. Ever. "Perfectly."

With that word Gabriel went back to being his affable self and smiled at Dean. "Good." Was all he said.

"Gabriel can I ask you a question?" Dean asked cautiously. After the display he just witnessed there was something he really wanted to know.

"You can ask but I might not answer." Gabriel replied with a shrug, wondering where Dean was going with this.

"Fair enough." Dean said, looking round the bar to check no one was within listening distance before turning back to Gabriel and asking "When was the last time you spoke to your dad?"

At this Gabriel just looked at Dean. Trying to work out if he knew. Looking into the man's eyes he realised that yes he did know what happened between Cassie and their father. He was surprised and pleased that Cas had trusted him enough to tell him. With that he decided he should let him know the rest. "The night he kicked Cassie out." Was all he said as he took a sip of his beer watching Dean over the bottom of the bottle.

Dean nodded when he heard Gabriel's reply. In all honesty from his previous behaviour he would have expected nothing less. And it was nothing less than he would do for Sammy. With that he looked up and Dean and Gabriel's eyes locked as they came to the silent understanding that in some respects they were very alike. And clinking their bottles together they both nodded at the other and drank.

* * *

><p>Castiel was sitting in his studio working when down the phone line he heard his brother. He thought nothing of it until he heard the words 'a moment of your time' from him directed at Dean. At that Cas looked up in horror at the thought of whatever his brother was doing. Forgetting all about his painting he was out the door in seconds, stopping only to grab his coat and phone. He did not trust Gabriel alone with Dean.<p>

When Cas arrived at The Roadhouse he looked around with fear in his eyes only to find Dean and Gabriel sitting in a booth laughing so hard they were crying. At the scene he narrowed his eyes. How dare his brother scare him like that and drag him from his painting. With this thought in mind he stormed over to their table in righteous fury only to stop dead when Dean looked up and saw him.

Dean looked so happy to see him, he couldn't be cross with his brother when Dean looked at him like that. The next thing he knew he was in Dean's arms as the man got up and grabbed him holding him tight.

"Hey Cas." Dean whispered almost reverently to the man in his arms.

"Hello Dean." Castiel replied with equal awe in his voice and there eyes locking together.

"Aaaaand that's my cue to leave." Gabriel said to no one in particular (mainly cos no one was listening) and made his way over to the bar to talk to Bobby and Benny who were standing there.

"I thought you were working." Dean said still not letting go of his 'angel'.

"I was. Then I heard my brother saying he wanted to talk to you and I don't trust Gabriel." Castiel replied with complete honesty.

"It's okay Cas. Your bros not going to hurt me…or at least not at the moment." Dean corrected as he remembered Gabriel's warning.

"Why would he hurt you Dean?" Cas asked tilting his head. He was very confused.

"Don't worry about it Cas. It's not going to happen." Dean replied not really wanting to explain to him about big brother conversations.

"Okay." Cas nodded. He really didn't want to talk about Gabriel when he had Dean in his arms. "I missed you." He whispered against his lovers lips.

"I missed you too Cas." Dean responded with barely any breath as they both moved to close the distance and let their lips met in a desperate yet soft kiss.

And across the bar Gabriel put his hands around his mouth and yelled "get a room would you?" at his baby bro and his man, smiling as he said it. (See Gabriel Dean is good for your little bro.)


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello people. Just little old me again. I'm not as happy as I usually am due to the fact my lovely computer decided to delete this chapter and I have therefore had to re-write it. So I hope you guys like.**

**On a happier note I would like to thank nerchick394, Valice and Mummabro for their reviews and thank those who have favoured and followed this story since my last update. I love you all.**

**Anyway enough from me lets go check in with Cas and Dean. Now are you sitting comfortably? Then I'll begin…**

**Disclaimer: still not mine. (I am trying to change that through the power of wishful thinking. So I'll let you know how I get on.)**

* * *

><p>It was a Friday evening and Cas and Dean where once again at his studio. (Just setting the scene for ya.) Dean had been spending almost every free minute he had there with him and now lying on the couch his back was killing him. Not that that really worried him but still it was somewhat annoying. And no it doesn't hurt from whatever reason you are all thinking you naughty people but because he had been lying on that damn couch to write and it really wasn't the best position to be in. he had started to fantasise about his spinning chair and desk. Not that he would say that to Cas. He couldn't move his studio to Dean's apartment just so Dean could be comfortable so he put it to the back of his mind. He would bear any pain if it meant being able to be with Cas. Castiel was the most important person in their relationship after all. (Oh Dean. That's sweet but stop being so damn shelf sacrificing okay?)<p>

Castiel had noticed Dean's stiffness over the last few days as he got up from writing for hours on end and had decided to do something about it. He had come up with two options, one was something he could do immediately and the other would probably take some time…and a conversation with Ellen. He added as an afterthought. So going for option one he put down his brush and turned to Dean.

"Come with me." He said standing from his stool and making Deans eyebrows raise (there go the eyebrows again).

"Come with you where?" Dean asked though as he did so he turned off his laptop, making sure his file was saved. (Unlike mine. Damn computers, sorry little annoyed still.)

"To bed." Was all Cas replied walking towards his bedroom. Dean didn't need that repeating he jumped up and hurried to follow his lover into the room purposely not looking at the wall opposite the bed. He still found it somewhat unnerving to be in bed with Cas and see a painting of himself on the wall.

But when Dean turned to Cas, expecting him to be doing…well he wasn't sure what he expected but he knew what he didn't expect and that was for him to be lying a towel down on top of the covers.

"Umm Cas? What ya doin'?" He asked cautiously, wondering if he was about to find out that Cas had some kinky fetish or a liking for S&M or something. (Don't worry Dean. It's nothing like that I promise.)

"Preparing the bed." Cas replied, knowing full well what was going through Deans head and finding it highly entertaining.

"Okay. Preparing the bed for what exactly?" Dean asked warily, not moving any closer.

"To give you a massage Dean now take off your clothes and lie down while I go get the oils." Cas replied walking past Dean to the bathroom leaving him standing there speechless. (Again?) Why would Cas give him a massage? (Well I can think of a couple of reasons but truth be told he doesn't like seeing you in pain Dean-o.)

Castiel returned to see Dean hadn't moved from his position and was just standing there with his mouth open. Rolling his eyes as he set down the bottles of massage oil he turned to his man.

"Can't you take your clothes off Dean?" he said cheekily and then a gleam appeared in his eyes as he moved closer. "Hmmm, maybe I should help you. Would you like that Dean?" he asked his voice going husky as he slipped his hands under Dean's t-shirt and started to slowly move it upwards.

Dean's mind had gone from the shock of Cas suggesting he gave him a massage to the joy of having Cas' hands on his body. He could never get enough of that. (Oh I couldn't agree more Dean.) So he raised his arms and allowed Cas to undress him.

Once Cas had Dean naked he took him in with one look then turned away sighing slightly. He would have to enjoy that body later, for now he had a job to do. He had to be a boyfriend and help his lover remove his pain. With that thought he turned back to Dean and pointed at the towel on the bed.

"Lie down on your front." he said in such a commanding voice that Dean didn't twice about obeying making Cas smirk. Hmmm, if he'd known that was all it took to get Dean to do what he was told he would have tried it much earlier. (Naughty Cassie.)

Castiel then went and applied the oil to his hands rubbing them together to warm it slightly before applying them to Deans back.

Dean just lay there groaning in pleasure as Cas' artistic fingers set went to work on his muscles. Removing all the knots and kinks that had gathered from the past few days.

"Now Dean. Why did you not tell me you were in pain?" Castiel asked softly as he worked.

"Hmm, I didn't want to worry you." Dean replied with a lethargic tone.

"Is that the only reason?" Cas asked again, whispering into Deans ear. And when he didn't reply immediately he stopped moving his hands and waited patiently. Finally Dean gave in with a growl.

"It doesn't matter if I'm in pain Cas. You matter more." He muttered.

Castiel smiled and started to move his hands again while he thought over what Dean had just said. Hmmm, they needed to do something about this. (Good luck with that Cas.)

"Dean Winchester you matter as much to me as I do to you. So I would appreciate in future if you told me if there were any problems." Cas finally replied, trying to think of a way to make Dean agree.

"Sure Cas whatever you say." Dean replied humouring him making Cas frown down at the man's back. It was then a thought struck.

"You wouldn't want to see me in pain would you Dean?" he asked in his innocent voice but Dean was too relaxed to get alerted by it.

"No." he mumbled in reply.

"And if you did then you would do everything in your power to make it right again yes?" Castiel continued with the innocence, and Dean finally caught on.

"Yes?" He said very cautiously, what was Cas getting at?

"Well Dean when you are in pain but don't tell me it hurts me. So surely the simple way to remove my pain would be to tell me about yours don't you agree?" Cas said leaning down over Dean and whispering in his ear and then straightening with a smirk on his lips. He really didn't expect Dean to respond to that and so he wasn't disappointed when all he did was huff in displeasure.

Soon Dean went from relaxing under the pressure of Cas' fingers to falling asleep. Cas smiled when he heard the little snores coming from him. It was strange but he found the noise most enjoyable. Finishing Dean's massage and cleaning up he went back to his studio and collected his spare easel and a blank canvas before returning to the bedroom setting up a work station so he could see Deans face turned towards him. This was one painting that will be going into his private collection he though as he started to sketch out the angles of the naked sleeping man. (Are you sure you don't want to give me a copy Cas? Pretty please?)


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello my lovelies. this is kinda the second part of the last chapter so...Enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>Previous in the tale of two men: <em>Castiel had noticed Dean's stiffness over the last few days as he got up from writing for hours on end and had decided to do something about it. He had come up with two options, one was something he could do immediately and the other would probably take some time…and a conversation with Ellen. He added as an afterthought.<em>

* * *

><p>Option one had gone well in Castiel's option he had even managed to get quite far with his painting before Dean had woken distracting him. Now it was time for option two. With that thought Castiel had stolen Dean's phone to get Ellen's number and checked the schedule at The Roadhouse to find out when she was not working but Dean was. He didn't want Dean to find out until it was all arranged.<p>

Ellen was relaxing at her home with her husband when her phone rang. She thought that it was probably someone at the bar wanting to know something. Even though it was her day off he would still answer any questions any of the staff had. Though to be honest the one with the most questions was Dean. She did find it amusing when he tried to do managerial things. She always ended up redoing them. Not that she minded it kept her busy. But back to her phone, looking at it as she answered it she realised she wasn't familiar with the number.

"Hello. Ellen Singer speaking" she said.

"Hello Ellen." Said a voice she had never expected to hear calling her. She was extremely surprised but still pleased. She liked her conversations with this man.

"Hello Cas. How can I help you?" She asked very curious about what it was that he wanted.

"I need your help." Castiel said quietly even though Dean couldn't hear him as he was in his studio and Dean was working at the bar.

"Okay. Help with what?" Ellen asked though she had an idea, she was not sure how she could help Cas with his relationship but she would. Dean was like a son to her and bobby and she would do anything to keep him happy.

"Dean." Castiel said with a worried voice.

"What about Dean?" Ellen asked trying to clarify the problem, though she would refuse to help if it would hurt him.

"He is spending a lot of time at my studio writing-" Castiel began but Ellen cut him of crossly.

"And you want him to stop?" she almost snapped at the man down the other end of the phone. She was not having hi do that to Dean. He loved going to Cas' studio to work. (Don't butt in Ellen. Listen until he's finished talking and don't jump to conclusions.)

"What? No. I want to buy him something to work on." Castiel exclaimed shocked that anyone could think that he didn't want Dean around, like all the time.

"Okay. So why are you calling me?" Ellen asked confused now about what she could do for the man. Surely he could manage to buy a desk and a chair? (I'm not so sure Ellen, this is Cas after all.)

"Because Ellen, you know everything." Castiel replied sweetly. He really didn't know how to go about getting the furniture he wanted for dean. (See told you Ellen.)

"True enough. Okay…" and with that Ellen and Cas talked long and hard about what to get Dean as a workstation that would fit into Cas' studio.

* * *

><p>Three days later Castiel was sitting on his painting stool waiting for Dean to come round for the evening to work. He was very excited and he hoped Dean liked the new furniture he had gotten and put together. (With the help of Bobby of course.)<p>

Dean walked into Castiel's studio, he had a key so he didn't disturb the artist from his work, and was surprised to see him sitting on his stool looking towards the door.

"Hello Dean." He said with a cautious smile on his lips as he looked at him.

"Hey Cas. What's up?" Dean replied confused.

Castiel just looked up at the ceiling then down at Dean as if to ask if he really wanted him to answer that question. Dean shock his head and came into the studio area fully and turned to sit down on the couch when something caught his eye. In the corner next to the window wall and with a perfect lie of sight to the easel was a desk with a chair. He couldn't quite work out why Cas would have such things.

"So what's with the new furniture?" He asked carrying on making his way to the couch.

"There for you Dean." Castiel replied smiling.

"For me? What?" Dean asked. He couldn't quite process that. Cas had brought him furniture. Hell it was way more that giving him a draw, and he didn't really think they were even at that stage yet and He had given him his own desk.

Castiel watched the thoughts flit across Dean's face and started to think that maybe he hadn't done the right thing after all. But he just wanted Dean to be comfortable in his home.

"I'm sorry Dean. I just thought" he tried to explain to his boyfriend. "What with the couch causing you pain" he trailed off again, realising he wasn't making any sense. See this was why he didn't do talking, or being nice, to people. It was easier not to. "Don't worry I'll get rid of them tomorrow." He snapped at the end going back to his painting and ignoring the man who had turned to him with his mouth open.

Dean stood there wondering what the hell had just happened. Okay as Cas said he had got them for him cause the couch was hurting him. Well that made sense and it wasn't like he was asking him to move in. I mean Dean was going to be there anyway working, so he might as well have somewhere comfortable to work and… he came to the realisation that he had just been a complete dick to Cas. With that thought he put down his laptop and went to wrap his arms around him.

Castiel tried to ignore the arms around his waist, he tried to carry on painting and he would have succeeded if Dean hadn't also been whispering apologies in his ear.

"I'm sorry Cas. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. It's a lovely gift and I can't wait to try it out. Please keep them, for me please." Dean repeated over and other until Cas groaned and pointed his paint brush at the man.

"If you wish me to keep them I suggest you use them. Now." And with that Cas went back to work and Dean smiling went to his new desk, putting down his laptop and sitting in his new chair, sending it spinning with cheekily grin. (Ah there first almost argument. Yes I know it wasn't really an argument but it was close.)


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello my lovelies. I have a couple of things to say today. Firstly this is a very long chapter (well long for me) as I couldn't think where to split it so I hope you likey. Second, if I have inspiration there should be a valentines special coming your way later today. I not saying anything but reviews really do inspire****J****. And thirdly on the note of reviews I would like to thank Valice, nerdchick394, SassyTeaBoy and Mummabro for their lovely ones. You guys are awesome and always make me want to write more.**

**Anyway enough from me. Are you sitting comfortably? Then I'll begin…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any concepts/ lines I may have stolen from the show. Nor do I own any quotes from William Cowper.**

* * *

><p>Dean was in his bar having a drink with Sam after work when Gabriel walked over to join them.<br>"Where's Cassie then Dean-o?" he asked sitting himself down without a by your leave. Irritating Sam, though Dean just smiled at his boyfriend's brother. He had come to the conclusion that even if Gabriel wasn't related to Cas he would probably still like him. He was very entertaining to be around. Though only in small doses Dean corrected. (Oh look Dean and Gabe becoming friends. Watch out Sam. I wouldn't trust those two together if I was you.)  
>"Where do you think?" Dean replied taking a sip of his beer. Truth be told when he had finished talking to Sam he was planning on joining Cas at his studio.<br>Gabriel just shook his head at that answer well aware of where his brother was though he had hoped that when he had got with Dean he might actually leave his house more often. (Don't worry Gabe it's still a work in progress.)  
>So Gabriel settled in to talk to the Winchester brothers. (And when I say talk I mean wind up Sam with his new accomplice Dean.)<p>

* * *

><p>Castiel was sitting in his studio having just finished his own personal painting of Dean, which he only worked on when he was alone. Dean did not seem to appreciate Cas drawing him. He had no idea why. Dean was an artist's dream with his bone structure. Not to mention the body, Cas thought with a smirk looking at the naked man in his painting.<br>Cas was just wondering what to do next. He was aware that Dean was having a drink with his brother, when his phone went. Though instead of a call it was a text. (Variety's the very spice of life.)

_U busy? Having drinks with both our bros. Winding Sam up at mo but waiting for them to turn on me. Save me? X_

Cas smiled at the text from Dean and replied instantly.

_Why would I do that? What do I get out of it? _Followed by a raised eyebrow Emoticon. (What can I say? he likes texting.)

Though once he had sent this he did get up from his easel picking up his coat as he went. As he walked out the door he received a reply.  
><em>Anything it's within my power to give you. X<br>_Then not a minute later his phone went again.  
><em>Except a preview of my latest book. X<em>  
>And at that Castiel laughed as he locked his door. (Hmm seems Dean knows his Cassie well.)<p>

* * *

><p>At the bar Dean was trying to keep the conversation on neutral ground (not an easy task considering who was involved) when the door opened. He looked up. He didn't really think that Cas would come, but he hadn't got a response so he lived in hope. Standing in the doorway silhouetted against the night was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen.<br>Smiling Dean stood ignoring his companions and walked over as Cas made his way into the bar.  
>Gabriel was enjoying his evening with the Winchester's. Winding up Sam was always fun and Dean was an interesting man. He was still trying to puzzle him out and what better way of doing that than watching his interactions with his brother? He had watched Dean trying to protect Sam from him with great entertainment. Dean could battle with words and innuendos almost as well as him. He liked having a decent opponent. He was just about to launch another volley when he realised that Dean was no longer, in any way shape or form, paying any attention to him. Normally this would piss him off but then he saw what had distracted the man. He smiled when he watched Dean go greet his brother and when they returned to the table with another round of drinks he decided to play nice. But only because he wanted to you understand. It had nothing to do with the fact that he really didn't want to take on Cas and Dean together. (Of course not Gabriel, you keep telling yourself that and I promise we will believe you. Won't we?)<p>

Dean couldn't believe Cas had actually come. (Of course he came Dean. You asked him to.)  
>"Hey Cas. What you doing here?" He asked when he was close enough to have a conversation.<br>"I believe I'm here to save you Dean." Castiel replied seriously before smirking and whispering in Dean's ear. "I'll collect my payment later." Making Dean go bright red. His brain refused to come up with a reply to **that**. So he changed the subject.  
>"You want a drink?" He asked walking to the bar.<br>"Yes thank you Dean." Castiel replied still smirking at his boyfriends back.  
>Cas and Dean sat down at the table, Dean having finally turned back to his natural colour. Ellen found it highly entertaining when Dean and Cas came to the bar. Dean blushing profusely and Cas smirking she was in half a mind to ask what Cas had said but decided that there were just some things she really didn't need to know.<br>Sam greeted Cas and he replied amicably, it had started to become almost natural for him to use his rusty 'people' skills. (Sooo had to get that into this tale somewhere.)  
>Gabriel watched his brother proudly as he did so before joining the conversation.<br>"So Sammy you set a date yet?" He asked.  
>"Set a date for what?" Sam replied manly ignoring the Sammy. He had come to the conclusion that Gabriel would never stop calling him that and it was better than Samantha. (So true on both accounts Sammy.)<p>

"Umm, your wedding?" Gabriel asked as if it was obvious. What else would Sam be setting a date for? He and Jess had been engaged for like six months already.

"Umm, no. we're thinking of a long engagement." Sam replied with the party line hoping Gabriel would leave it at that. (Like that's going to happen.)

"Why?" (Told you.)

"Because, well… ummm…we need to save up the money." Sam mumbled.

"What? That's why you wanted a long engagement?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Well you know weddings are expensive." Sam retaliated defending their decision.

"Well you don't have to worry about that do you?" Dean replied sitting back in his chair and folding his arms. His brother was not going to win this one.

"What? Why not?" Sam asked confused. (Oh Sam, get with the program honey.)

"Cos I'm paying for it." Dean replied with a finality in his voice.

"What? No Dean I couldn't ask you to do that. I mean it's so much-" Sam started arguing, he knew his brother and he didn't want him to bankrupt himself for his wedding.

"Sam. I am the author of one of the bestselling book series in America. My last five novels have all been number 1 on the Times bestseller list. I really think I can afford your wedding." Dean replied as if speaking to child, spelling it out for his brother.

Sam just sat there with his mouth open. Really? (Yes.) "Really?" He asked in shock and surprise looking at Dean, then turning to Gabriel and Cas and repeating "Really?" in a disbelieving voice.

Dean tried really hard to ignore the pain he felt at his brother's reaction. He knew that he had read the books. Didn't he like them? Did he really think they were that bad? Good how that hurt. He didn't realise it would hurt so much.

"Oh come on Sam. You've read the books. You saying you don't like them?" Gabriel snapped at the man, he could see the pain in Deans eyes at his brother's response and it seriously pissed him off.

"What?" Sam replied confusedly looking at Gabriel who was glaring at him. Gabriel cut his eyes to the side to Dean and Sam followed, finally seeing what Gabriel saw in his brother's mask and therefore rushed to explain his surprise. "No of course I liked them. Hell I loved them. But I thought that might be cos they reminded me of my childhood rather than an objective view."

Gabriel watched Dean visibly relax when Sam said that and he wondered just what the books had to do with their childhood. Well only one way to find out isn't there. (Very true Gabriel.)

"What? Tell me you guys aren't really hunters of supernatural creatures in your spare time." He said.

This caused Sam to laugh gently before replying. "No. the stories remind me of when Dean used to tell me them at night before I went to sleep. They were always so comforting."

"Wait. You found stories about the monsters that live in the dark comforting? Hell and I thought my family was fucked up." Gabriel said. Castiel just glared at him from across the table. He didn't know the ins and outs of the Winchester family's childhood but it knew it wasn't all fun and games and he really didn't think his brother should be bringing it up, but before he could say anything Sam responded to Gabriel's comment.

"It wasn't the monsters Gabriel. It was the fact that the brothers fought them and won. It was comforting to think that Dean and I could take on the world if needs be." Sam replied smiling at his brother.

Dean just sat back and smiled in return. Sammy liked his books and he remembered the stories he used to tell him. It made him happy to think that. (Of course he likes the books Dean, you wrote them you silly, silly man.)

"Okay so now we've cleared that up. What date are you going to get married?" Dean asked his brother changing the subject before anything painful could be spoken of.

"Look Dean, I know you want to help. But it's your money, use it for yourself." Sam replied still determined not to take all of Dean's money. He had already given him enough when he gave him his 'inheritance'.

"Sam, remember that conversation we had when you found out what I actually did for a living?" Dean asked realising he was going to have to spell it out in really simple words for his little bro.

"Yeah?" Sam replied uncertain of where Dean was taking this.

"You remember when I said I had enough money for the both of us for the rest of our life's?" He looked at Sam waiting to see him nod before he continued. "In that rest of our life's I included paying for our weddings and setting up decent college funds for our kids. Believe me. I can afford it." Sam still wasn't sure, Dean could see it in his eyes. So rolling his eyes at his brothers stupidity he looked around the bar, finding the person he wanted. "ASH" he yelled at the man standing at the bar talking Bobby.

"Yoh, Dean." Ash replied and Dean nodded his head in a come here gesture. Ash spoke to Bobby before picking up his beer and making his way over. "What's up man?" he asked.

"Ash, as my accountant can I afford to pay for Sam and Jess' wedding without it making any major dent in my capital?" Dean asked looking at Sam as he did so.

Ash thought for a moment running through the numbers before responding. "Well if they want the plaza in June I would say no but anything else sure. Shouldn't be a problem."

At that Dean smirked at his little brother and Sam's eyes went wide. He was starting to understand just how rich Dean really was.

"That all?" Ash asked in amusement as he watched the brothers.

"Yeah thanks Ash." Dean turned to him and smiled as the guy waved goodbye and walked back to Bobby.

"Okay." Sam finally said.

"Okay what?" Dean asked still smirking, he was going to make his brother say it.

"Okay you can pay for mine and Jess' wedding. I'll speak to her and we'll arrange a date." Sam replied through gritted teeth. His brother was such an ass sometimes.

"Now was that really so hard to say?" Dean continued smirking.

"Shut up. Jerk."

"No. Bitch."

And with that the conversation went back to the way it normally went and no one but Gabriel noticed that Castiel was quitter than normal, or that he kept giving Dean worried looks. (Oh no. what's up with Cassie? Well of course I know but you'll have to wait until next time. See ya.)


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello again my beautiful minions. How are we all this fine and lovely day? I am very well thank you for asking. Okay this is yet another long chapter. I can't seem to write short ones today. Also I would like to say that I'm sorry. You see I am firmly in the believe that as I am writing Supernatural fanfiction you can't really have that without at least one angst filled chapter and so here is my contribution for this tale.**

**I would also like to thank Animelover5510 for the lovely review.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (The power of wishful thinking has not yet made a difference but I will persevere.)**

* * *

><p>After the night at The Roadhouse with their brothers Dean and Cas returned to his studio and spent a pleasant evening working. Though Cas watched Dean constantly. And when Dean finally fell asleep Castiel sat up on his couch and watched the sunrise thinking. Once Dean left the next day he locked his studio so no one else could enter and sat at his easel. The words that had been haunting him going round and round in his head. <em>In that rest of our life's I included paying for our weddings and setting up decent college funds for our kids.<em> He was hurt more than he could imagine by them. Dean had said them so causally. How could he do this to Castiel? And with that thought the anger came, masking the pain. Picking up his brush he started channelling all his emotions onto the canvas in front of him. Hoping that they would leave his body and heart if he painted enough.

* * *

><p>Three days later and Castiel was still working furiously in his studio. He didn't answer the phone to anyone and when Dean had come round to be with him he found that the door was dead bolted. He didn't know what was going on. No matter what he did Cas wouldn't talk to him just told him he was busy and needed his space to work. Dean took this as Cas' way of telling him he didn't want to be with him anymore. Though he couldn't work out what he had done wrong. Everything had been going so well and now? Now he felt like shit. He couldn't work, sleep or even eat. The only thing he could do was lean against the bar drinking.<p>

The previous morning Ellen had found Dean passed out on the floor of the bar as she came in to open up and she had had to call Sam to help get him upstairs again that night. Now here he was again, it was barely lunch time and he was downing whiskey like it was going out of fashion. She was worried and knew there was only one thing to do. Picking up her phone she googled the number she wanted and placed the call. (Don't worry Dean help is on the way.)

* * *

><p>Gabriel was at his restaurant going through the motions of working but he was concerned for his brother. He had seen his behaviour four nights ago when they were having a drink with the Winchesters and he was worried. He had tried calling him but got no answer. He hoped that whatever it was Cas had spoken about it with Dean and they had sorted it out. He was standing by the restaurant phone when it started ringing.<p>

"Heavenly Delights, how may we help you?" he said pleasantly into the phone while his mind was still on his brother. Though when he heard the voice down the phone he snapped back into full concentration for the conversation.

"Hello Gabriel. It's Ellen from The Roadhouse." Ellen said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Ellen. Hay, what's wrong?" Gabriel responded, immediately going on high alert.

"I don't know but you need to sort it out." Came the snappish reply.

"Okay care to be a bit more specific?" Gabriel asked hoping against hope that this wasn't what he thought it was.

"Castiel has locked Dean out of his studio and refused to speak to him for three days. None of us know what he has done to warrant it and he isn't answering any of our calls. Now Dean is constantly drunk dealing with rejection the only way he knows how. You're Castiel's brother Gabriel. Fix it." And with that the phone went dead in his hands. Hmm, maybe hanging up without saying goodbye was catching he mused before what Ellen had told him fully hit. When he realised the true extent of what he brother was doing he grabbed his coat and shouted at his restaurant manager Hannah that he was taking the rest of the day off.

* * *

><p>When Gabriel got to his brothers studio he found the door locked from the inside. When constant banging and calling for Cas only resulted in being told to go away in extremely colourful and unfriendly language he had enough.<p>

"Castiel Emanuel Novak you open this door right now or I swear I'll rip it off its hinges." He shouted, fully prepared to do just that.

Just as he was about to kick it in, the door opened. Castiel was standing there with a glower to rival Gabriel's. He looked a mess. His hair was covered in paint and his clothes were completely rumpled. He looked like he hadn't slept in the last three days, and he smelt like he hadn't showered.

"What do you want?" he glowed at his brother with such force that any leaser man would have been running for the hills. Gabriel just huffed and pushed past his brother so he was inside the studio. Once in he took stock of what he could see. There were paintings lining the wall by the mural each more disturbing than the last. They were filled with such hate and anger and hurt. There was so much hurt in them. But he couldn't let himself soften. He knew the only way to get anything out of Castiel was to force him to explode.

"To talk." Gabriel snapped bringing his eyes back to his brother.

"I don't want to 'talk' Gabriel." Castiel snapped back, though still doing the finger quotes. This wasn't the first time they had spoken like this after all.

"Fine then shout instead." Gabriel replied loudly with exasperation at his brother.

"Shout about what." Castiel shouted in response.

"Whatever it is that's crucifying you." Gabriel shouted back.

"There's nothing wrong." Castiel said in a deadly quite voice and with narrowed eyes.

"Don't you **dare** lie to me!" Gabriel replied with an equally deadly tone and a force of command in his voice that very few would even suspect he had.

"You wouldn't understand." Castiel finally replied throwing his hands in the air and turning from his brother.

"Try me." Gabriel replied moving so he was once again facing Castiel.

"Dean wants to get married and have children." Castiel yelled into Gabriel's face as if that explained everything. (Well to fair in Castiel's world it did.)

"So?" Gabriel said confused now. What had that to do with anything? (Everything Gabriel, everything.)

"So? I am just a stopping point on his damn journey to perfect happiness." Spat Castiel taking all his hurt and anger out on the man in front of him.

"What?!"Gabriel a screeched. What the hell?

"He. Wants. Marriage. And. Children. Gabriel." Castiel replied slowly accenting each word as he spoke them as if that would make it clearer for Gabriel to understand what was going on in his head.

"And?" Gabriel said still not getting it.

"I'm not female!" Castiel finally yelled in exasperation at his brother's stupidity.

"Yeah I know that." Gabriel replied calmly.

"Well then..." Castiel forced himself to say through gritted teeth.

"Wait you think he can only have that with a woman?" Gabriel asked in disbelieve, surely not. Right? (Sorry Gabe, wrong.)

All Castiel did in response to that was huff and cross his arms as he glowered at his brother.

"Castiel men can get married to each other. And as for children, well you could adopt or something." Gabriel continued in an even tone.

"I don't want to get married Gabriel, I don't want children. I don't want a fucking family all they ever bring you is pain. I'm better of alone." Castiel replied to Gabriel's statement causing Gabriel to roll his eyes as he took in the state of the man.

"If this is you alone Cassie then I afraid I'll have to disagree with that one."

"I will be fine." Castiel replied through gritted teeth, if he said it enough then he could will it to become true.

"You can't just stop loving someone you know." Gabriel said gently.

"Then it's a good thing I don't love anyone then isn't it." Castiel replied snidely narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"Oh come on." Gabriel said in exasperation before continuing. "You and I both know you love Dean."

"I do not love Dean Winchester. Yes he is hot and funny and good in bed but that's it Gabriel understand?" Castiel replied in his commanding tone.

"Then why you being like this?" Gabriel asked with a raise of his eyebrows at his brother.

Castiel opened his mouth to reply when he realised he didn't have one. It was then that it hit him. He was in love with Dean Winchester. He started shaking and dropped onto his couch as this thought reverberated through him. He had gone and done the one thing he had always promised himself that he wouldn't, he had gone and fallen in love.

"No" was all he could whisper. Gabriel watched his brother alarmed by his behaviour. He had only seen him like this once before and that was the night there father had kicked him out and told him he was no longer part of the family. That to him Castiel Emanuel Novak was dead.

"It's okay to love Cassie." Gabriel said sitting next to his brother and putting his arm around him.

"No I-I can't Gabriel….I can't go through that again." And Gabriel knew exactly what his brother was talking about. Their father had ripped him apart with a few sentences and ever since Castiel had refused to let anyone else in. Until now.  
>"Cassie I can't see the future I can't promise you that Dean won't rip out your help heart and throw it away nor can I promise that it will all be sunshine and flowers with you two, but what I can say is that the two of you have a bond that even the end of the world couldn't break if you are willing to open yourself up to it." when Castiel still looked unconvinced Gabriel said "he loves you too Cassie."<p>

With that Castiel got up and walked over to his wall of windows and looked out at the view. Not really seeing it. Instead in his mind he was relieving all the times him and Dean had shared, the phones calls and the friendship as well as the relationship stuff. When he had remembered it all he looked over at the desk he had brought. The chair pushed underneath. He had purposely refused to look at it for three days but now he took his fill remembering how Dean would spin in his chair with his head back looking at the ceiling before suddenly stopping and returning to typing. Castiel closed his eyes and leaned against the window pane. He was so drained from his fight with Gabriel he didn't have the energy to delude himself anymore.  
>"How do I open…?" he asked his brother in a whisper that could be barely heard and with his eyes still closed. Trailing off at the end though Gabriel knew what he was talking about.<br>"You need to trust him Cassie. Trust him with your heart." Gabriel replied from where he was sitting, hoping that his brother could do that.  
>"How do I do that?" Castiel whispered again. The thought alone sent panic through him.<br>"That's for you to figure out bro. But personally I would start with talking to the guy." Gabriel said with amusement in his voice.  
>"Okay." Castiel nodded then opened his eyes to look at Gabriel and said more firmly. "Okay."<br>"Okay. Go have a shower and change and I'll drive you to The Roadhouse." Gabriel said smiling as Castiel nodded and headed to the bathroom. Just before he entered he turned back to his brother.  
>"Thank you Gabriel." He said sincerely. He wasn't truly sure what he would do without his brother sometimes.<br>"Don't mention it Cassie it's what brothers are for." Gabriel replied pulling out a lolly and putting it into his mouth with the quick raise of an eyebrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to say I haven't forgotten, valentines special still to come. Just got to get there.<strong>


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello again. I would like to first thank Animelover5510 for the review. You're awesome. Second the valentine's special will be the next chapter so yeah.**

**Any road here we go again…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>Castiel was nervous as he got of Gabriel's car at The Roadhouse, worried about what kind of reception he would get. Not that really cared about how anyone other than Dean viewed him, but what if Dean won't see him? (He will.) What if he wouldn't listen to what Castiel had to say? (Then you make him Cas.) Not that he was completely sure what it was he was going to say. He hoped that he could get cues from Dean. Taking a deep breath he entered the bar.<p>

When the door opened all eyes, expect Deans turned to it. Those eyes soon turned hostile when they recognised the new patrons. Gabriel quietly slipped onto a bar stool and gave Ellen a shrug as if to say he had no idea what would happen now. He had done his part. He had got his brother here. It was up to Dean and Cas to do the rest.

Castiel looked around and when he saw Dean his eyes widened. He looked a mess, rather reminiscent of how Castiel himself had looked when Gabriel had arrived, just minus the paint. Castiel couldn't stop himself, he walked right up to his back and in his familiar gravelly voice he said "hello Dean."

* * *

><p>Dean was leaning against the bar, having drunk to much whiskey in to short a time frame. Somewhere in the back of his head a voice which sounded a lot like Sam was telling him he needed to stop otherwise he would become there father, but at the precise moment in time he didn't give shit. He just wanted the oblivion of drunkenness to dull the pain and remove the memories of the one time he had thought that maybe he could be happy. That maybe he could have a life of his own. When he heard Castiel's voice he thought he was hallucinating, but he turned anyway and there he was. The man he had come to realise to late that he loved. With that thought his expression went from one of awe and happiness to closed and angry in the blink of an eye.<p>

"What do you want?" he growled turning back to his glass only to find it empty. He reached over for the bottle to get a refill when suddenly there was a hand on his arm. A hand that was connected to an arm covered in a beige trench coat.

"I want to talk Dean." Castiel replied, he was shaking on the inside but he refused to let it show in his voice.

"Yeah? Well you didn't want to earlier so what changed?" Dean rounded on him. He had been trying to get the man to talk for days with nothing and now suddenly here he was looking as if he hadn't been effected by the separation he forced upon them wanting to. Well damn it Dean would not make this easy. (Oh Dean.)

"Gabriel came made me realise….what an idiot I had been." Castiel replied. Not yet ready to admit what else Gabriel had made him realise. (Oh Cas.)

"Oh yeah Cas? And tell me what have you done that's so idiotic hu? I mean seriously I think you had the right idea breaking up with me. I'm nothing Castiel. You could do so much better." Dean spat at him, meaning every word.

"I did not break up with you Dean." Castiel replied confused by this idea.

"Really? Cos it sure felt that way to me." Dean responded with venom.

"I 'freaked out' all right. It happens get over it." Castiel snapped back using his finger quotes around the slang.

"Yeah? And what the hell did you have to freak out about Cas?" Dean shouted at him, too pissed, in both temperament and alcohol consumption, to care that they were in the middle of his bar with witness's all around.

"You talking about marriage and having a family as if it's a given to happen." Castiel yelled back at him getting into his face as he said it.

At this Dean was silenced. He just looked at the guy in front of him, trying to remember the conversation where he said that. He closed his eyes as he remembered what he had said to Sammy. Of course Cas would jump on the casual use of our in that sentence.

But did Cas freak out because he thought Dean was thinking too far ahead or was it because he didn't want a family? (Truthfully Dean neither of the above but I doubt he will tell you that. At least not yet, maybe someday.)

"Don't you want children Cas?" Dean asked cautiously, realising it was probably better if they discussed this part calmly, or as calmly as they could.

"I-I don't know. I never really thought it was a possibility." Castiel replied, stammering a little as he really hadn't even truly thought about that.

"And now? What do you think now?" Dean asked trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. He wanted a family so badly, though he knew if he had to choose between that hypothetical family and Cas, Cas would win every time.

"I honestly don't know Dean. That's the best answer I can give you." Castiel replied hoping that it was enough for Dean for now. He couldn't lose him over something hypothetical.

Dean just nodded at that. He couldn't expect a better answer. "Okay so why did what I said freak you out?" he asked, if it wasn't the children then it had to be…

"The idea of marriage is…" Cas trailed off finding he couldn't breathe. He was talking about marriage to Dean. He couldn't do it and with that thought he started to panic again. Until that was a gentle hand was placed under his chin raising his eyes until blue met green.

"It's okay Cas. I know. I'm not asking you to marry me or anything, its way to soon for that. Hell I panicked that it was too soon when you gave me a desk." At that Castiel smiled remembering it. "So how about we try this again hu?" Dean continued with hope in his voice.

"Yes." Castiel replied shakily and with that their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss. And when they pulled apart they rested their foreheads together and just stood there in silence looking into each other's eyes. Neither saying the words that they knew to be true in their hearts. It was still too soon.

And everyone in the bar turned to give the couple some privacy after all they had all watched the fight avidly and could now retell to story to all those who had missed it.

Ellen placed a beer on the bar in front of Gabriel and she smiled saying "thank you." To the man who had helped her adoptive son when she herself could not, before turning to serve another customer.

And Gabriel? Well he just breathed deeply and drank his beer glad that he had averted one crisis of Cassie's life. He just hoped that he had done the right thing and his little brother didn't end up anymore hurt from this relationship. (Don't worry Gabriel he won't. Dean will look after him. I promise.)


	43. Chapter 43

**Hello my darlings. Happy Valentine's Day. Yeap this is it. The valentine's special, I hope you like it. It was inspired by Jason Manns song Rooftop Rendezvous and if you haven't heard it I suggest you go listen to it. It is without doubt awesome. **

**I would also like to say though thank you to Mummabro for your review it was lovely as always. **

**Anyway enough from me. Here is Valentine's Day Cas and Dean style.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Jason Manns' lyrics or his song.**

* * *

><p>A week after what had become known as the small misunderstanding (yeah very small) and neither of the boys had managed to be able to say those three little words, both believing that the other thought it was still too soon. But then came the one day a year where public displays of affection (or PDA as I have heard it called) was permissible. It was Valentine's Day. Now Castiel would normally shun this holiday claiming it was a commercialized pile of crap. But that was before he had Dean in his life.<p>

Ah yes, Dean. Now to him Valentine's Day used to be unattached drifter Christmas but that was before Castiel.

So now they both had been looking forwards to the day where they could celibate there unexpressed feelings. With that in mind Castiel had a special surprise for his boyfriend, if he couldn't say those three little words then he would have to find another way to show it. (No not **that**, though no doubt **that** would come into it at some point. You naughty, naughty minded people. Thsk.) But first Dean had planned a date for them both.

Dean came and picked Castiel up at sundown. He had informed his boyfriend that he needed to wrap up warm but refused to say any more. So once they were both in the car Castiel turned to him.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" He asked pretty sure he knew the answer but he didn't like surprises damn it. (I'm pretty sure you'll like this one. Trust me.)

"Nope." Was all Dean said in reply and then proceeded to turn up the music so there was no chance of more talking and smirked at Cas. Castiel just huffed and turned to look out of the window. To be honest he didn't really care where they went as long as he was with Dean.

Dean drove through the town and out into the countryside. About 15 minutes down the road he turned off into an empty field and stopped the car. Castiel turned to him with a tilt of the head.

"What are we doing here Dean?" he asked confused.

"You'll see. " was all Dean would say as he got out of the car, once Castiel had joined him he turned on the head lights to show that 50 yards in front of the car there was a blanket with a picnic basket and a cooler of beer.

"Happy Valentine's Day Cas." He said putting his arms around his boyfriend and kissing his neck. Castiel stood there and stared. He didn't know what to say.

Dean watched and slowly he started to get worried about Castiel's silence. Had he got it wrong? Didn't Cas like it?

"Umm, you okay with this? Cos if not I'm sure I can-" Before he could think of what he could do he was silenced by Castiel's lips being pressed firmly against his own. Castiel slipped his tongue into Deans partially open mouth to taste the man he loved before pulling back from him before Dean could respond.

"It's perfect Dean." Castiel said taking his hand and dragging him to the blanket so they could eat their dinner, which Dean had got from Gabriel. (Who else?)

They sat and ate and drank and talked and when the food had been consumed Dean took Cas' hand and pulled him back to the car. Leaning in through the window he cut the lights and put a different tape in the deck.

Then turning to Cas he climbed onto the hood of his car and gestured for him to join him. Castiel was confused but didn't question Dean and followed him on to the hood of the car where they both lay down and looked up at the stars.

"I love the stars. When we were younger I would drive Sam out at night and we would do this. Just lie back and look at the night sky. They are some of my best memories." Dean said into the quite of the night.

"It is beautiful." Castiel replied turning to look at Dean who caught him out of the corner of his eye and turned to stare at the man next to him before saying.

"Yeah beautiful. That's a good word for it."

And they lay there like that, just staring at each other with love in there eyes listening to the music Dean had put on. Speaking of which, Dean suddenly sat up at the opening chords of the next song and jumped off of the car. Castiel was very confused by this behaviour he had been enjoying lying there staring into Dean's eyes so sitting up he was about to mention his annoyance but before he could say a word Dean held his hand out to him.

"May I have this dance?" He asked smiling with twinkling eyes. Castiel just shook his head at the man and slipped back to the ground to join his boyfriend.

Dean took his hand and wrapped him other around Castiel's waist pulling him so close that their bodies were pressed together. Castiel wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulders and rested his head in the croak of his neck as they swayed to the music, their bodies moving in perfect harmony.

Dean brought his head down so face was resting on the side of Castiel's head, his messy hair tickling his nose. He loved the smell of his boyfriend's shampoo. His boyfriends, he thought with a smile.

"Got a reservation for two,

On a blanket with the view of the moon,

For me and you." He softly sang along to the music making Castiel smile.

"Who sings this Dean?" he asked, it was fast becoming his favourite song ever. And it nothing to do with the fact Dean was singing it to him while he was in his arms. Honest. (Hmm, not sure I believe you Cas but I'll let you off. It would be my favourite song to if I was in your position right now.)

"Its Jason from the bar. He made the tape for me." Dean replied with a rumbling voice which Castiel could feel though his own body.

"I like it." he replied softly.

"Yeah, it's my favourite." Dean replied before turning them and dipping Castiel as the song ended.

Smiling down at the man in his arms he realised that the moment was perfect, or almost. With that thought he pulled Castiel closer to him and whispered across the man's lips "I love you." Before sealing his own on top. He kissed Castiel with all the feeling he could and hoped to god that he hadn't just made a massive mistake. He couldn't keep it in any longer. He had to say the words. Wasn't that what Valentine's Day was for?

Castiel was shocked by Deans declaration of love but he soon got over that and kissed him back with as much passion as Dean was kissing him, trying to tell him that he felt the same.

Once they were both out of breath they pulled apart and Dean looked down into Castiel's eye fearful of what he would say next. (No need to be Dean. Trust me.)

Castiel looked into the green eyes watching him and smiled. He could see that Dean was nervous about his response and that made it so much easier for him to whisper "I love you too Dean."

Dean pulled Castiel up at that so they were both standing and grinned at his boyfriend. He loved him too. To Dean those five words were the sweetest he had ever heard. With that thought he lowered his lips again into a passionate kiss and high above in the night sky a shooting star fell to earth. (I do believe I have watched too many Disney movies and romcoms in my life. Just a thought.)

They stayed in the field a while longer but then Castiel got impatient to give Dean his present and so insisted that they go back to his place.

Dean was wondering why Castiel wanted so desperately to return to his studio but he didn't question the man. This was Castiel, he probably wanted to paint something. (Not quite.)

* * *

><p>Once they returned to Castiel's he went in first and stood in a very purposeful position making Dean raise his eyebrows.<p>

"What's going on Cas?" he asked.

"Dean I have a surprise for you, I hope you like it." And with that Castiel stepped aside to show the portion of his mural that he had been obscuring and there in that space was a painting of Dean, laughing and smiling with Castiel next to him.

Dean didn't know what to say. He remembered when he had first seen this wall and Cas had said it was his family, and now Cas had painted him on it. It was so much more than an amazing picture.

"I love it Cas and I love you." He said grabbing his lover by the waist and kissing him deeply.

Castiel smiled at Deans reaction, glad that he had understood and with all nerves and worry of the evening out of the way he started walking Dean backwards towards his bedroom without breaking their kiss.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hello my beautiful friends. I hop you are well. First I would like to say thank you to CastiellaWinchester94, nerdchick394, Valice, SassyTeaBoy and Mummabro for there great reviews. You guy's truly are the best.**

**Now please don't hate me but we are slowly coming to the end of this tale. Not sure how many chapters are left (mainly cos when I sit down to write one I end up writing three to cover that part of the story) but I don't think it will be more than about 10. with that being said, I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, or any lines I have taken from it. I also do not own any lines I may have taken from Miss Congeniality.**

* * *

><p>We will now be jumping to a time when Valentine's Day is long past. So (and I have always wanted to write this)<p>

The road so far... (cue Carry on my Wayward Son.)

Winter slowly realised its grip to spring and Dean and Cas found themselves settling into a routine. Dean had been informed by his publishers that he needed to work faster on his new book and therefore he offered Ellen the position of manager at the bar. She of course took the post, she was already doing it. At least now she had the pay to go with the work.

Now that Dean had freed up more of his time, he still did a few shifts a week behind the bar, not wanting to give it up completely, he found himself spending more time at Cas' studio. They mainly worked but there were the occasional nights where they sat down and watched TV. Yes Dean and got Cas a TV. He felt it was easier to just buy it rather than trying to persuade him it was a good idea. Cas grumbled about that for at least a week, but finally gave in when Dean made him watch all the Stars Wars movies. Though he didn't understand why they were starting with episode 4 rather than 1 but he just went with and found that he really liked them. From then on Cas was happy to watch all of Deans geeky movies, and not just because it gave him a good excuse to cuddle up on the couch with his boyfriend.

The other constant in there new routine was that when Dean was working behind the bar of an evening it became a regular sight to see Cas proping up the other side. At first he was reluctant to talk to anyone, responding to all questions with his usual blunt replies. Which consequently Bobby fully approved of. Therefore he decided he liked Deans boyfriend and not just because he seemed to make Dean happy.

But slowly the rest of the staff at the roadhouse worked there way through his wall. The most successful being Charlie, as with her he had found someone he could fangirl about the Supernatural books with, who wasn't the author. Charlie on her part loved that she had some who understood her love for them. She had tried to hack Dean's computer again to find out what was happening in the books but he had learned to keep it under look and key. (You can thank Cas for that Charlie.)

And the nights that Jason Manns was playing at the roadhouse you would always find Cas there. Either in person or on the other end of the phone. He even had conversations with Ash and Chuck about music and when they discovered that 'Alfie' was his little brother there respect for him grew. They both loved that store.

Sam and Jess set a date for there wedding, April 25th because it's not too hot, not too cold, all you need is a light jacket. Having chosen this they opted for a quiet ceremony with the reception at Heavenly Delights, though Gabriel had refused to give Sam a special deal on the cost, saying no mates rates. (of course when Dean got the bill he found that it was suspiciously less than expected, not that he ever mentioned it to anyone, just gave Gabriel a knowing looking. But that happened later, after the wedding and we haven't got there yet.) so everyone was preparing for that as well.

Castiel's painting was still going strong and Balthazar was still selling them all, even the one's Cas had painted when he was angry at Dean. In fact when Balthazar saw them he decided one thing there and then. He was never getting on the wrong side of his cousin if he could help it. Dean of course was still oblivious to the familial relationship between Cas and Balthazar. Cas having forgotten that he had never mentioned it. He felt it was not of import. And that has got you all caught up with the happenings in the life of Casdean. (yeah.) On with the story.

One night in march Dean was working behind the bar and Cas was as usual sitting watching him when a woman walked in. she looked round and then made a bee line for Dean. Castiel narrowed his eyes at her. He did not like the look in the woman's eyes.

"Hey Dean." The woman said as she sat on a stool not far from the one Castiel was sat on.

Dean turned, he hadn't heard that voice for years, it couldn't be could it? Turning he looked at the woman who had just sat herself down at his bar and his jaw dropped. What the hell was she doing here?

"Hi Lisa." He replied warily.

"So you going to get me a drink Dean?" She asked smilingly flirtatiously at him.

"Umm, yeah sure. What can I get you?" He asked still in shook, not registering the flirting. Castiel on the other hand noticed it straight away and if looks could kill then Lisa would have been dead on the floor at that point. (You have no reason to be jealous Cas. Promise.)

"I'll have a beer. Why don't you join me?" She asked stroking the stool next to her in a sensual way. It was at that point that Cas had seen enough and butted into the conversation.

"Why don't you leave him alone." he snapped at the woman who just turned and looked at him with raised eyebrows. Dean meanwhile just stood and watched, he had finally caught on that Lisa was flirting with him and he was about to explain it wasn't going to happen when Cas got involved. He was intrigued to see what his boyfriend would say.

"What's it to you what he does?" Lisa asked challengingly to the scruffy man sitting further down the bar. What does this nobody have to do with her and Dean? (Answer everything. But I should point out, there is no you and Dean sweetheart. So run along now.)

"The only thing he does is me. Now leave." Castiel replied with a furious tone.

"Excuse me? What?" Lisa asked laughing and turning to Dean who just smiled at her as he said

"Lisa met my boyfriend Cas."

"Your boyfriend?" she screeched her mouth dropping open at this bit of information.

"Yeah." was all Dean replied smiling at Cas.

Castiel smiled back at Dean before turning to the woman next to him with a smirk and an evil twinkle in his eye. "Yes I am his boyfriend. Oh and I wasn't quite accurate earlier. I'm the one doing him."

Dean rolled his eyes even as a blush stained his cheeks. Did Cas have to say that so loud he thought when he heard his brother shout from the other end of the bar "TMI guys. Thanks for the image now give me some brain bleach."

Lisa meanwhile was just sitting there with her mouth open. Once she had finally proceeded what Castiel was saying, helped along with a look at Deans red face and the fact he didn't deny anything, she got the message. Standing she turned to Dean "Well...Umm guess I should be going now-"

"Yes" Castiel cut in. he didn't want her talking to his Dean at all, ever. (Look I see a green eyed monster, and no I'm not talking about demon Dean.)

Dean just stood there and smirked at her before replying "Bye."

With that Lisa walked out of the bar.

"who was she?" Castiel snapped turning to Dean with his narrowed eyes.

"My ex." Dean replied leaning over the bar so he could peck his boyfriend on the lips.

"As long as she stays ex." Castiel replied grumpily.

"Don't ever change Cas." Dean said smiling at the man he loved.

"Okay." Castiel replied, confused by that sentence, he had no plans on doing so.

And with that everything went on as before. though Sam was not able to look his brother in the eye for a few weeks after that episode. (ah Sammy didn't like the images?)


	45. Chapter 45

**Hello people. First I would like to thank Animelover5510 and Mummabro for their lovely reviews. Second I know I said a few chapters ago that I would only have one angst fest chapter in this tale it seems I was wrong. I started writing this one way and it seemed to go another so this is slightly angst-y. Thirdly I have just started writing a new story called To Relieve Boredom which I think you might like as you like this one.**

**Anyway enough from me on with the show and all that. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of it.**

* * *

><p>It was a week before Sam and Jess' wedding and Dean decided that in his role as best man his brother had to have a stag party. Sam was a little apprehensive about what his brother would come up with, especially when he found him in deep conversation with Gabriel. (Yes Sam I would be too.) But be that as it may Dean would not take no for an answer.<p>

So we find the boys, Dean, Sam, Cas, Gabriel and Sam's friends ready to hit the town. They started off at The Roadhouse but soon moved on. Working their way round the different bars and clubs in town. When at 2am Sam was thinking that maybe he had had enough to drink and it was time to head home Dean and Gabriel grabbed him and dragged him into a strip club and paid a very attractive (not that Dean noticed, honest.) woman to give Sam a lap dance.

Castiel watched these antics with an amused look on his face. He found Sam's look of horror most amusing. There was nothing else to interest him in the place after all. Though he did keep an eye on Dean. Not that he thought he would dump him for a chance at one of these women, more because he was firmly in the belief that Dean was irresistible to either sex (so true) and therefore could very well need rescuing from a scantily clad lady. (Yes Cas we believe you. You have shown nooo jealous tendencies at all.)

After the lap dance Dean allowed his brother to leave on the condition that he and Cas come with him. Gabriel came too. He didn't need to spend the night looking at hot almost naked women, he had his own at home.

On the way back Sam grabbed Cas' arm and walked a head of Dean and Gabriel so they could speak privately (though Sam was so drunk he was yelling so Dean and Gabriel heard every word, but still it was the thought that counted right?)

"Hey Cas." Sam slurred putting an arm around him. "Look man, sorry if I was weird to you at the beginning. Just you're a little odd you know?"

Cas was very confused. In his opinion, and let's be honest it was the only one that mattered to him, he was most defiantly not odd. He was just about to voice this to Sam but the other man continued before he could.

"But whatever. You're good for Dean. All I ever wanted was to see him happy and the last few months that's what I got. He loves you, you know. Hope you fell the same. Right?" at this Sam stopped Cas and grabbed his shoulders looking into his eyes even though he was swaying.

Castiel looked at the man in front of him trying to work out exactly what he had just been asked. Once he had he replied very defiantly "Yes."

"Good, good. I like you, you know. You're good." Sam rambled on then turned to Dean and shouted "hey you slow coaches coming or what?" before stumbling and Cas having to hold him up. With that Dean and Gabriel came up to them and Dean grabbed his brother's arm and put it over his shoulder.

"Come on you drunken bastard, let's get you home." He mumbled in mock crossness but there was a smile on his lips as he carried his brother home. And all the way Sam talked about how he loved Dean and how he was grateful for all his brother had done for him. Revealing things that Dean probably didn't want Gabriel and Castiel to know.

* * *

><p>Castiel, Dean and Sam staggered back to The Roadhouse where they were all staying and Dean dumped his brother on the couch where he rolled over and started snoring as soon as he hit its softness. Dean just smiled lovingly at his little big brother and fetched the spare blanket for him and threw it over his gigantic form. That done he turned to his room to find Castiel sat on the bed waiting for him.<p>

"Was all he said true?" Cas asked as Dean entered looking up at the man he loved.

"Does it really matter? It's in the past Cas. What's done is done, right?" Dean replied moving around the room, on the surface getting everything ready for bed but in truth just finding things to do so that he didn't have to look into Cas eyes and see the…pity? He own worthlessness reflected back at him? He didn't know what he would see only that he didn't want to see it.

"Of course it matters Dean. Your father used to beat you." Castiel replied angrily how could Dean think that it didn't matter.

"Only when he was drunk and he never hurt same" Dean immediately replied and then cursed himself for the response. It was the defence he had used so many times in the past so they wouldn't take him from his brother it was ingrained in him.

"That's not an excuse Dean." Castiel replied narrowing his eyes at Deans back.

"I know okay. I know." And with that Dean sat next to Cas.

Castiel looked at the man next to him and put his arm around him. Not in comfort but to show that he was there for him. Then he put his hand under Dean's chin and raised his face so he could see into his eyes. He didn't say anything just brought his lips to the other mans in soft and gentle kiss.

Dean looked into Cas' eyes when he raised his chin and whatever emotion he thought he would see in them it wasn't the one he saw. Cas looked at him with pride. As if he had done something worthwhile. Dean couldn't get over it and was still in shock when Cas' lips met his.

"You did good Dean." Cas said as he pulled away from Dean and smiled at him. Then he decided it was time to change the subject. "So we going to bed or what?" he asked suggestively giving Dean is come to bed eyes.

"Defiantly going to bed." Dean replied leaning in to kiss his boyfriend and pulling him down on top of him as he lay down, thankful that Cas understood his need to forget the past and think only of the present and the future.


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello my lovelies. How are you all? I would like to thank nerdchick394, CastiellaWinchester94 and Mummabro for thrie lovely reviews. You guys are great.**  
><strong>Any road, here we go again.<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: Nope still not mine. I have come to the belief that the power of wishful thinking might not work.<strong>

* * *

><p>This was it. The day of Sam and Jess' wedding. Sam had stayed at Dean's apartment the night before due to the whole can't see each other before the wedding thing and was therefore getting ready there. He was trying to tie his bow tie but his hands were shaking so much he couldn't do it. Turning to his brother he just looked at him with his best puppy dog eyes.<br>Dean sat on the bed watching his little brother getting ready to get married. He couldn't quite believe that they were here. That this was happening. When Sam turned to him with his puppy dog eyes and the unmade bow tie Dean smiled and got up to do it for him. (Ah bless. Their so sweet.)  
>"I remember doning this for your first prom." He said as he tied his brothers neck wear.<br>"yeah, I think I'm more nervous this time though." Sam said over his brothers head.  
>"you've no need to be Sammy." Dean replied standing back to check his work.<br>"I know, but what if something happens? What if Jess doesn't turn up? What if-" Dean interrupted Sam's panicing meltdown, feeling the need to stop that right there.  
>"Enough with the what ifs man. Everything will be fine and by the end of today Jess will be Mrs Samantha Winchester." Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers attempt at humour before Dean continued on in a more serious tone. "I'm proud of you Sam. You've done good." he said clapping his brother on the shoulder. He was about to turn away when Sam grabbed his arm.<br>"No Dean, I'm proud of both of us. You've done good." Sam said with a seriousness that Dean hadn't heard in a long time.  
>"What you talking about Sammy?"Dean asked confused. What was Sam on about now? (Oh Dean don't you realise all you've done for your brother?)<br>"You raised me Dean. You looked out for me and took care of me. You are the one who made it possible for me to be here today, getting married. Thanks man for everything." Sam replied grabbing both of his brothers shoulders so he couldn't turn away from him and looked him in the eye.  
>"Yeah well, I am awesome." Dean replied with a carefree smirk on his face, trying to deflect the comments from his brother.<br>Sam was well ware of what Dean was doing and that he was uncomfortable with what Sam had to say. But it had to be said (so true) and now he was done he felt he should probably make Dean feel a bit more comfortable. With that thought he let go of his brothers shoulders and said "jerk."  
>To which Dean replied with a genuine smile and a "bitch" from his lips.<p>

* * *

><p>Castiel sat and watched as Sam nervously waited for Jess to arrive. He watched Jo and Charlie walking up the aisle before the bride in there pastel coloured dresses and finally he watched Jessica Moore walk up the aisle with her father, her body shaking but a massive smile on her lips. She looked beautiful, radiant and his fingers started to itch for his sketch book.<br>Throughout the ceremony, though he was paying attention to the words, he kept finding his eyes drawn to the best man. Dean looked amazing in his Tux and Cas couldn't wait until that evening when he could remove it from his skin. But thoughts like that would have to wait. He was here to watch Sam and Jess marry. And then go to the reception where he should probably be nice and socialise as the best man's boyfriend. It was all such hard work. But for Dean he would do it. He would do anything for Dean.

* * *

><p>The reception arrived and everyone sat down to some of Gabriel's best dishes ever made. He had personality created each and everyone of them spending days cooking and preparing it all. Only the best for family after all. And Sam was family. He was Deans brother and that, in his mind, made him his brother too. (Yes, I couldn't agree more Gabriel.)<br>Once the food had been consumed, Jess' sided of the family had been confused about why the dessert was pie, or at least they were until they tried it (Gabriel does make the best pie, like ever), it was time for the speeches.  
>Jess' father went first with his father of the bride speech saying how happy he was to welcome Sam into the family as his son and how happy he was for the couple. Next up was Sam. Thanking everyone for coming and all those who had helped with the organisation. Then he turned to his final and most important thank you's.<br>"Next I'd like to thank Castiel, not for doing anything in connection with this wedding but for finding my brother and making him happy. Loving him as he deserves to be loved. That brings me on to Dean. How can I thank you for all you've done for me? Everything I have is due to you. You made me go to college. You encouraged me to ask Jess out when you found out I liked her. You gave me the money so I could give up my corporate life and move here, where you then gave me a new family. I can't thank you enough, but I'll do everything I can to make it up to you for the rest of my life. So if you could all raise your glasses to Dean Winchester. The best big brother in the world. Ever." and with that everyone drank to Dean, with complete sincerity. Everyone there knew to some extent what Dean had done for Sam. And they all felt he deserved it.  
>Castiel looked over at Dean as he drank to watch him go red and acting uncomfortable looking round at all the people beaming at him. Then he looked to Cas' table and their eyes locked and they just smiled at each. Love shining across the room.<br>Dean stood up to give his speech next, pulling at his bow tie as he felt like it was constricting his airways. Before coughing to clear his throat and beginning. "So, well not sure how to follow that Sam. You were always better with words-" at this the was huffs of laughter around the room from those you knew that Dean was a best selling author. (Think you are actually quite good with words Dean.) "But before I start my speech I just want to say is all I want from you is for you to be happy okay?" At this he looked at Sam to see him nod. "Okay so on to embarrassing stories of Sam. Well what can I say? there were so many to choose from I found it hard to narrow it down but here's my attempt..." and with that Dean kept all the guests in stitches for the next five minutes while Sam went redder and redder and even tried to slip out of his chair and under the table. Not that Jess would let him. (that's right Jess you tell him girl.)

* * *

><p>Once the speeches had finished and the new Mr and Mrs Winchester had had there first dance we find Dean on the dance floor with Castiel in his arms. Both believing that they were finally where they were supposed to be.<br>"Dean, I want us to live together." Castiel suddenly said, stopping dancing and just standing the middle of the dance floor in his boyfriends arms.  
>Dean couldn't believe what Cas had just said, was he for real? (yes.) Did he really want to live with Dean? (yes!) He wanted something serious with him? (YES!) "What Cas? Are you sure?" Dean asked in disbelief.<br>Castiel just looked at Dean and rolled his eyes. If he hadn't been sure he wouldn't have said it would he? (Nope he wouldn't have.)  
>"Yes Dean. I want you to move into my studio. With me." He replied as if speaking to a child and crossing his arms at Deans lack of response.<br>"Okay. I mean yeah sure, that would be great." Dean replied as he got his head around what Castiel had just said. At the end he swept him up in his arms and kissed him with all the passion and enthusiasm he had at the idea of living with this guy. The man he loved. (Look their going to make house together. Isn't that just the sweetest thing.)


	47. Chapter 47

**Hello again. I would like to thank CastiellaWinchester94 and Mummabro for their lovely reviews. You guys are really reading this quickly I must say.**

**Now then lets get on with it shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my crazy ideas.**

* * *

><p>A week after Sam and Jess got hitched and Dean had packed his stuff ready to move in with his boyfriend. The thought kinda scared him but his apartment above his bar would still be here if he needed it. Not like he wouldn't have somewhere to go if his messed this up. (You are not going to mess anything up Dean and you certainly won't be going back to your apartment.)<p>

he wasn't taking any furniture with him. He didn't need it Cas had everything already. So he just had his boxes of personal stuff consisting of mainly photos of him and Sam and his clothes, as well as a certain painting from his wall. If he had to look at a painting of himself while in bed then Cas could have the same experience he thought as he carefully wrapped up the painting Bees. (Yes Dean. Though not sure Cas will be too worried about that. This is Cas after all.)

He was just looking round to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything when there was a knock at his door and Sam and Jess walked in.

"Hey Dean. Your movers have arrived." Sam said jokingly to his brother.

"Yeah? Good I'm gonna make you carry all the heavy stuff Sammy." Dean replied, laughing when he saw Sam's bitchface at his comment.

The three of them loaded the two cars with Deans stuff and made there way over to Castiel's studio to unload.

* * *

><p>Castiel was just finishing up the moving in present for Dean he had been working on when he had any spare time this week. Leaning back to look at it he nodded thinking he had done a good job when his door opened and Dean, Sam and Jess walked. He watched Sam and Jess take in the studio, they had never been there before. And then he turned to Dean to see that he had seen what he had been working on.<p>

"Do you like it?" he asked cautiously from his current position kneeling on the floor. (he'll love Cas.)

The it he was referring to was an addiction to his family mural. It now consisted of a painting of Sam and Jess laughing with Dean.

"It's awesome." dean replied in awe pulling his boyfriend up of the floor and into a kiss, getting paint on his face and in his hair in the process. Cas does like to touch Dean when kissing (wouldn't we all?) and he really hadn't had time to wash his hands.

Sam and Jess watched, Jess with an adoring expression on her face and Sam just looking uncomfortable. He really didn't need to see his brother doing that. With that thought he coughed trying to break up the couple in front of him.

"What do ya want Sam?" Dean asked barely breaking the kiss.

"Well I thought we were here to help you move in not watch the two of you make out." Sam bitchfaced back at him.

"Can't you do both?" Dean asked breaking from Cas and reluctantly letting go of him.

"Yeah but I don't really want to. Plus you can do that once we leave." Sam answered turning to look at the mural for the first time. "What's this?" he asked confused as to why Cas had painted him and Jess on his wall.

"My family." was all Castiel replied as he moved to the bathroom to clean his hands, leaving Sam with his mouth open. Cas thought of him and Jess as family? (Du! You're Deans brother ya idjit.)

Once Sam had got over his shock and Cas had cleaned up a bit (he still had paint in his hair, but then so did Dean now so at least they matched) they all got to work carrying in the boxes and Dean starting unpacking them.

The first thing he did was put Bees up in the bed room so that it was next to Birds, the way they had been painted to be. Together at last. Just like there respective owners.

* * *

><p>A few days after moving in Dean was sitting at the desk working when there was a knock at the door. Castiel didn't turn from where he was sitting at his easel he just shouted "go away" at whoever was on the other side.<p>

"Now Cassie is that anyway to treat you lovely cousin?" came the British accent of Balthazar from the other side.

Dean looked at Castiel with raised eyebrows as he queried "Cousin?"

"Yes. And a very annoying one at that." Castiel replied yelling his sentence so it could be heard through the door.

"Castiel." Came the whining tone from the door but Dean ignored it as he turned to Cas and crossed his arms.

"You're telling me that Balthazar is your cousin." He stated in a pissed off voice.

"Yes." Castiel replied looking up. He couldn't understand what was wrong with Dean.

"you called him my boyfriend and had a go at me for calling him and all that time he was your bloody cousin?" Dean asked angrily. Why the hell had Cas done that? (you'll see Dean.)

"Yes Dean. I do not understand why you are confused about this." Castiel replied tilting his head to look at his partner.

"You know I can hear you right?" Balthazar added his two cents worth from the other side of the door, wondering if anyone was actually going to let him in.

"I'm not confused Cas I just want to know why you didn't tell me to start with." Dean replied, ignoring Balthazar completely. He wanted answer from Cas before he even thought about letting the other man in.

"I wanted to find out if you were single or not." Castiel mumbled in reply. He really didn't want to admit the fact that he was interested in Dean even then. (Why not Cas? It's sweet.)

"what? Really?" Dean asked. He was shocked. Cas liked him then? But why? (Oh Dean. For the same reason he likes you now you dummy.)

"Yes." Castiel snapped, he was irritated that Dean couldn't believe that. Why shouldn't he like Dean then? (too right Cas.)

"oh, um, okay then. Should I let him in?" Dean asked. He couldn't really think of anything to say to Cas' reply.

"no need Dean. I picked the lock." Balthazar said when the door swung open. He had got fed up with waiting for them to finish arguing.

"Great. Remind me to dead bolt it when he's gone." Castiel said to Dean who just shook his head at Cas and carried on watching the show the two cousins where putting on in front of him.

"Now Cassie. That's not very nice. So I hear you and Dean-o have moved in together." Balthazar said as he made his way over to sit on the couch.

"Yes. What do you want Balthazar?" Castiel asked finally putting down his brush and turning to his cousin.

"I was just checking that now you and lover boy here are playing house that you will still be able to do me paintings to sell." Balthazar replied. He needed to keep his best source of money working, plus he really wanted to see what Cas and Dean were like together. You know just checking his cousin was being treated right and all that. (Yeah sure. You weren't being nosey at all.)

"yes I will. Now go." Castiel snapped at him.

"Fine. I'm gone. Good to see you Dean. If you ever need anyone to help you find relief from living with my coz just give me a call." He said as he left winking at Dean saucily and quickly moving his head out the door just as a glass jar filled with coloured water smashed against it.

"Really with the throwing?" Dean asked Cas with an amused smile on his face.

"He was irritating me." Castiel replied calmly, though he wouldn't look Dean in the eyes.

"Really? So your not jealous at all then?" Dean asked openly laughing now.

This got a hump from Cas and no other response as he went and got himself another water jar. (Now Cas I'm pretty sure we have established your small tendency to jealously where Dean is concerned don't you?)


	48. Chapter 48

**Hello again. Just little old me. I would like to thank Mummabro and CastiellaWinchester94 for their as always lovely reviews.  
><strong>

**Anyway lets get this party started shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>A few months after moving in Dean was anxiously waiting for a delivery from his publishers. It was an advanced copy of his new book and he really wanted to give it to Cas. He had somehow, he still wasn't sure how, but he had managed to keep Cas from reading it. Now he wanted him to see what it was about.<p>

Castiel sat on his stool painting watching over his shoulder as Dean paced by the door. It was quite distracting, but not in a bad way. He liked watching Dean walk. To be honest he liked watching Dean do anything, but that wasn't the point right now. Right now he wanted to know why his partner was trying to wear a hole in their floor. He still smiled when he thought things like that, their floor. (I completely understand.) He was just about to open his mouth to ask when there was a knock at the door and Dean practically ran to open it. He pulled it with such force it bounced of the wall behind and before the poor delivery guy on the other side could say a word Dean grabed the package from him, signing for it and slaming the door shut again.

Castiel just raised his eyebrow at this behaviour and put down his brush realising that this was something important.

Dean turned from the door to look at Cas to find him looking back. He forced a smile on to his lips and walked towards him holding out the package as he mumbled "This is for you."

Castiel was startled. What could Dean have had delivered for him? Taking the package he felt the shape inside and his eyes widened. It felt like a book, but it couldn't be could it? (Yes.) with that thought he hurried to rip of the outer covering to reveal the next book in the Supernatural series.

Turning to the back he read the blurb. Dean had refused to discuss anything about his book, though he had heard bits and pieces from Charlie. Reading though it he saw that it was all about the angel becoming human and finding out about how to deal with that.

Castiel frowned at this. He was under the impression that he was Deans inspiration for this book but how could he be if it was about the angel? With that thought he turned back to the front cover which he hadn't taken much notice of to see that it had on it a man with messy dark hair and blue eyes wearing a trench coat, suit and a blue tie. His eyebrows rose. The picture looked like he did in the photo he had of him and Gabriel on his book case. Why was that? Who was this man supposed to be? (the angel. HE'S THE ANGEL. She shouts at her computer screen.)

Dean was standing there bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet as he watched Cas read the back and then turn back to look at the cover. He could see he was frowning and he didn't know why. Didn't he like the sound of what he had written? He wasn't sure he wanted to truly know but he had to ask.

"What's up Cas? Don't you like the sound of it?" he said cautiously crossing his fingers behind his back hoping that he was wrong. He really wanted to be wrong. Maybe he should have let Cas read through it as he wrote? (Stop worrying Dean.)

"What?" Castiel said looking up at Dean and seeing the worry in his eyes rushed to reassure him. "No it sounds brilliant its just..." and at that he trailed off. Dean had never actually said he was his inspiration for the book had he? He had just assumed. Maybe he was wrong? (No Cas you're really not.)

"It just what?" Dean asked really getting worried now. There was something. And he had no idea what.

"Well I had just assumed...but it doesn't matter. I will read it later." Castiel said, turning to put the book down next to his paints and going to pick up his brush but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"You assumed what Cas?" Dean asked gently. He really needed Cas to talk to him so he would open the book. Now.

"I assumed that I was your inspiration." Castiel whispered quietly not looking Dean in the eyes as he said it.

Dean smiled at the top of his boyfriends head. He really didn't understand did he? (Nope, you're going to have to explain, me thinks.)

"Open the book Cas." was all Dean said and Castiel starting to feel irritated by him decided he might as well get it over with. So he opened the book and found a dedication page. Reading it his jaw just dropped.

_This book is dedicated to my inspiration and the most important person in the world to me. My angel Castiel._

"You dedicated it to me?" Cas asked looking up into the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.

"Yeah well. Seemed fitting you know. Considering that I've finally found a fitting description of the angel." Dean replied blushing slightly at the awe in his partners eyes.

"wait I'm the angel?" Castiel asked shocked by this revelation. (Du! Course you are Cas.)

"You'll always be my angel Cas." And with that Dean reached down to shared a kiss with the man he loved and Castiel didn't get to read the book until much later. He was a bit busy showing his appreciation to his partner if you know what I mean. (Which I'm sure you all do.)


	49. Chapter 49

**Hidy-Ho. Just little old me again. No doubt I am sending all your phones crazy with email notifications. And if so I have to say...I'm not sorry. :) anyway I would like to thank SassyTeaBoy, Valice and Mummabro for their lovely reviews. I hope you like this chapter I had a great time writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them at all. :(**

* * *

><p>Dean was moping around in the apartment above the bar as Cas had kicked him out. (Sorry it's not what you think I'm being mean. But I do so love sensationalism.) It was the day of Cas and Dean's first anniversary, they had decided to take it from when they first spoke rather than when they first met as they had both by this time admitted that they had feelings for the other before they came face to face. Castiel had kicked Dean out of his studio six days ago so he could work on his anniversary present, thus why Dean had been relegated to his old home and was moping. He missed his Cas. (Ah poor Dean.)<p>

But be that as it may he had his own plans for there anniversary he just hoped that it worked. He really didn't want this to backfire. He couldn't lose his angel. With these thoughts in his head he pulled out his phone with shaking hands, it was time. He then dialled the number he now knew by heart.

Castiel was kneeling on the floor as he had been doing for the last six days trying to finish his work when his phone rang. Not looking at the caller ID he picked it up and answered.

"What!" He snapped down the phone.

Dean smiled when he heard the greeting. It was the same one he had received one year ago, to the minute. With that thought he smiled as he spoke.

"Hi, is this Castiel Novak?"

Castiel smiled when he heard Deans voice down the line. He was about to ask Dean what he wanted when something tugged at the back of his mind and he thought of an even better response.

"That very much depends on who is calling." he answered, though this time with much more feeling in his tone than when he had first spoken those words to Dean.

"I'm Dean Winchester and I have a proposition for him." came Deans reply. His hands had started to sweat and shake but he was glad he managed to keep it out of his voice.

"What kind of proposition?" Castiel asked smiling at Dean keeping the conversation in keeping with the one they had had a year ago.

"Well that very much depends on if I am talking to Castiel Novak or not." Dean replied. Knowing he was just putting off the moment when he would have to do it. But he needed to build his courage.

"Okay you got me. I'm Castiel Novak." Cas responded then dropped the pretence that this was the first conversation they had had and asked in a sensual voice. "What is your proposition Dean?"

Dean heard Cas' tone of voice and smiled. It calmed him. Helped him find the courage to do what he had phoned to do. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he thought to himself _well its now or never_.

With that thought he opened his eyes and asked "I was wondering if you would be willing to spend the rest of your life with me." in a rush.

Castiel sat back on his heels in shock. Surely Dean wasn't asking what he thought he was, was he? (YEEEEESSSSS!)

"What do you mean Dean?" He asked. Needing to get clarification for his partner.

"I mean marriage Cas." came the quite words down the phone throwing Cas completely.

Dean wants to marry him? **Marry** him? Marry **him**? (go on just one more time) **Marry**. **Him**. He couldn't quite get his head around it. (really? Why not? Your prefect together. Really you boys are going to be the death of me one of these days.)

"Cas? You still there?" Dean asked starting to get worried at the prolonged silence down the phone from the man he loved.

"Yes." Castiel replied weakly. Though not entirely sure if that was yes he was still there or if it was yes he would marry him.

"Okay. So Cas what do you think?" Dean asked nervously, his voice starting to shake. He was starting to think he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. (you haven't. I promise.)

"About what?" Castiel replied, coming back to himself now and deciding he certainly wasn't' going to give Dean an answer until he asked properly. (your a meany Castiel Novak.)

"About you know...us marrying?" Dean mumbled really starting to regret ever starting this conversation. He couldn't lose his angel. Not now. Not ever. (Never will honey.)

"Well Dean when you actually ask the question I may just design to answer." Castiel replied smirking. He was enjoying himself now. Dean had shocked him with his proposal now it was time for a little pay back. (See! Really mean. But we love you.)

Dean closed his eyes at this response. Cas was going to make him say it damn him. What if once he asked the question Cas just turned round and said no? (don't worry Dean. Never gonna happen.)

"Fine. Castiel will you marry me?" Dean asked though gritted teeth.

"not the most romantic of proposals but yes Dean I will." Castiel replied his smirk turning into the biggest smile ever as he realised what he had just agreed to. Dean was his. For eternity.

Dean breathed out the breath he hadn't known he had been holding and suddenly sat on his old office chair. Cas had said yes. He was getting married. To Cas. He and Cas were getting married. Cas was his. Forever more.

At that thought a massive grin spread across his face and he screeched like a teenage girl. (Or a fangirl if you are so inclined.)

Castiel heard the screech and had to hold the phone away from his ear. He was so going to tell everyone about Deans response. He would hate it.

"Okay so you want to come over to the bar and we can celebrate with everyone?" Dean asked excited to tell all their friends and family that they where getting married.

Castiel thought for a moment looking at what he was working on and had a better idea.

"No, invite everyone around here at 7 tonight." and with that he hung up the phone.

Dean looked at the receiver in his hand with a shake of his head. "Sure Cas, see ya later." he said to into the empty room. He then dialled the other number he knew by heart. Time to tell his little brother he was engaged and get him round to the studio tonight he thought as he heard Sam answer.

* * *

><p>As soon as Castiel hung up from Dean he called his brother.<p>

"hey Cassie, what's up?" Gabriel asked answering his phone.

"Gabriel I need you to come to my studio at 7 this evening and bring a crate of champagne and some food. Oh and lots of pie." and with that Castiel hung up leaving Gabriel very confused.

"What the hell?" he asked no one in particular and deciding to call the one person who might just be able to explain, he dialled Deans number.

"Yel-lo." Dean replied. He had just hung up from Sam and now it seemed Gabriel was calling him. Maybe he wanted to congratulate him? (Sorry Dean. Not quite?)

"What the hell is going on?" Gabriel snapped down the phone when Dean answered making the smile fall of his face. Didn't Gabriel approve of him and Cas getting married?

"Umm what you talking about Gabriel?" Dean asked cautiously, not wanting to jump to conclusions. (Wise decision.) he had always thought that Gabriel liked him and Cas together. (He does, don't worry Dean.)

"I have just had my brother on the phone ordering champagne and pie and telling me to be at yours at 7. so I repeat what the hell is going on?" Gabriel said in a calmer tone of voice realising he probably shouldn't be snapping at Dean. It wasn't his fault his brother didn't communicate anything, to anyone. Ever. (Very ture.)

"I don't know about the food and stuff and for the rest you really should ask Cas." and with that Dean hung up. he had started to pick up bad habits from Cas it seemed.

Gabriel growled at his phone and dialled his brother number. He was going to get to the bottom of this. Right now.

"What!" Castiel practically screamed he was busy god damn it.

"Okay listen up Cassie. I'm not going to give you a crumb of pie until you tell me what the hell is going on." Gabriel replied hotly.

"Dean asked me to marry him and I said yes. Now I have work to do." And with that he slammed down his phone (metaphorically of course. You don't go slamming smart phones, that's not so smart) and turned it off so no one else could interrupt him. Gabriel just stood there with his mouth open phone still at his ear as he whispered to no one. "My little bro's getting married." At that thought he made his way to the kitchen. He had pie to make after all. (Yeah you do!)


	50. Chapter 50

**Hello my little cherubs. I would like to thank Animelover5510 and Mummabro for your reviews. Glad you liked the last chapter. Also I would like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured this tale since my last update. This chapter is slightly shorter than normal but it seemed to be a natural place to end it. Also can't believe this up to chapter 50 already. Scary.  
><strong>

**So anyway shall we get on with it do you think?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>At 6 o'clock that evening Dean closed the bar. Therefore all his family were ready to leave by 6.30. everyone was wondering what was going on. Dean hadn't told them about him and Cas yet. He wanted to do it with his fiancée at his side. His fiancée. Even thinking the word made him smile.<p>

They all made there way over to the studio and they arrived just in time to help Gabriel, Sam and Jess, who had also just arrived, carry in the food and drink. All the people were even more confused by this. Well maybe not Ellen. She had been watching Dean grinning ever since he came downstairs and knew of only one thing that could make him look like that. Not that she was going to say anything. She would leave the announcement to Dean and Cas. (Ellen really does know everything doesn't she?)

Dean went up a head of everyone to let Cas know that they had company. Though Cas organised this he wouldn't put it past him to have forgotten if he got caught up in work. When he entered the studio he was brought up short. The place was spotlessly clean and all the painting stuff had been put away. The over head lights were turned off and instead the whole room was lit with hundreds of fairy lights. it was beautiful. And over the wall where the mural was Cas hand hung a curtain so no one could see underneath. This raised Dean's curiosity, or it did until his eyes fell on Cas. He looked gorgeous. He was wearing his very best clothes, they were the same ones he wore when he met Dean for the very first time. Dean couldn't get over how gorgeous he was. (Yes I agree Cas is very gorgeous.)

"What nothing to say Dean?" Cas asked smugly at his future husband.

This shook Dean out of his daze. Cas did not make him speechless just by standing there, not any more damn it. (You keep telling yourself that Dean. I'm pretty sure that Cas will be able to make you speechless just by standing there for the rest of your life.)

"You look gorgeous. As does this place." He commented coming over and kissing Cas briefly.

"Yes well I thought the occasion warranted it." Castiel replied wrapping his arms around Dean.

Just then the rest of the party arrived shouting hellos good naturedly and Gabriel demanding to know where Cas wanted him to put the food. So smiling at his man Cas walked over to organise Gabriel. Who was being surprisingly very compliant.

Once everything had been sorted to Cas' specifications and everyone had a glass of champagne in hand he called them all to attention, standing in front of the covered mural wall.

"Dean invited you here tonight to inform you all that I have agreed to marry him." At this shouts of congratulations interrupted him. Castiel smiled politely but was getting a bit annoyed he hadn't finished talking yet. Ellen noticed Cas' look of stain at having to be nice and smiling at him she asked over all the other voices.

"You said Dean invited us to tell us that. What did you invite us here for Cas?" Ellen asked kindly.

Castiel looked at Ellen and gave her a genuine smile of thanks then turned back to the quietened room.

"I invited you here to show you a painting of my family." And with that Cas pulled the curtain away from the mural and flicked a switch so the mural was flooded in light. When everyone saw it they remained silent. Taking in all he had done and what he said. You see Castiel had added a few more people to his family mural while Dean had been 'away'. It now consisted of not only Gabriel, Cas, Samandriel, Dean, Sam and Jess but also Ellen, Bobby, Jo, Charlie, Ash, Chuck and Benny. All positioned around a bar that could only be The Roadhouse. As Castiel had said it was a painting of his family.

Ellen was first to break the silence by walking up to Cas and grabbing him in a bone crushing hug. "You are defiantly our family Cas." She said as she finally released him, only for Bobby to grab into a manly hug.

"Told you family don't end in blood didn't I?" He asked in his gruff voice. Castiel smiled and nodded and then he was showered in hugs and slaps on the back from the rest of the group.

Gabriel and Dean stood back, both with identical smiles on there lips as they watched Castiel greet his new family head on. Before that was they were pulled in as well. (see told you they would become family didn't I?)

Once the group had hugged Dean and Cas to death (figuratively, this is a happy tale after all) they all raised there glasses to the couple in celebration of there engagement. Sam and Gabriel even decided as brothers of the grooms-to-be to share a few little stories about there brothers and Castiel shared how Dean reacted when he said yes. And he made sure everyone heard the tale of Dean screaming like a teenage girl. Dean just stood there and took it, slowly turning redder and redder and was extremely thankful that Cas had chosen to keep the lighting low away from the mural.

It was a happy night and a happy party. And it was a happy group of people who left about 11 o'clock leaving behind an extremely happy newly engaged couple.


	51. Chapter 51

**Hello my darlings. I'm back again. I would just like to thank nerdchick394, Valice, CastiellaWinchester94 and Mummabro as well as those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

**So here we are again. Lets get started shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>The date for Dean and Cas' wedding had been set and the plans arranged. Sam was to be Deans best man and Gabriel Cas' and they took their roles as best men very seriously, thus they tried to organise separate stag nights for their brothers. The issue they found was that Dean and Cas had the same friends and they wanted to go to both of them. Also neither Dean or Cas (especially Cas) was very keen on the idea of letting the other go out alone. Not after Cas experienced Sam's stag night at any rate. He did not want anyone else puting their hands on his man (no defiantly not jealous).<br>So in the end it was agreed they would have a joint stag party, which Sam personally thought defeated the whole purpose but there you go. Gabriel was all for this idea. He had some great places he wanted to take everyone for two reasons. First Sam would probably be very uncomfortable and spend the night hiding behind Jess which Gabriel thought would be hilarious and two he could watch his brother blow a gasket with jealousy which he decided would also be great entertainment. As long as he wasn't in the firing line at least. So with these cunning ideas Gabriel made his plans.  
>Sitting with Sam he agreed to start at The Roadhouse then work there way on to the more normal bars, though he did insist that they went to some gay ones along the way. It was his brothers stag night after all and his brother was defiantly gay. The sticking point came to how to end the night.<br>Sam wanted to take them all to the strip club that they took him too but Gabriel squashed that idea with a few sentences.  
>"Sam that was a female strip club, we need a male one." Gabriel explained as if to a toddler.<br>"Why? My brothers not gay." Sam replied confused. (oh Sammy. I'm not even sure what to say to that. Lucky Gabriel has no such qualms.)  
>"No he's just marrying a man. Come on Sam. Think. Do you really think Dean and Cassie would enjoy half naked woman all over them or half naked men." Gabriel snapped sharply. What the hell was Sam going on about? Dean was most defiantly gay for Cas. And frankly that was all Gabriel really cared about when it came to Deans sexuality.<br>Sam put his head in his hands as his mind helpfully filled his head with visual images of half naked people climbing all over his brother. The thought caused him to shudder, it was like thinking about your parents having sex in his mind. "I don't want to think about either option thank you." He mumbled.  
>"That's cos you know I'm right." Gabriel replied smugly. Glad to have got his point across.<br>"Fine." Sam sighed. He really didn't want to fight with Gabriel mainly cos he knew he would lose but also because he knew if he asked Dean which he would prefer Dean would always go for the option that made Cas more comfortable. So male strip club it was. (though I feel that if Dean is with him Castiel would probably prefer no strip club. Just saying.) And Gabriel got his way and boy was he planing on enjoying himself.

* * *

><p>The night started out as planed, they all met up at The Roadhouse and had a few drinks with Ellen and Bobby who had wisely opted to say and man the bar as all the other staff were joining Dean and Cas on there night out. Castiel didn't want to go he would much prefer to curl up on the couch with Dean but Gabriel had forced him out of the house by stealing his private collection of paintings (you know the ones containing all the naked pictures of Dean, there were quite a few of them now) and threatened to show them to Dean. How he found them Castiel didn't know but he would find a way to get back at his brother for this. One way of another Gabriel Novak would pay.<br>With these cheery thoughts he entered the bar behind Dean and was greeted by great shouts from all those inside.  
>By the time they left The Roadhouse Castiel had calmed a little. He had enjoyed talking to his friends and family, he just wished that instead of going on a bar crawl that he and Dean where leaving now.<br>Dean looked over at his soon to be husband and could read him like a book. He didn't know what Gabriel had stolen this time to get Cas out but whatever it was it had seriously pissed him off. Dean was surprised when they arrived that the only one Cas was truly rude to was his brother and Gabriel just found it hilarious. And now Cas just wanted to go home and Dean found that he was in agreement with him. But he also knew they couldn't just leave, so going up to lover he took his hand and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear. "You stay and get involved and I'll give you a special present later." Then pulling back to wink at his man before turning to Sam and Gabriel to find out where they were going next.  
>Castiel couldn't quite believe what Dean had just said to him but then he smirked, and moved forwards to grab his brothers arm.<br>"Okay lets get this over with then." Castiel said amicably as he dragged him out the door.  
>"What? Really?" Gabriel asked in astonishment. He brother was going along with this?<br>"Yes Dean has promised me sex if I stick this out. So lets go shall we?" Castiel replied smiling, thinking about what would happen when he and Dean finally got home.  
>"That's all it takes? A promise of sex with you future husband?" Gabriel rolled his eyes at his brother. Really? Don't they like have sex all the time anyway? (very true, but...)<br>"Well I didn't think you would want to here the deals about what he is going to do for me but if you wish-" Castiel replied innocently before Gabriel could cut him off.  
>"Nope its fine. Sam's right there really is such a thing as too much information." Gabriel muttered shaking his head to try to remove the images of his brother and Dean in bed.<br>"Really?" Castiel asked innocently though he was smirking evilly while he said it. Gabriel looked at the expression on his brothers face and the only thing he thought was 'oh crap. Maybe taking the paintings was a little far.' (just a little Gabriel.) and after that Gabriel didn't have quite as much fun as he had planed because he spent most of the night watching his brother like a hawk, waiting for him to ponce. (And yes I am well aware I'm mixing my metaphors. But artistic licence? That excuse still work?)


	52. Chapter 52

**Hi all. I'm sorry I forgot to ask this last time. Someone has asked me about fanart connected to this fic. Now I can't draw for love nor money but if there is anyone out there that can and wants to gives the pictures in this story a go give me a shout okay.**

**Now I would also like to thank CastiellaWinchester94 and Mummabro for their reviews as well as those of you who have followed and favoured this story since the last update.**

**So anyway her we go again. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>The party progressed as all good party's do with copious amounts of alcohol consumed by all. At the third bar Charlie and Jo produced, from where no really knows, a plastic tiara for the one of boys to wear claiming that one of them was going to have to be the hen. So this was how Dean ended up with not only a plastic tiara on his head but also a pink feather bower round his neck. And however many times he tried to ditch them he failed miserably. Castiel thought it was highly amusing and Sam spent most of his time with his camera out taking pictures to use as blackmail martial at a later date.<p>

Once they had finished drinking in all the bars on Sam and Gabriel's list (and some that weren't) they made there way to the strip club. Once inside Ash, Chuck and Benny made a beeline for the bar and didn't move again, though they did watch the others, they were defiantly the most entertaining people in the place.

Gabriel dragged Cas to the front and Dean followed. (Ah Dean will follow Cas anywhere bless.) Sam was hoping to join the rest of the boys but Jess, Jo and Charlie where having none of that. So that is how the seven of them found themselves sitting in a booth near the front of the stage. Now Gabriel just had to activate the next part of his plan.

But first came more drinking. (what it's a stag party, drinking is kinda compulsory.) Sam spend most of the time with his hands over his eyes or looking at Jess. He didn't really feel the need to watch attractive mostly naked men gyrating to music. Jess on the other hand enjoyed the entertainment greatly and her and Jo started to discuss the merits of the performers. Sam was okay with that until they started to get Dean involved then he heard things come out of his brothers mouth that he never ever wanted to hear, "Hell yeah, I'd tap that." being the most frequent. Every time Dean said it, it caused Sam to turn and look at the man he was talking about before he realised what he was doing. (ah Sam. Its good for you. Builds character.) Charlie and Cas meanwhile were discussing the artistic merits of the men and Gabriel added the occasional not so helpful comment into their conversation.

And so the night progressed. Castiel thought it was going well until that was Gabriel and Sam disappeared only to come back a few minutes later with two male strippers in tow.

"Right then Dean-o time for your lap dance." Gabriel said smirking, not looking at Cas and gesturing to the man on his right who had dark hair and piecing brown eyes and a body of a Greek god.

"No." Castiel growled before Dean could say anything, making everyone turn to him. (Here we go with the jealousy. You got to love it.)

"No? Why not brother?" Gabriel asked innocently. (I think the innocent voice thing must be a family trait don't you?)

Castiel narrowed his eyes at his brother wanting to rip his head off for suggesting that **that** naked god go anywhere near his Dean. But before he could say anything Dean interrupted.

"Hey Gabriel, nice of you to offer but I don't really want a lap dance. Thanks." He said, looking at Cas and smiling. He had a feeling that he might be going though the same emotions as the man he loved soon enough as Gabriel had another man with him.

"Oh come on Dean, you've got to." Jo whined at him, finding his and Cas' behaviour hilarious.

"Yeah Dean you made me get one on my stag night." Sam interrupted. He might not want to be witness to this but he was going to make it happen.

"Wait what?" Jess screeched with fake indignantly at him making Sam go bright red and mumble incoherently while everyone else just laughed.

Castiel had sat though all these arguments and had come up with what he thought was a perfect solution.

"If Dean must have a lap dance. Then I'll give it to him." He spoke into the group and stood. Everyone except Dean tried to explain that wasn't now it worked. Dean on the other hand just nodded his head up and down repeatedly and made grabbing motions with his hands. After all who wouldn't want a lap dance from Castiel? (Very good question. I with you there Dean.)

Gabriel just rolled his eye but decided to admit defeat. He wasn't stupid enough to go against his brother on this. "Fine. So who's going to have this guy give them a lap dance? I've already paid for it." He said.

"You are." Castiel replied taking his eyes off of Dean for a minute to look smugly at his brother daring him to say no. (Yeah right like that's going to happen.)

"Fine, I'll get a lap dance." Gabriel replied, knowing this was Cas' revenge for him stealing his paintings. (see told you, you shouldn't of taken them my sweet.) He sat down and then turned to the other man he had brought over.

"oh Cassie, this one's for you." he said gesturing to the blond haired green eyed god.

"No way Gabriel. I'm giving Cas a special lap dance when we get home later." Dean said before anyone else could say anything.

At that Sam groaned. What was it about his brother and giving way too much information.

"Fine. I get it. So whose having this guy?" Gabriel asked in defeat, looking at the group. Dean looked at Cas smirked and turned to Gabriel. "Well seeing as your having a lap dance, it only seems fair that Sam gets one as well."

"NO!" Sam shouted trying very hard to run away but Jess and Jo grabbed him, refusing to let him go.

"Come honey. It'll be fun." Jess said smiling at her husband.

"No. It. Won't." Sam replied though gritted teeth.

"It will for us." Jo said butting in with amusement in her voice.

"No." Sam stated crossing his arms and glaring at Dean. There was no way in hell he was getting that lap dance.

Dean just rolled his eyes but decided he had probably tormented his brother enough. "Fine. Jo want a lap dance?" he shouted over at her.

"Hell yeah." ho replied excitedly.

Once the situation with the two strippers had been sorted out Dean had eyes only for Castiel. The most gorgeous man there. (Very true.) he couldn't wait for his lap dance. It wasn't something he ever expected his partner to do.

Castiel came over to Dean giving him his best come to bed eyes. (Which lets be honest are pretty damn great.) As soon as he had positioned himself over Dean he felt the other man's hands come up and take his hips. He slapped them away.

"Now Dean. You know the rules. No touching the dancers." He growled smiling evilly at what he was about to do to Dean.

Dean just groaned at that. How was he going to cope with Cas grind against him and not be able to touch? (I have no answer to that.)

Sam sat there and tried really hard not to watch what was going on but his eyes kept getting drawn to his brother and Cas. It was like when you drive by a car accident and you just can't help looking. The images from his brother getting a lap dance from his future husband seared themselves into his brain. There were some things you really didn't need visual aids to think about when it came to you brother. Or to be honest things you just shouldn't think about at all.

Once the lap dances had been completed. Gabriel actually found his rather entertaining not that he would tell Cas that. Castiel and Dean made a quick exit. (Hmm, I wonder why?) No one tried to stop them, and their brothers really tried very hard not to think about what they had gone to do. With the departure of the soon to be happy couple the rest of the party soon broke up. All journeying to their own homes, firmly in the belief that a good night had been had by all.


	53. Chapter 53

**Hello My darlings. It's little old me again. Here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>today was the day. It was finally his wedding day. Dean couldn't quite believe it. He was marrying Cas today. He lay there on his old bed in his old apartment above his bar and just looked up at the ceiling. When he had impulsively chosen to buy this bar he had no idea what else it would bring. He only thought was to be closer to Sammy and his family. And now, now he had a family of his own and in a few hours he would be married to the love of his life. In a year and a half his whole life had changed. Gone from being a lonely existence filled with secrets to one filled with laughter and love. And all because he saw a picture in a music shop that called to him.<p>

"Hey Dean. You up?" he heard Sam shout from the other side of his door making him smile. Moving here certainly did achieve its initial objective. Him and Sammy were closer than ever.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your hair on." Dean shouted back and he heard a muffed "jerk" from his brother which of course gathered the response "bitch" from him as he pulled him self out from under the covers. He had to make himself look beautiful after all it was his wedding day. (Oh Dean, to look beautiful all you have to do is smile. Or stand there. Or maybe even sit. Ah hell your always beautiful.)

* * *

><p>Castiel was standing watching the sun rise on the most important day of his life. He never believed he would marry. It was never something that crossed his mind. He liked being alone and never wanted to share his life with anyone. People just got in his way. Then he had received a phone call. Nothing unusual, nothing strange just some work. But that call and those pictures he painted changed his whole world for the better. He now could not imagine his life without Dean in it. Dean was his sunshine, his light in the dark. The warmth around his heart and he never wanted it to end. Castiel was still looking out of his wall of windows not really seeing any of it when his door banged open and slammed shut.<p>

"Hey Princess. It's your wedding day." Gabriel shouted to his brother.

Castiel smiled. Gabriel could by annoying some times,okay most of the time, but he did love him. And today he couldn't think of anyone he would prefer to have at his side as he and Dean exchanged there vowels.

"Hello Gabriel." He said turning and smiling at him.

"hey Cassie." Gabriel replied softly returning the smile before walking towards the kitchen area and putting down a bag. "I brought the ingredients for a proper breakfast as I doubt you'll eat much later." he continued empting out eggs and bacon as well as an assortment of other fresh food.

Cas just smiled, it was such a Gabriel thing to do. To think of food first.

* * *

><p>Dean hands were shaking. He didn't know why he was so worried but he was. Still he needed to put those thoughts out of his mind, he had to get ready for his wedding. And there it was the thing that was making him so scared. It wasn't the getting married so much as the what ifs. What if Cas didn't show? (Never going to happen.) what if he hurts Cas? (why would he?) what if Cas gets bored with him and leaves? (Really?) what if Cas works out he could do so much better than Dean? (oh come, now you're being stupid Dean Winchester.) and so the thoughts continued going round and round in his head as he stared into the mirror tying his tie.<p>

Sam just sat on the bed behind him watching, remembering the thoughts that went though his head on the morning of his wedding.

"Want any help with that?" Sam asked when Dean failed to tie his tie for the third time.

"No." came the growled response. Dean was on the verge of just not wearing the damn thing.

"Come here." Sam insisted turning him round. While tying the tie Sam discretely gave his brother a once over. He was far to pale and it didn't seem as if it was nerves that was worrying him. He looked down right terrified.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked when he had finished and turned his brother back to the mirror so he could see himself.

"Talk about what?" Dean snapped back, though he had a pretty good idea of what Sam wanted to discuss.

"Whatever it is that's making you look like you've seen a ghost." Sam replied. (so had to make that joke.)

"I'm fine." Dean said shortly.

"Dean, it's alright to nervous on your wedding date. Hell its even normal." Sam said exasperated by his brothers inability to talk about his feelings. He was always trying to be the strong one. Sam wished that once in a while he would lean on him instead of proping him up.

"I not nervous." Dean replied immediately. And it was true. Nerves where the last thing on his mind. He couldn't wait to go and get married. He loved Castiel with all his heart and he couldn't wait to be his husband, but...and there went the thoughts again.

"Okay. There's no way Cas is going to want to marry you if you look like that so-" Sam started, he was just about to go into lecture mode when he heard Dean mutter under his breath. "That might be a good thing." This confused Sam greatly. Why would Dean think it would be a good thing if Cas didn't marry him?

"Why would that be good?" he asked his brother cautiously.

"Damn you weren't meant to hear that." Dean sighed shaking his head and walking away from his brother to get all the things he needed today ready.

"Dean." Sam said in such a voice that it stopped Dean in his tracks. It was the no-nonsense lawyer voice that he knew his brother had, he just never expected him to us it on him.

"Fine. I just think that... you know... Cas could do so much better than me..." Dean finally got out. He didn't really want to tell Sam this.

"what? Are you crazy? You love him completely. You will make him the best husband in the world. There is no one who is better than you. And if I didn't think he deserved you I would have sent him packing a long time ago. You are perfect together Dean. Don't ever think anything else okay." Sam replied seriuosly going over to his brother and grabbing him buy the shoulders. He couldn't believe Dean really didn't think that he was worth Cas. In Sam's mind he was more concerned about Cas not being good enough for Dean. Not that he would ever say it. Of course he firmly believed that no one was good enough for his big brother so... (Ah Sam. Isn't that sweet of you.)

"Okay." Dean said. He was kinda shocked by his brothers reaction to what he had said so he nodded as well. Just to make sure Sam knew he had heard and understood. With the nod Sam grabbed his brother and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Right enough chick-flick moments lets get going." Sam finally said as he let Dean go, looking round to get all there stuff.

Dean just stood there with his mouth open. Did Sam really just quote his books? (Yes.) "I'm starting to worry about you Sam. I think you are reading to many of my books." He finally got out.

"What that chick-lit? Why would I read that jerk?" Sam replied with a smirk on his face at his brother and dogged the fake punch Dean threw his way.

"not chick-lit, bitch." Dean replied as he tried to hit Sam causing them both to laugh. And with that Dean and Sam left for the ceremony both with smiles firmly in place on there faces.

* * *

><p>Castiel was growling at his image in the mirror when Gabriel came to see how he was doing with getting ready.<p>

"What's up baby bro?" He asked smirking at Castiel's back.

"This tie is broken." came Castiel's growled response.

"You sure its not just your nerves?" Gabriel asked in a sing-song voice though he did walk over to his brother to tie his tie while doing so.

"I am not nervous Gabriel." Castiel growled as he stood there and allowed Gabriel to do his tie.

"Uh-hu, I believe you Cassie." Gabriel replied looking at his brothers scowl and tapping fingers.

"I just want to get on with it." Castiel replied. He wanted to see Dean. And get married to Dean. Not be standing here having to get his brother to dress him.

"Okay well you look ready to me." Gabriel replied standing back and straightening Castiel clothes.

"Good." Cas replied as he practically ran for the door.

"Well, well I think my little bro's keen to get married." Gabriel muttered to himself, smiling at his brothers haste. (I agree. And I must say I am keen for them to get married too.)


	54. Chapter 54

**Hello my lovelies. Okay first I have never gone to a wedding in the United States so I kind of made up the wedding ceremony bit using the words I know from English services so I apologize if I get anything wrong. Second I would like to thank Mummabro, CastiellaWinchester94 and nerdchick394 for their wonderful reviews. You guys really are the best.**

**Okay then on with the wedding.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing supernaturally or Jason Manns.**

* * *

><p>The snow crutched under Castiel's feet as he got out of Gabriel's car. He stood for a moment taking in the scene. In front of him was The Roadhouse where he and Dean had decided to get married as well as have their reception. The building looked the same as it did on his first visit here, from the outside at any rate, though he knew that inside the girls had been busy. He and Dean did not require all the fancy accompaniments for a wedding but Jess, Jo and Charlie refused to not decorate. He had no idea what they had done inside, all he truly cared about was that once he walked through that door he would be marrying Dean Winchester and he would be his forever more.<p>

The service was being performed by Pastor Jim Murphy who had also performed Sam and Jess' wedding. It may seem strange that a pastor was performing a gay marriage but he was firmly in the belief that god loved all his children and had no care of sexual orientation. Thus after Sam and Jess' wedding when he met Castiel they became friends. Castiel may not speak to his father but he remembered his religious upbringing and did believe that there was a god. Therefore when Pastor Jim heard of his upcoming nuptials he offered his services to the artist and Castiel graciously accepted. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he liked the idea that his marriage would be seen as true in the eyes of god.

But that was a side thought, he was stalling as he stood outside the building. Not because he didn't want to go in but more because he wanted to take a moment. To build the anticipation before he saw the man he loved and he became his. With that thought Castiel smiled and gestured to Gabriel, who had quietly been standing next to him, to make their way to the door.

* * *

><p>Dean stood by the door that lead to the bar taking a deep breath. On the other side of that door was his future husband and once he walked through it they would get married, and then they would be together forever. He was nervous he realised. The 'what ifs' he had had before where still in the back of his mind, though Sam had helped quieten them they were still there. He just had to believe he was doing the right thing. (You are.) He loved Cas with his whole heart and he would not let anything hurt him. Ever.<p>

With that thought he took another deep breath and reached for the handle of the door.

* * *

><p>Ellen was directing everyone to make sure everything was ready for the groom and groom when they arrived. She had the boys move the tables and set up a line of chairs in front of the stage. There wasn't a great number of people in attendance, 13 in total in the room. Ellen, Bobby, Jo, Jess, Charlie, Chuck, Ash, Benny, Balthazar, Samandriel, Kali, Pastor Jim and Jason. All their closets friends and family.<p>

The girls had out done themselves with the decorations, putting flowers and holly everywhere interspersed with streams of ribbon in blues, greens and silvers and balloons in the same colours. They had also moved the paintings Heavens Warrior and The Righteous Man so that they now sat together on the wall at the back of the stage. Reflecting the two men who were getting married. Finally Ellen proclaimed they were ready, having put out a dozen bottles of chilled champagne for when the ceremony was finished, and ordered everyone to sit down. Once everyone was seated they talked quietly waiting for the two guests of honour to arrive.

At exactly 11 o'clock both the door leading outside and the one leading to the apartment upstairs opened. Dean and Castiel both stepped into the bar at the same time and rather than take in the decorations or their friends and family their eyes sort only each other. Once they met they just stood there, staring at each other from opposite sides of the bar until both Sam and Gabriel coughed to get their brothers attention. Once the doors where closed Jason started singing as the men made their way up the 'isle' to stand in front of Pastor Jim facing each other with Gabriel and Sam at their sides.

"Dearly beloved we are gather here today to join Castiel and Dean in matrimony. They have chosen to write their own vows and so I would ask Castiel if you would go first." Pastor Jim said.

"Dean. I once was firmly in the belief that I was better off alone. I lived for my painting, staying away from people and any form of social interaction. That was until I found my inspiration slowly drying up until it was completely gone. This made me very frustrated, but just as I was about to break I received a call commissioning 3 paintings from me for this very bar. And through that call I found not only my inspiration to paint the best I ever have but a friend, who later became my lover in every sense of the word. I love you Dean Winchester. I have finally found someone who deserves my heart and I give it to you freely." Castiel spoke with his gravelly voice filled with emotion for the man in front of him.

"And Dean if you would say your vows now." Pastor Jim spoke when Castiel finished.

"Castiel. When my mom tucked me into bed as a child she told me that angels were watching over me. When she died I stopped believing in angels, true love or soulmates. My only thought in life was to look after Sam. Then I made a call which changed my life. I phoned a grumpy socially inept artist to get you to decorate my new home. You did so much more than that. You became the one I would talk to about anything and everything. You became my best friend. They we met and I realised you are the most gorgeous person to ever have walked this earth. Both on the outside and as well as inside. I love you Castiel Novak, you are my true love, my soulmate and my angel. You restored my faith in all three because to me you are the embodiment of them all." Dean spoke softly staring into the one he loved eyes with a smile on his face.

"Now we will exchange the rings. Castiel?" pastor Jim asked and Cas turned to Gabriel to take the ring for Dean that he held out for him. "Castiel Novak do you take Dean Winchester as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" Castiel replied slipping the ring onto Deans fingers.

"Dean?" pastor Jim turned to Dean who was getting Castiel's ring from Sam. "Dean Winchester do you take Castiel Novak as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" Dean replied putting the ring on Castiel's finger and smiling even more at his so soon to be husband.

"Does anyone here present know of any lawful reason why Castiel and Dean cannot marry?" Pastor Jim asked as a formality to the room. Castiel just turned and glared at every member of his family in case they thought it would be fun to interrupt at this point, not that any of them were planning on doing so. Well Balthazar might have briefly thought it would have been entertaining, that was until he saw Castiel's look and sensibly closed his mouth. (Very sensible Balthazar. Unless you want Cas to kill you.) After a short silence Pastor Jim continued. "Then by the power invested in by the United States of America I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom."

And with that sentence Castiel grabbed Dean pulling him into a deep passionate kiss which received wolf whistles and cheers from the watching crowd. Though when they had been kissing for about 5 minutes Gabriel and Sam decided enough was enough and separated their new wedded brothers. (Oh boys, let them kiss. It's sweet.)

By the time they stopped kissing everyone present had a glass of champagne in hand and raised them to the happy couple. Gabriel and Sam then shared cheeky grin before tipping there full glasses over there brothers heads. This seemed to be some sort of signal because at that everyone in the room was throwing champagne at Castiel and Dean until they were completely soaked.

Castiel and Dean just stood there and laughed, nothing anyone could do right now could dampen there spirits, they had just got married. Once everyone had finished throwing champagne, Ellen decreed it ended and no one argued with her, Dean and Cas made their way upstairs to change while everyone else got the bar set up for the reception which of course was catered for by Gabriel. It involved lots of pie.

Dena and Cas went up to apartment upstairs to change, lucky they both had clothes there as on occasion they would spend the night at the bar. Once they were once again dry Dean grabbed his new husband.

"So how does it feel to be a married man Castiel Novak?" he asked cupping his husbands face with his hands and stroking his jaw.

"My name is not Castiel Novak Dean. Not anymore. I am Castiel Winchester now." Castiel gravelly replied smiling up at his husband, hoping Dean didn't mind that Castiel had decided that once they were married he was taking his name. (Yeah, he's really not going to honey.)

Dean couldn't quite believe what Cas had just said. He was taking his name. (Yes. That's right.)He wanted everyone to know he was with Dean. (Yes, it's slowly sinking in.) That he and Dean were married so much that he was taking his name. (YES. By jove I think he's got it.) Dean couldn't speak he was so over whelmed with happiness. You see it had finally sunk in that Cas wasn't going to leave him. (Never.) That Cas didn't think he could do better. (Cos he can't.) That Cas loved him completely. (Of course he does.) As words wouldn't come Dean did the only thing he could and he lowered his lips to husbands. Kissing him reverently, with all the awe and worship that he felt Castiel deserved, which to be honest was rather a lot.


	55. Chapter 55

**Hello my darlings. Well here it is, the last chapter. I hope you like it. I would just like to take this opportunity to thank you all for favouring and following this story and a special thanks to all those who have reviewed. You have been a great support and motivation to keep writing. You are all awesome. **

**Anyway enough from me. So for the last time: Are you sitting comfortably? Then I shall begin…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>Dean and Castiel returned back down to the bar about an hour after they left. No one asked what they had been doing all that time but they could guess. Though they would have all been wrong. The new weds were just kissing. (Lots.)<p>

Once they returned they found the bar had been transformed into a place filled with music from the juke box and laughter as everyone sat down to eat.

Once the food had been consumed. Dean eating most of the pie. (Does this surprise anyone?) It was time for the speeches. Dean was not looking forward to these. He didn't trust his brother. And he had been rather embarrassing to him at his wedding. But first he and Castiel had to talk.

Castiel stood first. "Hello everyone. Thank you all for coming. Dean and I are glad that we could share our day with our family. Now I wish to inform you that though normally when men marry they do not change their name I will be doing so. Therefore from now on my name is Castiel Winchester." And with that he raised his glass "cheers." He said taking a sip and sitting down again while everyone cheered him. Not that he truly understood why, all he did was become a Winchester. (You'll always be a Winchester to me Cas.)

Dean stood next still smiling at his husbands short and to the point speech. It was just so very Castiel.

"Hey all. I would like to re-iterate my thanks for you joining us today. It means a lot to me to have my family with me on this special day. I would also like to thank all of you who have had a hand in helping Cas and I get to this point. Also thank you to the decorating committee and a special thanks to Ellen and Bobby for being there for me from pretty much the minute I arrived in your town. I want to thank you all for taking me into your hearts and becoming the best family in the world. As a wise man once said family don't end with blood. So if you could all raise your glasses to our family. May it keep growing and getting stronger." At that he raised his glass and everyone followed suit echoing to family as they drank with smiles on their faces.

The next up was Gabriel, as he rose he smirked at his brother and Castiel groaned wondering just what Gabriel was going to say. "Hey everyone. Well as my role as Cassie's best man dictates it's time for me to start the embarrassing stories. So let's start with when he was little. Castiel had been drawing before he could walk or talk. He always had around a sketch pad and pencil. Now being his older brother I felt it was my responsibly to teach him there was more to life that drawing. So I regularly took his art supplies and hid them where he could never find them. It was great fun to watch him running around the house trying to hunt them down. Of course then he would get cross and throw things, usually aiming at me but he always seemed to miss. There was a reason he was always picked last in sports. Anyway it soon became apparent to our nanny that she really needed to hide anything breakable from little Cassie. Which is why he had to eat of a plastic plate until he was twelve.

Now we come to Castiel's sixteenth birthday. It was the day he first got drunk. It seemed he didn't realise that vodka was not a good thing to down and therefore ended up being sick all over his bed and falling of the toilet when he was trying to be sick in it. It was very entertaining let me tell you.

Of course as he got older he learnt how to handle his drink more, or at least he learnt not to drink so much but still all he ever truly thought about was painting. However much I tried to get him to think of other things. I mean do you know how many gay clubs and bars I've been to just to try and find my little brother his special someone? It's in double figures at least. Though I can't say it was all bad. I mean you've got to love being hit on right? No matter the sex of the person doing it.

Anyway a lot of you didn't truly know Cassie before he became friends with Dean and those that did know how blunt he could be and how he never left that damn studio without extreme actions being taken. But now Cassie does something other than painting, and no I not just talking about Dean, he comes to the bar and socialises with all of you. And you guys have welcomed into your family and by extension me and for that I thank you. But most of my thanks goes to Dean, for loving my socially inept brother the way he is without trying to change him. Dean has brought balance and love into my little brothers life in a way that I wasn't sure anyone would be able to do. So all I can say is thank you…and if you ever hurt him I will kill you. To Dean and Cassie." Gabriel finished and raised his glass those present echoing his words and drinking with him. And with a smile he sat down looking over to Dean and nodding and smiling at Cas who just glared at him for threatening his husbands life. (Now, now Cas Gabriel is just looking out for you like a good big brother should.)

Finally it was Sam's turn. He stood and cleared his throat before turning to the waiting guests.

"Okay well what can I say about Dean? I would love to give you embarrassing stories and such but to be honest I don't really know any. Dean has been more than a brother to me, he looked after me when I was younger and has always been there for me. And for that I couldn't be more thankful. He is not just a great brother but also a great writer of chick-lit-"

At this Dean interrupted with a "hey fantasy not chick-lit, bitch."

"Yeah right whatever you say, jerk." Sam continued with a smile. If he had nothing else he could wind his brother up about his books for the rest of their lives. (Be nice now Sammy.) "He is a great man. When he and Cas first started whatever it was they started I wasn't sure about the guy. I mean he managed to paint a perfect picture of my brother without ever meeting him but then I learnt the truth. That he had painted it from my brother's description, which I read. I certainly wouldn't have been able to get dean from it. It made me realise that here was a guy that was defiantly on my brother's wavelength. And since then I have seen him make Dean happy and give him the love he deserves, and for that I thank you Cas. So I would like you all to raise your glasses to the happy couple. Dean and Castiel." and with that everyone drank to the smiling newly married men.

Once the toasts where over everyone made there way over to the stage where a dance floor had been cleared to watch Castiel and Dean's first dance. The song they danced to was the same one as they had danced to on Valentine's Day all those months ago. It was their song now. As the music flowed around them they just stared into each other's eyes singing the words to each other, lost in their own world of love and contentment at being in the other's arms, and when the music stopped Dean dipped Castiel once more and repeated the words he said on Valentine's Day and every day since. "I love you Cas." And sealed his lips over his husbands. **His** husbands. He had Cas as his husband. He couldn't have been happier. And Castiel returned the kiss with vigour. Showing Dean all that he meant to him. (Soooo sweet.)

Soon the afternoon turned towards evening and Dean and Cas got there stuff together so they could leave on their honeymoon. They had decided to take a road trip around America so they could paint and write their way round. It didn't matter how long it took, they had each other and that was all they needed.

Once the impala had been loaded the girls insisted that both Cas and Dean throw a make shift bouquet to them and then there were the hugs and kisses of farewell from all the family. Once that was done Dean and Castiel got into the impala and drove away from The Roadhouse to embark on the next phase of their life together. Leaving behind the car their family waving them on their way with smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes.

And in the car Dean and Castiel Winchester held hands as they drove into the sunset.

** The End **

(So long, til next time. Peace out.)


End file.
